Once in a Lifetime
by silverstream376
Summary: my first fanfiction - loved writing every bit of it - discontinued (IT DOES NOT END ON A CLIFF HANGER, IF YOU'RE SCROLLING THROUGH FANFICTIONS, YOU WILL NOT BE LEFT HANGIN'.) no wings or special powers.
1. First Day

_"This is it," _I thought. I took a breath and stepped through the doors of the place I would be spending the next 4 years of my life at. It wasnt as bad as I had heard. In front of me was a large hallway with little hallways off to the side leading students, and teachers and, other things that managed to walk through the doors that I had just walked through, to different parts of the giant building people called, "Light Diamond High School."

Just by the short walk to the main office, I could see all of the different groups of people that made up the entire student body. There were the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the semi-normal people, the emo/scene people, and, of course, the all time famous populars. On my way to the office, one of the populars was staring at me and talking to her little clique. I looked down at my black and white striped tank top with my favorite black leather jacket, black ripped skinny jeans, black boots, and my lucky charm bracelet. My blonde hair with light brown highlights was a little frizzy, but still straight, and had a black winter hat so that my hair didnt look like my brothers hair right after he woke up from a 14 hour snooze. Considering that I wasnt filthy fucking rich... I didnt think that I looked _that_ bad.

In the office I received my class schedule, my locker number, my locker combination, and my advisor's name. I thought that the name "Anne Walker" was funny for some reason. I mean if you put the initials together it says "AW" and who wants a last name called WALKer. Its like you walk out from prison everyday. "Hello, Ms. Walker." I mean, who wants to be called that?

I started unloading my books into the tall, rectangular, metal thing that I called my locker as soon as I got there. As I was putting all of the binders, books, and what-not in my locker, I noticed that the same Popular was talking to her friends and looking and pointing at me. I had dealt with this before over in L.A and I was NOT going to go through the same thing I did there. I had gotten oddly stronger in the past few months and decided that I should use it to my advantage. I stood up and walked over to the girl who was clearly talking about me.

"Hello." I said with a "friendly" smile that I forced my lips to create.

"Um, what do you want, emo girl?" she said in a snobish way.

"Hm... emo girl. Thats a new one. Never heard of that one before." I said very sarcastically. I dont think she caught onto the sarcasm because she went on and said, "Well thats what happens when someone like you tries to outtalk _me_." She seemed very serious about what she had just said. I dont think that she realizes that we had just had a 5 sentence talk.

"Well then. Im sorry for bothering you I was just wondering why the hell you were talking about me." I told her. She looked shocked that I knew that. At this point there was a small group of maybe 7 or 8 people, more or less, gathered around us. My guess is that no one had dared stood up to this bitch for a while. Walking up to her was strike one, talking to her was strike two, and continuing to talk to her was strike three. I was out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall boy with olive skin, black hair, a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of converse which were (surprise! surprise!) black. "_And she thought I was emo?" _I thought to myself

The tall kid walked up to us and I thought he was going to say the usual "lets not fight. we're people" BBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZ. I was dead wrong. At first he just stared at me with big eyes and looked up and down, as though to be examining me or something. Then I think he caught himself and he turned away with the slightest shade of pink on his cheeks.

"So, whats going on?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, Fang! This _emo_ girl was totally trying to mess me up and try and bother me. But I just waited until you came so we can gang up on her and be sorry that she even came here." she said. "_So his name's Fang... interesting_" I raised an eyebrow. Not at the fact that his name was Fang, but that she thought that she and him could beat me up. Fang might have a chance to beat me up. But her? I mean come on. If you were new, you knew you could beat up somewhere around half of the people in the hell we all call "school" and a girl with wavy blonde hair, pink earrings, pink tank top, white mini-mini-skirt (yes, I did mean to put 2 mini's), pink wedges, and even pink freaking _fingernails_... would _you_ we scared? I didnt think so.

"Listen here, _bitch_. I dont need you to go all Barbie on me just because you're scared that you might actually have some fucking competition in this hell. If you know what's good for you and you dont want your parents to find their kid lying on the street with her teeth knocked out, blood oozing out of cuts, and bruises covering every part of her body... I would stay away from me and quit bothering, looking, or even _thinking_ about me. Got it?"

Barbie stood there with her mouth wide open, Fang looked stunned, and everyone else was wide eyed. "Glad we have an understanding." I told her cheerfully. I gave her a bitter-sweet smile and walked to my locker, closed it shut, and went to homeroom. This was going to be a LONG first day.


	2. Issues

**hope you like it!**

* * *

I walked through the doors of room M117 only to find... you guessed it. Fang. I couldnt believe it. _He _was in my advisory? Out of all people? REALLY? I stomped over to an empty desk and plopped right down. My phone vibrated and I opened it only to find a text by the number of (374) 927-2815. I wasnt sure who this was so I read the text: (**bold **= mysterious number :O, _italics _= Max)

**I liked what you did to Lissa this morning. It was awesome.**

_Thanks... I think?_

**No one has done that to her in a while though... im assuming you knew that?**

_Took a hint._

**Mhm...**

_may I ask who this is?_

**A person**

_and this person's name is..._

**this person would like to keep their name a secret.**

_Mkayy just asking... want to give me a hint :D_

**not really. But you'll get a couple over the course of the year and i'll tell you at the freshman dance in the spring.**

_Just so you know im not very patient..._

**took a hint ;)**

_har har... how did you get my number anyway?_

**I have my ways...**

"Okay class! Put all cell phones, iPods, laptops, and other electronics away." I looked up and saw that Ms. Walker had entered the room and wrote on the board "Welcome to Ms. Walker's advisory!" She passed out a sheet that had all of the things that she planned for us to do. I read the list and thought it wasnt _too_ bad. At least it didnt have "tell the class what's going on in your life" and that crap that no one cares about

After homeroom was done I looked at my schedule and saw that I had English for second period. I walked over to room N206 and sat down at a desk. A tall pale boy with strawberry blonde hair sat down next to me not 2 minutes after I had sat down there. His eyes were cloudy as I looked at him.

"I'm blind," he said with a half smile, "Something happened when I was a mini-kid. I wasnt born blind." I blushed. I felt bad that I couldnt think of it myself and that he had to say it for me.

The rest of the morning was relatively okay. I had already made 3 friends! Wahoo. There was Iggy, Nudge, and Angel **(A.N. - I made Angel older in this story so that I could include her more in the story line)**. Nudge had a light coco toned skin, with straightened dark brown hair, and light chocolate colored eyes. Angel had blonde hair which was tied into two pigtails on the low back part of her head, and pale white skin, and blue eyes. Iggy, as I said before, had strawberry blonde hair that went down to his shoulders, cloudy blue eyes, and really pale white skin.

I entered the lunch room and sat down in the seat between Nudge and Angel where there was a gap big enough for me to sit. Not 5 minutes into the lunch period, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I'll give you one guess who it was. Yup. Ms. Popular or if I remember correctly from the mysterious person who texted me in Homeroom, Lissa. I turned around to look at her.

"Well, well, well. If it isnt Ms. I-can-stand-up-to-anyone-because-i-think-im-so-scary." she said in her squeaky voice.

"I thought I told you to to not bother, look, or even think of me, _Lissa_." I said. I could hear a sharp sting to my voice as I read the slight flinch that crept onto her face.

Lissa quickly wiped the "scared" look off of her face and said, "Oh, Puleeze. Like you could really beat up me. I have the whole school on my side and you have, who? The blind kid?" she said pointing at Iggy. He hung his down. That was strike one. "Ms. Brainiac?" Lissa said as she tilted her head at Angel. Strike two. "You have the Wanna-Be Fashionista? Boy. You _are_ a joke." Strike three. She's out.

I placed my hands on the table and stood up slowly. By the time I was standing up, a good 3 inches taller than Lissa, everyone was looking in our direction. Even the teachers were. I think that the teachers were too entertained by this that they didnt bother to stop us. "Bitch. You just made three quick and easy strikes. Now," I paused to roll up the sleeves of my black leather jacket, "Im gonna knock your big fat-ass head into the next eternity." I said with a not-so-friendly smile. I could see that she was scared.

I drew my my arm back as far as I could and snapped it forward.

* * *

**okay so what did ya think? :D**

**review please!**


	3. Drama, Texting, More Drama

**recap:**

I could see that she was scared.

I drew my my arm back as far as I could and snapped it forward.

**Story:**

I really wanted to punch her. But I didnt want to set _too_ much of a bad impression on my first day here. So I stopped. Right in front of her face. Probably not 1 inch from her nose. I put my fist down to my side very slowly. Barbie opened her eyes from her squinched up face. My face was hard, and hers showed complete terror. "Look Barbie. I'm not gonna tell you again. You dont bother, dont look, or even think of me because next time you trash talk my friends or do any of those tiny three things that im asking you to do, which is apparently too much for your squirrel brain to comprehend, im not gonna stop that punch right to your fake nose and someone is gonna have another plastic surgery that _isnt_ on on their boobs. Do I make myself clear?" she nodded. Clearly scared for her life. "Good," I said, "now if you dont mind I would like to eat my lunch, with my friends, and away from you, anyone associated with you, or anyone that even anyone that _looks_ like you. Okay Barbie? Is that enough for you to handle?" she nodded again, still in shock. I turned back to my table and sat down. I swear I heard one of her little squeaky grunts. I know I heard her little 3 inch platform heels clicking against the floor.

When she left the lunch room it was dead silent. I could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on me. I looked up, not moving my head. I glanced from left to right i'd say about 10 times. Then I stood up, still looking at my plate of food and said, "If all of you dont stop staring at me like im a giant astroid who just crashed into the Empire State Building, you're all going to be pummeled to the ground." I looked up, "and we dont want that, now do we?" as I finished my statement everyone went back to their groups and continued to eat their food. Through the rest of the lunch period, there was only a small murmur of people talking.

For a big school, this place sure does spread stuff around quickly. By the time of 7th period (2 periods after lunch) I had gotten multiple "Nice Job!"s and "Yeahh!"s. Lissa was the laughing stalk of the school, even though she was still apparently "cool." Not that I cared at all it just bothered me that people still allow her to do that to them. I really hope that... **BBBBBZZZZZZZ**. My phone vibrated. I never had my phone's sound on unless I was at home on the weekend. I dont know why, but I just dont like it when im out somewhere and all of the sudden my phone bursts out into "Pants on the Ground." (**A.N. - thats my actual ringtone! And a true fact about me!)** And what if I was in the middle of like, hmm... what would never happen? Oh yeah, okay so say if I was on a date with a really cute guy and all of the sudden my phone goes "WITH THE GOLD IN YO MOUTH. HAT TURNED SIDEWAYS. PANTS HIT THE GROUND" and so on. I mean, that would just be sooo weird!

Anyway, I turned to my phone and it was the mysterious number again. Oh jeez... this is just what I need now. Some person texting me when apparently im the "star" of the school for scaring the shit out of Lissa... this would probably only last for a day or two. So I decided to have fun with it. I opened the text only to receive a:

**heard what you did to Lissa.**

**Nice job ;)**

_well it was bothering me that she wasnt doing what I told her to. So... yeah I just did that :P_

**knowing your personality by a guess, why didnt you punch her?**

_I didnt want to send too much of a bad impression on my first day of the next four years of my life._

**Ah... I get what you mean now. **

_Yeah... so gonna give me any hints on who you are?_

**Sure**

_really?_

**Yeah. Why not.**

_Okay. Shoot._

**I go to your school :)**

_no shit sherlockk_

**hey. Its a clue. I could have been some dude on the eiffel tower for all you know.**

_But then your phone wouldnt work!_

**You get the idea... :P**

_I guess :P_

The bell rang. "_finally!"_ I thought to myself. The first day was over, and I dont think I made a too bad impression to the other people of this school. Since the only family relative that I have left is Ari, since my mom went off to who knows where and deserted us 3 years ago, I live with my friend Ella and her mom, JJ since Ari went to collage somewhere in Europe. I think he said something about Germany or France. Maybe Sicily? I dont know. Something like that.

I walked home alone. As I started down the unfamiliar path to my home, I heard a rustle from the bushes behind me. I decided to ignore it. If I was a person, I didnt want to seem like a wimp like all of the other girls at my school were. Plus I wasnt scared at all. I didnt take any fighting classes of any sort but if someone tried to sneak up behind me, **BOOM**, they'ed be on the ground in a matter of 3 seconds. Like I said, I got curiously stronger in the past few months. I continued to walk and all the way home, I heard rustles from a bunch of different directions every few minutes or so. Who ever was following me home, wasnt good at being quiet.

Since Ella's mom, JJ, (we call her JJ, she told us to!) was a best-selling author and a doctor, she was pretty much rich. I walked up to the ginormous house and put my bag on the ground to search for my house keys. As I found them I heard yet another rustle, only this time I was much closer from the other rustles. I took it off my mind and entered the house. I went up to my room and locked the door. It wasnt a very entertaining room, it was a pale blue with brown and white polka dots of all different sizes all over it. It was pretty big for a bedroom anyway. Probably 1.5 the size of the average living room. I plopped down on my bed and just laid there for who knows how long. I was guessing it was an hour or so because I heard the door open and close again. I was assuming it was JJ coming back from work. Just so I wouldnt look like I was being a total lazy-ass, I got out my Algebra II homework and began to work on it. Not 3 minutes after I began, JJ knocked on my door to check on me.

"Max. You okay? You need a snack or drink or anything?" asked JJ. She was a really nice lady. But sometimes I felt bad because she was acting like my servant and I didnt want her to do that because it made me feel bad.

"Yeah, im fine. I dont need anything, but thanks for asking!"

"Anytime." I heard her footsteps walk down the wooden stairs and fade away. I never said that I needed anything because I didnt want her to get it. I dont know why but I just felt bad doing that to her. I completed all of my homework around 10PM that night. I walked out onto my balcony which was about ¼ of my room size. I looked up at the night sky and watched the stars twinkle in the dark blue night sky. It was so beautiful and made me feel so peaceful. Then I remembered that I had to do to school tomorrow and see Barbie. I groaned and went back into my room.

I closed the giant glass doors that allowed me to pass from my balcony to my room and vice-versa. I went back to my bed and grabbed my PJs and went to my bathroom. I took a long shower and blow dried my hair. I dont know why but I always hang upside down whenever I blow dry my hair. I bend as my waist and just dry it! I didnt know why but I think its just a family thing. Just maybe. After my hair was dry enough, I brushed my teeth and went back to my room.

I packed all of my books and homework into my camouflage bag and placed it downstairs by the door so that I can just pick it up when im about to leave. As I was about to go back upstairs, I spotted Ella watching some random Italian Soap Oprah. I didnt know why she watched that. I really dont. But something was different. I knew Ella cried whenever she watched her Italian Soap Operas, but not like this. I walked over to her and put my arms on the couch. "So, watcha cryin about?" I asked her. I didnt understand the concept of "leading up" to a big question. I just get to the point. Its a lot simpler that way and you dont have to think of questions that involve the topic. I just dont get it.

"Gazzy." oh lord. Gazzy. He was Ella's boyfriend/ex-boyfriend. They change every week. But Ella never cried about it. And I mean _never_.

"This one is different from the other break-ups..." I said. She turned around to me. I felt bad. I shouldnt have said that. Shit. Why did I have such a big mouth? Maybe this is why I didnt have a lot of friends at my old school... "isnt it?" I hoped over the couch and plopped right next to her. "Alright. What'd Gazzy do this time?" I asked her. Oh boy. THIS is gonna be good.

"He was kissing this other girl. And we were still dating. It wasnt in between our break-up stage, we were still named as a couple and I dont know why he'd do that." she started crying into my shoulder. Now, im not the big teddy bear, but I mean this girl convinced her mom to give me a place to live so I wasnt a dying hobo on the streets. I turned around and hugged her. We stayed like that for a while until she stopped crying. My shirt was totally soaked in tears, and eye make-up. Ew. Make-up. Yeah... that stuff isnt my forte and im not its biggest fan either.. so we tend to go our separate ways. ANYWAY.

I told Ella she could stay in my room if she wanted... see, this is a once in a lifetime offer. I do NOT let people into my room. I just dont. I dont like people seeing my personal place. I only let Ella in, but only when she's sad. Now, shes a very good actress, but Ive known her long enough to tell when she's faking. So that night Ella and I talked and talked and talked until we both dozed off into a deep sleep. At 12am. Wahoo. Another whole day at that living hell! No! I was not excited for 8AM that day. Ugh!

* * *

**and yeah**

**well I just spent from 4:30AM to 5:22AM typing this... yes I did stay up all night. :P lol ima go to "sleep" before my parents wake up ^-^ *cough cough***


	4. Bumblebee's are Cool

**so my friends are asleep right now at 4:26AM and im wide awake so i decided i would continue our little mini-not-so-much-yet love story :) hahaha**

**oh and "Doesn't MAtter" i would LOVE to do a chapter or section or 2 in Fang's POV but…. i cant. i cant tell you why but it would ruin the story. not that that alone didnt give it away.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Why was i not excited for 8AM that day? well it was actually the before hand part that really bothered me. See, whenever she and Gazzy have their little spats, she needs something to take her mind off of it. Guess what it is? thats right. ME. Ella was this person who just loved to give make-overs and dress people up. and i was her little doll to dress up today. "_Well this is just great. wonderful. absolutely HORRIBLE! i cant believe i actually let her do this to me. ugh… hey is that a black shirt i see?"_ i thought to myself. i looked over to what Ella had picked out for me to wear to school that day. On her bed, she laid our a short sleeve black button-up blouse with a really cool vine design (**A.N. hey that rhymes!**) on the bottom right side of the shirt in white, a black mini skirt, black sliders (for underneath since Ella didn't have any squorts. ya know, those skirts with sewed in shorts? yeah), black buckle boots (**A.N. try saying that 10x fast**) that went up to just below my knee-cap, and white bangles. Plus, she even had out her white backpack which was identical to my own, but just a little different design and a different color. I had to admit, even though it was all black… it didn't look emo or goth in anyway. I was pretty impressed with her skills at doing this.

Now the outfit i was okay with. My only problem with these make-overs are:

1. getting up so early so she can pick out just the right outfit that i'm okay with

2. having to wear uncomfortable designer clothes

3. the make-up

oh jeez. the make-up. Since this was a tough break for her i, sadly, let her attack me with all of these cosmetics. By the time she as done i felt like the boogie monster with all of this sticky stuff on my face, which i liked to keep make-up free. Plus… i didn't have a _clue_ how to apply it.

"Okay. I'm totally done. Oh! Max! You look so cute!" i glared at her. i didn't like being called "cute" it made me sound like i was a carebear. "Oh. Sorry. I meant hot." i glared at her still. "You look…. great?" she guessed. i accepted it since there really wasn't anything else to be called that didn't sound like a complement that only Lissa would get. I had only known the chic one freaking day and im already annoyed with her too much. More than i've ever hated anyone before. Ugh. I hate this. I really didn't want an enemy at this school. But knowing my luck… i would get one anyway. I proceeded to look up in the giant mirror at some "pretty" girl looking at herself.

"Oh Ella you are so dead. I actually look _decent_." i told her. My outfit made my body look like i was a model that starved herself (i didn't starve myself exactly… i just didn't eat a lot), and the white accents from the vine design (**A.N. and it rhymes again!**), the bag, and the bangles made it look cooler than it already was! My hair was put up into a pony tail with the tail part being curled with one of Ella's 10 straighteners/curling irons with my long side bangs sweeping from the left side to the right, covering only part of my right eye. My make-up (ew) was a medium thick line of black eyeliner, a little bit of black mascara, the slightest bit of the lightest shade of a rosy pink blush, and a clear lipgloss coating. I had to admit… for a 13 year old girl, Ella has some major skill in the make-up and style department. I looked back at Ella who was smiling like crazy. I really loved to see Ella happy and hated to see her so sad. I decided that after school i was going to go pay Gazzy a surprise visit and ask him all about this. I had only met Gazzy once, come to think of it. Ella said that his parents adopted a new kid a year ago and he was about my age. 15.

I drove to school that day in my black convertible. I turned into the school parking lot and parked into an open spot right near the entrance. I slipped on my sunglasses and was about to get out when my phone vibrated in the cup-holder in my car. I opened up the text and guess who! yes! the mysterious number man!

**WARNING:**

**look out! look out! The bumble-bee queen is coming! heh heh. have fun! ;)**

"_huh?_" i thought. then i looked up only to see Barbie coming towards me. I noticed that she had a little bit of a strut in her walk. I snickered at the thought.

"Um. What are you doing? This is my parking spot! You can't take it!." she squeaked.

"Why?" i asked her, "Is it the only thing you have left since you lost everything when i humiliated you in front of the whole school?" I took out a piece of flavor changing orbit gum and tossed it into my mouth. As soon as it was gummy enough, I blew a giant bubble and closed off the end of it inside of my mouth so no air could escape. I took the giant bubble out and stuck it on her totally fake nose. "Just so you know, you touch my car and you die. Oh... and you have a little something on your nose." I smiled and got out of my car. As I walked past Barbie, I tugged on her blond curly hair. Unprepared for that, she fell to the ground, getting her white and pink outfit soaked in dirty water and black from the pavement. "Well have fun!" I said with a small wave.

I turned around to the front of the school and walked up the stairs to my second day of school, already feeling accomplished for the whole day. That is, until I saw Nudge's boyfriend lip-locking with Brigid.

* * *

**Well... since im still totally awake... im gonna write the next chapter and upload it today!**

**review pleasee! :)**


	5. Some Things Are Better Left Unseen

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

Oh he was _beyond_ dead. How could he do this to Nudge? Ugh! Just what I need. Another heart-break so I can get soaked in tears and get make-up all over my shirt. I was not going to go through that again. EVER. I guess what I did was a little selfish but it was for Nudge too so she wouldnt have to break her manicured fingernails. I really dont understand the concept of manicuring. I mean why cant you do it yourself and why would you get those long plastic fake nails? Ella had me try it once... I ripped them off within the next 2 minutes.

I set down my bag against the blue lockers and walked on over to Chris (**A.N. - yes. Thats what i'm naming him. I ran out of characters so I just started making up my own haha. But does Nudge and Chris sound good? Like just the names? Hahaha okay back to the story.**). I stood there for about 10 seconds before they noticed that I was there, not 5 inches away from them.

"Oh shit." said Chris.

"Yes. Oh shit, indeed. How the hell could you do this to Nudge? Do you even still like her? Or are you just using her to make yourself look like a player? If you are than you can forget it. You are possible one of the biggest dicks on the entire planet! Probably more like the galaxy! I may have only known Nudge for one day, but you mess with her, her heart, or anything _related_ to her, my fist is going to hit 3 places on that dumb ass body that your tomato head is on. It's gonna hit here," I pointed to his neck, "here," I pointed to his stomach, "and right here." I pointed to his dick. "Count on it." I snapped.

I turned my head to Brigid who looked frightened. "And _you_. I catch you with him again, or as a matter of fact _anyone_ that is connected to anyone I know. Your pretty face is going to be squashed with the toilet in the boy's locker room. GOT IT?" she quickly nodded. Terror was in her eyes. I didnt mean to be too scary... apparently my term of "not-so-scary" is like the #1 horror movie in all of these people's terms... oh well. Their fault.

I turned on my heels to go pick up my bag so I could get all of the attention off of me. Which probably wasnt possible considering my couple freak-outs in the past day and this morning. Jeez... I needed to start learning how to control my anger issues. Maybe I should do what Hodgens on Bones does. Take a little rubber band, put it around my wrist, and whenever I want to punch someone, i'll snap the rubber band in their face on my wrist! I seriously thought about doing this... but knowing me it wouldnt work. So that option was out of the question. I went to homeroom only to find that Fang wasnt in his seat. I looked around the room for him, just curious of course. Since he was always early. Every class, which was five of my classes, that I had with Fang, he was always there. Just waiting and being freakishly early to classes. I wondered why.

Ms. Walker was doing attendance and called Fang's name. There was only silence. She looked up from her list. "Fang?" she called again. "Hm. That's strange. I know I saw him in the hall today. Max. Will you go look for him?" At first I wondered why she asked me to go find him. Then I realized that I was the closest to the door. My lucky day.

"Um, sure." I said. I stood up from my desk to go to the hallway.

Before I could fully get up from my desk, Iggy grabbed my hand, "Just use your nose to smell Lissa's perfume. It works every time." he said with a smile. I looked at him funny and then it came to me. The reason that Fang was early all the time to every time to class and why he never talked to anyone in the hallways. Lissa. If he lingered in the halls to long then she would find him and make him late and be all creeper and barbie on him. Getting to his class so early was his only solution to staying away from Lissa since, im totally guessing here, those were the only times that he could get away from her. Excluding lunch. Our whole grade has lunch at the same time.

I nodded my head at Iggy and went out the door. "_Smell Lissa's perfume._" I breathed the air to smell a light scent of Lavender in the air. Since Lavender Perfume was the most expensive of the flower collection of perfumes since it was said to be a calming scent, I assumed it was Lissa. I took a couple steps towards the Lavender smell and sniffed in the air. I didnt smell anything. I sniffed again. Still nothing. I took in a giant breath of air in just as a teacher walked by and gave me a funny look. I held up my hall pass and he nodded and went back to walking off to who knows where. I let out the giant breath and let in another. I smelled a lot of Lavender of the air. "_I must be getting close_."

"Lissa im already late for class and Ms. Walker is going to send someone to come and look for me." I heard a quiet voice say. I assumed it was Fang since he began his sentence with "Lissa."

"Why wouldnt she just mark you absent?" Lissa said. I could recognize her squeaky voice anywhere.

"Because I talked to her this morning, but Lissa I really have to..." he was cut off and replaced with a bang on the lockers. I ran towards the scene and hid behind the lockers around the corner from it. The picture in front of me was very disturbing. Brace yourselves. Lissa had her hands pushed against Fang's chest like a boy does when he want's to touch a girl's boobs (**A.N. - haha I said boobs :P**) and she had him pinned against the lockers. Plus... to add to the ickyness, she was totally slobbering all over him like a pig. Fang's expression looked completely stunned and a little big of freaked outness.

I coughed so that they would notice I was there. Lissa didnt hear me so she continued slobbering all over Fang. I coughed louder. She still didnt hear. I marched out in my boots over to them. At this point, I could tell that Fang was embarrassed that I saw them kissing and that I was the one that Ms. Walker sent to find him. When I reached them I grabbed Lissa's ponytail with my hand and dragged her apart from Fang, giving him the chance to breathe. When I was about a good 4 feet away from Fang, I tugged hard to the ground, Lissa's ponytail still in my hand. She fell to the ground easily.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" she looked up and saw that it was me who dragged her away.

"Oh stop complaining and get up." She obeyed and stood up.

"Just so you know you didnt have to pull me away from my boyfriend while we were enjoying our make-out session that you rudely interrupted." Lissa told me. I looked up at Fang, who's faint expression of denial was on. Apparently, Lissa doesnt know when people dont want them to slobber all over them like a giant dog that just got home from the shelter and wants to lick you until you drop down to the ground laughing so hard you cant do anything about it.

"Look Barbie. I would have been happy to leave you with your drooling fest all over Fang. But, as he said before you jumped him, Ms. Walker was looking for him and she sent me. And I thought I told you not to bother me. That includes talking." I told her. Wasnt the best comeback I could think of by hey, it was better than all of the people at this school's comebacks.

"Well. I'll do what I want because im popular and your not. So there." Lissa told me.

"Look Barbie. Every time you break one of my rules, I will punch you. If you bother me then I will punch you on the right side of you head. If you think of me I will punch you on the left side of your head. And if you look at me... Im going to put my fist right in contact with your pretty little plastic nose. Okay?" I asked her sweetly. She nodded. "Good. Now you understand that since you just bothered me, I have to punch you on the right side of your head right?" I asked her.

"Wha-" I punched her right on her right cheek. I assumed it was a little hard for her face... but hey, the bitch deserved it. She quickly dropped to the ground and landed with a really big "thud." Obviously she was out cold. I stepped over her and walked over to Fang who's eyes were as widened as they would ever be considering that he's nearly emotionless.

"What?" I asked him. I didnt think I did anything that would get me expelled. "Well are you coming to class or not?" I asked him. Clearly he was still stunned but he quickly shook off the little emotion that he was showing and we walked to class.

* * *

**tra la la la la**

**next chapter soon!**

**A.N. - 01/07/2013  
Oh my gosh, i made Max so violent D:**


	6. He Got What Was Coming

**:)**

* * *

So after I found Fang we walked back to class. It was an awkward walk considering that small little incident. All during class I could feel this awkward vibe in the room... See, after the walk, we walked into class. Only, Fang was _totally_ blushing and had this nervous look on his face. Plus. One thing that scared the shit out of everyone. He had the tiniest _**smile**_ on his face. Probably the smallest known to mad-kind. But still a smile none the less. On _Fang_. This was big.

After class. I saw everyone giving me these weird looks. Of course when I looked at them with my signature death glare, they quickly turned away and stopped talking. At lunch, everything seemed peaceful and quiet. That is... until none other than Nudge came in. At first she came in running, but then as she started to notice that everyone was looking at her, she slowed down to a fast walk. And guess who she came right to? Yup. Me.

"OH MY GOSH. MAX. IS IT TRUE?" she asked me.

"Is what true?" I asked her back. I was completely confused. I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about and what was true?

"THAT YOU AND FANG KISSED." she told me.

"WHAT? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT, NUDGE? WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT? THATS IT. IM GOING AFTER WHOEVER STARTED THAT FUCKING RUMOR AND IM GOING TO SQUASH THEM IN TO THE NEXT FLIPPING CENTURY AND *muffle muffle muffle*" Nudge, Iggy, and Angel slapped their hands over my mouth and pushed me back down into my seat and all simultaneously said "shhhhhh." It was actually kind of creepy...

"Nudge," I said calmly, "where did you hear that?" I was trying extremely hard not to scream at her.

"Well, I have ears like a hawk so I hear things. But last I heard was when I was just walking away from Chris when Brigid walked up to him. And..." I stopped listening.

"Nudge. Did you just say Brigid walked up to Chris?"

"Um yeah. Right after I walked away Brigid went right up to him. Why do you ask?"

Oh that boy was _beyond_ dead. And Brigid. Oh. I was going to pummel her to the ground **way** past where the level of "hell" was.

"Um. Excuse me for a second. I have to go deal with something." I stood up and stomped my way out of the lunch room. I heard Nudge calling my name but I didnt turn back. I was way to angry. I stomped all the way to my locker, which, wasnt very far but I still stomped all the way there. And stomping takes a lot more energy than walking. My legs would have felt like jelly if I wasnt burning with anger.

I had one of the most un-devious plans of all my plans in mind. It was probably called "pure evil" in this school but for me it was like way down below what I usually do. I guess my new title here could be, "The Evil Empress of Light Diamond High School, Class of 2014." Whoopie. My lucky day. Anyway.

I got to my locker and slipped out 2 pieces of notebook paper from my binder. On one sheet of notebook paper I wrote:

_Hey babe,_

_meet me tomorrow morning at 7:30 behind the bleachers on the football field so we can make out a little bit without Max or Nudge knowing._

_I love you,_

_Chris_

Knowing that Brigid wasnt very smart I knew she wouldnt recognize the hand-writing difference. On the other piece of paper I wrote:

_Hey baby,_

_so I was thinking that we could do something behind the bleachers on the football field after-school today. That way Max is at home and she wont know and Nudge has cheerleading practice so she wont notice us._

_Love you baby,_

_Brigid_

I made my handwriting neater and more girly like so that it would seem more like her handwriting.

I really hated being all mushy and stuff but hey, it had to be done. I was going to do exactly that when they came to the bleachers. Just to make sure that I got there before either of them today, I was going to tell my teacher that I had a doctors appointment after school and my mom forgot to call in and tomorrow morning I was going to wake up really early, get a giant mug of coffee, drink it on my way to school, and be behind the bleachers at 7:20 right before she got there.

I knew where Chris's locker was since Nudge spent most of her time there. I looked for locker 290. I went up one flight of stairs and walked all the way across the floor. I finally reached Chris's locker and I read the note I wrote for him just to make sure it was the right one. Then I folded it up and slipped into his locker, but left just a little bit out so that even a dick like him would be able to see it.

Next was onto Brigid's locker. I knew where her locker was since it was right across Chris's locker, just 10 lockers to the right. I went to her locker, folded up the note and slipped it into her locker all the way. I pushed the note in all the way since boys arent smart enough to leave it so that the girl would see it sticking out a little bit (**A.N. - no offence to the boys reading this. It's just that im making Chris a total dick and stupid person :) hehe ok on with the story.**)

As the day went on I was getting pumped for Chris's beating after school. I knew that both of them saw it and I made it obvious that I was watching them so that they wouldnt approach each other and talk about the note. Although they thought that I was watching them so they wouldnt go near each other.

I know that people say "ladies first" but I wanted to make Chris's beating first because if I made Brigid's right before school, she would be all bruised up and she wouldnt be able to go home and try and fix it with make-up or anything and she would have to go the whole day looking like that. I know it's a horrible thing to do but hey, the bitch deserved it.

As I was walking to my next period, I walked by the place where I had punch Lissa. I expected her to have been moved, or woken up, or taken to the nurse at least. I was dead wrong. Lissa was _still_ laying there. I knew the teachers had seen her. "_Jeez,_" I thought to myself, "_no one must like her._" I actually felt bad for her. But then I got over it. Barbie so deserved it.

10 minutes before school ended I raised my hand to be called on so that I could go get ready for Chris's beating. I got excused and left to go behind the bleachers. Once I got there I was stretching and making sure that my wrists were un-stiffened and rolled my ankles and a bunch of stretches and exercises before Chris got there. I heard the bell ring and got ready.

"Hello? Brigid? Im here." I head Chris say. I hid behind one of the metal poles that held the bleachers up. "Brigid? Hello? Im here. Im ready to make out!" I silently gagged. I heard his footsteps on the crunchy grass getting louder. "Hello?" and thats when my right leg come right in contact with his neck.

* * *

**A.N. - 01/08/2013  
****why, oh why, did i make Max such a violent person D:  
****I know she's really tough but... gosh O.o**


	7. Lairs

**so for once im doing a story during the day rather than at night...**

**lets see if it makes a difference hehe**

**EXPERIMENT TIME! just kidding, my science teacher hated me**

**lets go**

* * *

After I kicked Chris in the neck, I heard a *thump* on the ground and came out from my failed hiding place. Clearly I kicked a bit to hard for these wimps. Chris was out. Cold. I sat down and waited. I heard the cheerleaders practicing so I knew I had been there for at least a half hour. I started to get bored and I took his phone out of his bag and looked through it. Turns out that he texts Brigid more than Nudge. And Nudge... that girl texts like theres no tomorrow.

Chris stared to regain consciousness. I stood up right in front of him. Once he stood up he looked right at me. Sure he was, like, a centimeter taller than me but hey. I was still _way_ stronger than he would ever be. I smiled sweetly and said, "Hello." and I gave him a punch right in his stomach, coming up so that my fist went right up his ribs... not to much... maybe, like, an inch or two in between them. It was supposed to be a light punch but I guess I was more tough than everybody at this school. He was on the ground on his knees clutching his stomach. "Stand. Up. Now." I commanded him. Oddly enough he obeyed. "Now see. I warned you." I gave him a kick to his dick (**A.N. OMG THAT RHYMED.**) and "he screamed like slutty girl #1 on the latest teen horror flick." (**A.N. That quote my friends, is from Dr. Fisher on Bones :) I love that show so freaking much.**)

I grabbed his phone and ran. I knew people had heard him scream and I knew that they were coming over to check it out. Chris would be in too much pain to say that it was me so I knew that would be okay. The reason that I took his phone is so that he couldnt call Brigid and warn her. Obviously boys (**A.N. Again, no offense to any male readers there.**) arent smart enough to remember a girl's number. That's why they use their phones. I raced to my car, turned on the engine, and got out of the giant school parking lot as quickly as I could without being caught by any teachers that would suspect anything.

When I got home I got through a majority of my homework. All I had left was my Biology homework and then I would be done. I had a small break to eat dinner. After dinner I went back to my room, did my Biology homework and got ready for bed. As I was brushing my teeth I got a new text. I picked up my phone to see who had texted me.

The mysterious texter (**A.N. Thats what im calling him from now on hehe. Watch me forget lol**.) had texted me again:

**Chris got a terrible beating.. I wonder who its from. La la la la la...**

**it was you wasnt it?**

_The dick deserved it _

**Mhmm... and why?**

_Its personal..._

**Really? So just for your own selfish needs?**

_No..._

**sure sure**

_it wasnt_

**okay... what ever you say**

_THAT RHYMED_

**whats the real reason?**

_Why should I tell you?_

**Because I could tell everyone that you gave Lissa and Chris their injuries and I could warn Brigid about her's tomorrow morning**

_how the hell do you know this stuff?_

**I told you... I have my ways. Now why?**

_He was cheating on Nudge_

**what?**

_He was cheating on Nudge with Brigid._

…

_That a good enough reason?_

**Um... yeah. Okay. Um im gonna go comprehend this.**

_K_

**bye**

_byee_

I dropped my phone onto my bed and went to go spit out the bubbles in my mouth from the toothpaste... see, whenever I get a text... it becomes my #1 priority. So I didnt have a chance to spit out the stuff from the toothpaste while I was texting the mysterious texter. After brushing my teeth I went to Ella's room and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Its Max. I need you to help me get this shit off of my face."

"Max... language!" yelled JJ from down the hall.

"Sorry!" I yelled back just as Ella opened the door.

"Come on in." Ella told me.

I walked into her room... I didnt like it very much since it was light pink, light purple, and white with yellow accents. They were all really bright colors so I wasnt very used to it since my room wasnt completely bright... I mean I have white polka dots... but those are just accents. So I dont really count those.

Ella began taking off the crap that people call make-up off of my face.

"So... have you and Gazzy worked things out yet?" I asked her cautiously.

"Um. Sort of. I mean I walked into school and everyone was, like, coming up to me and saying stuff like, 'are you okay? I heard what happened.' and I didnt have a clue about what they were talking about so I went up to Gazzy and he started apologizing and stuff and trying to make it seem like he was all innocent. It kind of bothered me that he was trying to lie to me even though he knew I was there." Ella explained.

"That stinks. But Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly happened when you caught him?"

(**A.N. Imagine this as a flashback in ELLA's POV**)

"Well I went to my usual jog down 3 blocks, turn right and another 3 blocks, through the park, and back. While I was in the park, I saw someone who only looked like Gazzy with another girl... I knew it wasnt him because I never thought that he would cheat on me. When I passed by them I saw that it _was_ Gazzy and before I knew it they were totally kissing and making out... So I went up to them and tapped Gazzy on the shoulder. He looked shocked, stood up, and I slapped him and left."

(**A.N. End of flashback! lol.**)

There was an odd silence after Ella ended her story. She finished cleaning off the make-up and I got up and left. I got back to my room, got under my covers, and went straight to sleep.

I was _**so**_ ready to beat up Brigid the next morning.

* * *

**I dont have any more time to write any more of this story... :(  
only joking, talk to y'all soon.**


	8. I'm Still Stupid

**I just read my last couple comments.**

**1. yes.. Max IS a little violent. I'll try to make her soften up through.. well.. leads to the next thing :) heehee (*hint hint*)**

**2. FAXing now is it?**

**Not sure how to fit it in right now but I'll try my best. If there's not a lot in this chapter (since im prob gonna get Max and Fang to talk a little more ^-^) then there will be in the next.**

* * *

My alarm clock went buzzing off at 5AM. I slapped it down so that no one else would wake up. I rubbed my eyes and laid there for about and hour. My eyes flew open. "_Shit. 1 hour? 6AM... I was supposed to already be on my way to Starbucks by now._" I got out of my covers and took a quick cold shower to wake me up while brushing my teeth. Yes. In the shower as well. After blow drying my hair just enough and drying myself, I slapped on a pair of American Eagle ripped stone washed skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a hoodie, my nike high tops, and my favorite pair of silver hoop earrings. I put my hair up into a messy bun on the top on my head and put on a small bit of eyeliner on my top eyelid, plus (just to add a little something for Nudge when I have to explain what I did to her "boyfriend") I put on a tiny layer of clear lipgloss. Yes. Lip gloss. The one thing I despise more than eye shadow. Ugh.

After stuffing all of my homework into my black school bag, I swung it over my shoulder so that the strap was across the front of my body and was out the door of my house in less than 25 minutes (**A.N. That would be a world record for me haha**)

I sped to starbucks to quickly get a cup of coffee. I was careful around the spots that the cops usually dwell to catch people disobeying the law. After a 3 minute stop to starbucks, it was 6:35AM. I drove to school at a relatively normal speed. I still needed to make it behind the bleachers before 7:00AM so that I could finish what would be left of my coffee and warm up my fists for Brigid's face. I reached school at 6:55AM. I finished my coffee on the way to the bleachers and threw it out in the trash can beside the gate that led to the football field.

Right before I turned away to head back to the bleachers, I saw a small figure walking towards the bleachers. I ran back, behind the bleachers, assuming it was Brigid walking across the field. I poked my head out to see which way she was going to come at so that she wouldnt see me when she first looked up from her obsessive texting. It seemed as though she was coming from the left so I put my back against the black, metal pole, that held up the bleachers, so that it was facing where I guessed she would come. I waited not 2 minutes before I heard her 3" heel's crunching against the tall grass.

"you hoo. Anyone here? Hellooooooo?" Brigid called out. I waited 1 minute only to hear her step closer to me.

"Sorry. Your douche is at home, slowly recovering from his beating yesterday." I said. I heard her gasp. I was guessing that she knew it was me so I stepped out from behind the pole and faced her with an evil smirk on my face. "I told you what would happen if you talked to Chris again, Brigid. Now you're gonna pay for doing just that."

"Dammit." she muttered. I chuckled and walked up to her.

"This will go by a lot faster if you just close your eyes and try not to think or talk." I told her. To my surprise she did close her eyes and shut her mouth. I was guessing that she thought that if she did what I said she wouldnt feel any pain. For a moment I actually felt bad. I decided to do something a little different for Brigid.

Quietly, I tip-toed over to a pile of mud and put my hands together and scooped up some mud. I walked over to Brigid and asked her, "You ready?"

"As i'll ever be dumbass." she told me. That did it. I was going to throw this in her face and... no. I really should start to take anger management classes or something. Instead of beating her to a pulp I kicked her shin and she opened her mouth to scream but I threw the mud right onto her face so the mud went right into her mouth and dripped all over her clothes.

She wiped the mud out of her eyes and looked at me with a non-frightening glare of anger. I didnt feel threatened at all. In fact. I smiled. "Hey at least its better than being bruised everywhere and bleeding to death." I told her. I picked up my bag and walked away. Yes, I am going to leave her there. Its not like I really care for the bitch anyway.

I walked in through the front doors of my school only to be ambushed by Nudge and Angel.

"WHAT THE CRAP, MAX? I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO DID THAT TO CHRIS! I JUST KNOW IT! RIGHT AFTER I ASKED YOU IF YOU KISSED FANG, YOU WENT RIGHT AFTER CHRIS. I DONT KNOW WHY YOU DID THAT BUT I JUST KNOW THAT IT WAS YOU WHO DID THAT TO HIM." Nudge screamed at me.

I pulled her to the side of the long hallway. Angel tagged along and stayed quiet, but you could still tell she was completely on Nudge's side of the discussion and was a little mad at me, for the same reason as Nudge.

"Nudge. I can totally explain, but I dont think you're going to like it.." I told her. Right before I was going to explain everything, she entered the hallway.

"Max. Please tell me that you didnt do that. Please, Max." pleaded Nudge. I gave her a "sorry... I did do that..." look. Guess who walked right in. That's right.

"MAX. YOU BITCH. I JUST BOUGHT THIS LAST WEEK AND MY HAIR WAS JUST DONE. NOT TO MENTION THAT IT TOOK AN EXTRA LONG TIME FOR MY MAKE-UP BECAUSE I WANTED TO LOOK EXTRA PRETTY TODAY FOR MY MINI MAKE-OUT SESSION WITH CHRIS BEFORE SCHOOL THAT YOU SET-UP SO THAT YOU COULD GET BACK AT ME FOR TALKING TO CHRIS AFTER YOU TOLD ME NOT TO AFTER YOU CAUGHT ME MAKING OUT WITH CHRIS BEFORE SCHOOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE..."

"You..." Nudge said quietly. She stepped out from behind me and looked at Brigid in total horror, shock, and sadness. "_Brigid_? I trusted you. I thought you were my friend." Tears started welling up in her brown eyes. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head. "My mistake." Nudge said strongly. She went right up to Brigid and punched her hard right in the cheek. I was extremely shocked. I never knew Nudge could punch like _that_. Brigid quickly fell to the ground with a loud "_thump_." Nudge turned, and ran down the long hall. Brigid stood up and examined her face in her little mirror. She closed it and looked at me, eyes wide.

I smiled at her. "Night." and I chopped my hand horizontally at the knock-out spot/pressure point in her neck. She fell right down like a goose in hunting season. I looked down at her, shrugged, and walked away to go find Nudge. "Any idea where she might be?" I asked Angel who was following me.

"I have three ideas of where." She said. "One, the bathroom. Two, Chris's locker. Or three, counselor's office." We both looked at each other.

"Counselor's office." we said at the same time.

We both went to Nudge's counselor's office and waited. We could hear her ranting and crying inside.

Both Angel and I knew that Nudge went to the counselor's office because:

The counselor is the only person who would listen to Nudge's lectures and not interrupt

She wouldn't tell the principal or anyone else

Nudge was able to rant like there was no tomorrow in and with any language that she wanted to without being told to watch her mouth

Its a girl to girl thing that mostly every girl has been through and most female counselor's have been in that situation and know how to deal

I'm only listing a 5th reason because it bothers me when there's a list of things below 5 and doesnt end with a 5th reason or whatever. So deal.

Although I was only there for one day, I knew all of this because on the first day of school, _all_ of the teachers give their little lecture/speech about what they plan on torturing us with throughout the school year and if we need advice or something like that in their field of "knowledge" we can go to them. The counselor, Ms. Hile, well, she was all about the personal life and relationships person.

Angel and I waited all through homeroom. I would have to explain to not only Ms. Walker and the Principal, but JJ as well. I'm NEVER late. Ever. She would get suspicious that I was purposely ditching class or something and then it would turn into a big deal and it would just get totally crazy. I wasnt sure how Angel was going to deal, but I was sure she was going to be fine. It's not like her parents are going to completely flip that she was late just this once. Especially since it was for a close friend.

Nudge walked out just as the bell for 2nd period rang. She walked down the hall to her locker and Angel and I followed. We stopped at her locker and asked her the usual, "You okay?" and "Do you need anything." Nudge turned to me and hugged me. I wasnt much of a hugger as I said before in the situation with Ella. But I mean... Some people have exceptions. I just stood there awkwardly and was a little stunned. I slowly completed the hug and hugged Nudge back. Nudge then turned to Angel and hugged her too. Of course Angel was a total hugger so she was totally ready for Nudge's hug.

"Max." She said, "I'm so so so _so_ sorry about accusing you of doing something bad without a reason. I'm probably the absolute _worst_ friend right now. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked.

"Nudge, sweetie. You have nothing to be sorry about. You didnt know what Chris was doing and you had the right to be upset about it." I pointed out. I did a half smile. "So I was thinking.. if you guys arent doing anything this friday, you could come crash at my place and we could like... well I dont know what we would do. I only went to one of these "sleepovers" like three times. And that was when I was really little. So I dont really remember what at one. But I'm sure that we can figure something out."

I knew that JJ would be fine with it. See.. JJ is kind of worried that I dont have any friends and that I'm socially awkward. So, whenever I _do_ have friends over (which is rare, might I point out) she is completely fine with it and goes way overboard with the prep stuff. She gets all of this stuff at the store and bakes a bunch of cookies (which I absolutely love) and stuff. JJ gets all of these random drinks and junk food and rents a bunch of movies and buys all of this stuff. It's actually kind of scary how much she does for me. I really appreciate JJ... but sometimes she just needs to chill. Kind of like _all_ moms do.

"Yeah! That sounds great. I'm not doing anything on Friday or Saturday so I could totally come." Said Nudge. "Angel, can you come?"

"Eh. I hope so. My parents are so strict. Could we lie and say that we are studying for Latin or something so that we dont have any sheets or stuff that we need to fill out?" Asked Angel.

Nudge and I laughed. "I think we can pull off that lie." I said, "Come on. Let's get to class before Mrs. Joell gives us one of her lectures on how important it is to be ever so punctual like she did when we walked in 30 seconds after class started yesterday." and with that Nudge, Angel and I walked to class

When the bell for the end of the day rang, Nudge, Angel and I walked to the football field, which was, for fall, the soccer field. Nudge was trying out for the cheerleading squad with Angel. I, on the other hand, was just there for support. I wasnt really into the real girly stuff. If you havent noticed already.

_BZZZZZT_

My phone vibrated. I checked who it was. You got one guess. I'll bet you get it right. Yup. Hello there Mysterious Texter.

**How ya doin**

_im fine?_

**Good to hear. **

_I guess lol_

**Hmm... you seem happy. Except not.**

_Haha your so funny. Im normal unlike some people_

**I am relatively normal.**

_Pssht "relatively"_

**Eh. **

_So why the sudden text? Havent heard from you since last night. I was expecting one in the middle of the day._

**Been busy with stuff**

_I see... Like creeping on me?_

I had to wait at least 15 minutes until I got a text back. I didnt mean it in a bad way. I was just playing with him. Her. Whoever.

**No. Just personal stuff. I cant tell you about it, if you dont mind. Unless you want to start creeping on me and learning everything about me.**

_Nah. I'm good. :P_

**What? So im not important to you?**

_Not really._

**Ouch. That hurts. Oh no! My heart has stopped! I'm going to die from the pain! Noooooooooooo!**

_Dont joke like that! I hate jokes about death! Well actually I hate jokes all together. Joking around I can deal with. But never straight forward jokes._

**Oh, yay! I can add that to my list of stalkerish things about you.**

_Lovely_

**Well I have to go do the "About Me" paper from Ms. Walker. *hint hint***

_I dont get it._

**The hint. "Ms. Walker"**

_Not catching on_

**That means im in your advisory.**

_Oh. Well that was pretty obvious now that you point it out..._

**Just a bit.**

_K well.. bye_

**Later**

Nudge and Angel walked up to me.

"Hey Max! How'd we do?" Angel asked me.

"You guys were amazing." I said.

"Max.. you werent paying attention the whole time.. were you?" Nudge asked.

"Not the entire time. Sorry." I told them. I felt bad but I mean.. like I said before. Texting is like my #1 priority.

"Its fine. I owe you anyway for forgiving me for being such a loser earlier." Nudge told me.

"Nudge I told you. You have nothing to be sorry about." I told her.

"Well your not off the hook for me." Angel pouted.

"I'll tell you parents that we're not really studying and then you wont be able to join in with me and Nudge for the fun party on Friday." I threatened playfully.

"I'm good." Angel said quickly. I smiled at them both and was so thankful that I had friends like that.

"Well I'm gonna jet. JJ is probably freaking right now because I'm not home. I'll see you guys tomorrow, kay?" I told them.

"Bye Max!" They both yelled while I was walking away. I started wondering who the Mysterious Texter was. I wasnt the biggest fan of surprises or mysteries and I was not patient in any way at all. I looked down at my phone. "_(374) 927-2815_" I thought to myself. I wondered if Angel or Nudge had that number in their phones. I decided I would ask them tomorrow at school. I continued walking and looking at my phone, which wasnt a very smart idea. I bumped into someone and fell down on my tush.

I picked up my phone, which fell to my right, and stood up. I brushed off the little black stones off of my butt and looked at the person I bumped into to apologize. He beat me to it.

"Uh. Sorry." He said. Guess who!

"Its fine Fang. I should have been looking. You know what phones can do these days!" I joked.

I looked up to give him a friendly smile. When I looked at his face all I could see were his dark, brown eyes. They looked practically black. But with my cat like eye sight, I could see a small glimmer of brown. I just stood there standing like a stupid idiot, without blinking, for at least a whole minute, which felt like hours. I leaned in a little bit. I had no idea what I was doing. I had absolutely no control about what I was about to do. I could tell he was leaning in a little bit too. Right before what could have possibly made my entire year better, (remember, I said possibly) she called out.

"Oh Fang! Where are you?"

I then blinked and realized what I was doing. My eyes became wide. I took a step back. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I hung my head a little bit and looked away. I felt my entire face heating up and could tell that my cheeks were completely red. I moved my eyes to get a quick glance of what Fang's reaction was. His long, black bangs that swept from the left to right covered his eyes as he looked at the ground. I could swear that I saw the slightest bit of pink on his cheeks.

"FANG! GET AWAY FROM THAT FREAK." Lissa yelled.

"I'd better go." I breathed. I turned on my heel and ran to my car. I unlocked my door, stepped in, turned on the engine, and drove home. Once I got home, I went right to JJ's room and told her that I was watching my friends at their cheerleading tryout and about the sleepover on Friday. I walked down the hall to my room and got started on my homework. After I was done with all of the homework, I looked at the clock only to see that it was 9:00PM. I went downstairs to grab some salad. I quickly finished it and went upstairs to my room, got ready, and plopped down on my bed.

I took out my MacBook Pro and went to Safari. I checked my facebook and already had 50 friend requests. All from Light Diamond High School. I noticed that the first three were from Nudge, Angel, and Iggy. I automatically accepted those and looked at the rest to make sure that none of the were from Lissa. Once they were all clear I accepted all of them. I now had 738 friends on facebook. Great. JJ would be so much happier if they actually were my friends and I socialized with them, but I mean, you cant be friends with _everybody_. After I set my status as "im tired. I think i'll go grab some cereal." I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of POPS and ate it very quickly. Faster than the salad.

I walked up to my room and saw that it was 10:00PM. I grabbed my phone and texted Nudge and Angel that it was cool with JJ about the sleepover so they can go ahead and ask their rents about it. I yawned and plugged in my phone to the charger and went right to bed.

* * *

**did you know that I am a proud fan on Dragon Ball Z and Pokémon?**

**well I am.**


	9. Blueberry Muffins, Yum

**ahhh im not sure if I should keep writing this.. see my mom and I are moving from our house in the small town of Shaker Heights, Ohio and leaving my sister, dad, and cat to move to china in 1 week!**

**And i dont know if FanFiction runs in China. WAAAAAHHHHHHH**

**so im like really pissed at china. **

**Well anyway heres the story so you dont have to keep listening to my complaining and whining.**

* * *

I woke up to the delicious smell of coffee. I opened my eyes and saw a cup of starbucks coffee on my bedside table and saw that there was a little note attached to it. I sat up and took the note off of the cup, purely so that I could drink the coffee. I'll read the note after I get ready.

I got dressed in a simple and plain white tank top, a Charlotte Russe grey cardigan wrap (**A.N. Its story time! So I googled "cardigan" and then I saw that it wasnt what I wanted, then I saw that it was a cardigan **_**wrap**_** that I wanted Max to wear. So I searched that and saw the perfect grey cardigan wrap and looked at it and I was like "OMG THAT IS BEYOND PERFECT" so I took the exact name of it and put it on here(: lovely story right? Okay anyway (holy shit that rhymed) so Max was wearing a plain white tank top (I love the Plain White T's... although they have gone downhill recently..) and a Charlotte Russe grey cardigan wrap. Oh and if you google that exact name it will be the first result in "Google Images")**, slightly ripped jean shorts, and my favorite pair of converse. To add a little something to it, I put on three silver bangles, a black watch with little gold tickers (**A.N. Thats what I call "the hands of the clock" or arms or whatever... I really could care less about what they are called...**), a ring on my middle finger on my left hand, one on my thumb on my right and and one on my ring finger on my right hand. I finished the coffee and threw it out in my bathroom trash can, took the note, grabbed my bag, and went downstairs.

While going down the stairs, I read the little note that was on my coffee cup when I woke up.

_Dear Max,_

_I had to drop off Ella at school early today so I left you this cup of coffee..._

or as I recalled, the coffee I already drank...

_and there are some blueberry muffins on the counter._

_I'll be home late today. Around midnight so you're in charge for dinner for you and Ella tonight._

_Love,_

_**JJ**_

_P.S._

_Remember Max,_

_Ella doesnt eat meat... SO NO FAST FOOD._

(**A.N. I dont know why im having Ella be a vegetarian... I just am hahaahahhaha)**

That was my usual solution to dealing with dinner (**A.N. That sounded really cool... "dealing with dinner" you know what also sounds cool? "gaming on pokémon" okay anyway (YET AGAIN)**). Fast food and i'm all set. But I guess I have to take Ella somewhere else. I was thinking Lopez. Boy did I love their food. I usually got their corn quesadilla with cheese, corn, salsa, and some guacamole.

Anyway, I went to my car and drove to school, listening to Q104. I parked in my new spot or Lissa's old spot, walked across the parking lot, through the doors of my school, to my locker, grabbed my books, and went to advisory. On my way to advisory, Nudge came up to me. She seemed really excited about something that I couldnt figure out.

"Oh my gosh! Max! You're going to be so excited about this! Its totally perfect!" she exclaimed. I was slightly scared and worried about what she was going to say.

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"Are you ready?" asked Nudge.

"Um.. yeah." I told her.

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Yeah, Nudge." I said.

"You're absolutely..."

"NUDGE!" I exclaimed.

"Right. Sorry." She said. She looked around the hallway, not seeming to be looking for anything in particular. She was just looking around.

"Nudge!" I said quickly. I was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Hm? Oh right. The news. Okay so you'll never believe this..." Nudge said even more excited than before. "FANG IS SINGLE!" she squealed.

I just stared at her. She continued to jump up and down. Clearly thinking I would be doing the same.

"Nudge. Why in the world do you think I would care, at all, about that?" I asked her. I thought it was a reasonable question.

"Wait a second. Dont you like Fang? I could have sworn that you have a huge crush on him." She told me. Since when did I like Fang? I was completely confused.

"No. I dont like or have a crush on Fang, Nudge. I never did, and I never will. Comprendo?" I told her. I could still see that she thought I liked him and I was just trying to hide it, but I decided not to continue with the conversation considering the topic we were talking about.

"Sure. Whatever. I know you do though. And I am going to do whatever it takes for you to admit it." She said in a cheery voice. I glared at the back of her head as she skipped away to her homeroom. I walked to my homeroom and sat down in the back. I looked around the room not searching for anything in particular. My eyes wandered around the room and landed on the back of Fang's head. I continued to stare at it, not really thinking about anything. That is, until Fang turned around. I quickly looked away so that he didnt know that I was looking at the back of his head.

"Are you trying to burn holes in the back of my head or something, Max?" He asked me.

"What? No! No! No! Nothing! I wasnt doing anything." I said quickly. I looked to my right since the left of me was the closed blinds of the window. I put my head down, not knowing if he was still looking in my direction. My eyes landed on Iggy, who I havent spoken to since the first day of school.

"Hey Iggy." I said tiredly.

"Hey Max." Iggy said back. He turned his head to face me, even though he couldnt see me, I somehow felt like he could in his own way.

"How's the first three days of school been for you?" I asked him.

"They've been really slow. How about you?" he asked back.

"Same. But in ways they've been really fun. You know how Chris and Brigid were like totally trashed?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Yeah.. that was me." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Why did you do _that_?" Iggy asked.

"Chris was cheating on Nudge with Brigid. It was this big dramatic thing with me and my temper and it just sort of landed on that being my stress ball." I explained to him.

"Oh..." Said Iggy, clearly a little taken aback from finding out that Chris was cheating on Nudge.

After that Iggy and I talked until homeroom started which was only, really about five minutes. After homeroom I bumped into Nudge again who had an evil smirk on her face.

"Okay... I sort of scared to ask.. but... what'd ya do, girly?" I asked her.

"You'll see." she told me. Again, I was a little freaked out and just backed away slowly. About halfway down the hall I turned on my heels and went to my locker so I could get my stuff for english class.

By the time lunch came, I had a series of awkward events happen to me. First, I bumped into Fang. Again. Two, Angel had asked me if I liked Fang. Which I said "no" to of course. Three, I bumped into Fang. AGAIN. And four, _Iggy_, asked me if I liked Fang. I had a strange feeling that Nudge was behind all of this.

After school I went to the cafeteria. I was going to grab an apple. I really liked the granny smith apples. I was a sour girl. I liked things that were sour.. even though they didnt taste sour to me. Only to other people apparently. Anyway I grabbed my apple from the basket, I turned around and started to walk to the door. Nudge and Angel popped right in front of me. I jumped when I looked up.

"Um.. hi?" I told them.

"Oh... you're gonna be so excited for my surprise!" Nudge squealed.

"Yeah. I'm sure im going to be excited." I said dryly. Nudge gave me one of her "way to be a poop" face. I sighed. "Fine. I'll try to be a little excited for whatever disaster is coming my way from you two." I told Angel and Nudge. Nudge smiled. I liked it better when my friends werent upset or pouting at me.

I walked to the parking lot and drove to Panera Bread to pick up dinner for Ella and me. I got ella a ceaser salad and got myself a bagel and cream cheese for tomorrow morning. I drove straight home though I didnt do much once I got there before going to bed. I dropped my car keys into the key bowl on the table in the hall right in front of the front door and took the Panera Bread bag up to Ella's room and dropped it off. Once I got to my room, I did my english, geometry, american history, and chemistry homework and then I walked back down the carpeted hall to Ella's room. I knocked on her door and came in anyway. "Hey" I said. I plopped down on her bed.

She turned around in her purple spinny chair to face me. "Hey" she said back. "How's Death Diamond?" she asked. See, Ella goes to my school's rival school. Of course we didnt hate each other because of it and I didnt go to her school because, well I dont exactly know why.. perhaps I should have thought about that. Oh well. I liked my friends and where I was.

"Torture. Nudge and Angel are trying to set me up with this dude that goes to my school. She's all excited about tomorrow and she thinks that i'll be all excited about her surprise for me. Honestly, I'm sort of worried." I told her.

"Oh wow. Thats more interesting than whats going on at my school.." Ella said. "Well on the bright side you have some sort of surprise waiting for you tomorrow."

"How is that on the bright side? Ella. You know I dislike strongly surprises." I said. I used dislike strongly instead of "hate" because well.. story time:

I used to use the word "hate" a lot. And when I began to live with Ella and JJ and JJ didnt like the word "hate" because she thought that it was too strong of a word. So she told me to start using "dislike strongly" instead of "hate."

"Well I would love to have a surprise so just try to be happy about getting one for once. And be especially grateful since it's coming from a friend who you've only had for three days." She told me. I sighed.

"I guess. Well i'll see you tomorrow mornin'" I said. "Night."

"Late." Ella turned back to her computer and resumed typing her paper.

I went to my room and closed the door. I changed into my PJs which were light blue fuzzy pants with little ducks on them and a white t-shirt. I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face and such. I finished washing my face and dried my face with my lime green towel. I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror. I was thinking that tomorrow I was going to go for a skater look. I didnt know why but I just thought that for one day I might change up my style.

I picked up my cell phone and called my hair stylist since I was, like, three.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Dylan! Its me, Max."

"Oh. Hey Max! How've you been?" he asked me.

"Great. How about you?" I asked back.

"Good. Great. Career's gone way high since I first started out with you and your mom."

"Thats so awesome! Say, do you think you could do an early one for me? I'll pay double if thats what it takes." I offered.

"Oh, thats not necessary, Max. You've been a loyal customer for such a long time. You dont have to pay extra. Hell, I'll give you a discount. What time do you want to do this appointment?" he asked me.

"Wow thanks! Um how's 6:30ish? I have to be at school by 8 so I think that would be enough time to do some quick purple streaks? Considering that my school is only like 5 minutes from your studio." I asked.

"Yeah. That's plenty of time." Dylan repied.

"Awesome. Thank you so much, Dylan." I said.

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, bye."

"Bye, Dylan. Thanks so much again."

"Bye, Max."

I clicked off the phone and went straight to bed.

* * *

**that was such a poop chapter.**

**next chapter soon!  
**

**A.N. - 01/07/2013  
uneventful -_-**


	10. Walking On Sunshine, but Not Really

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm walking on sunshine WOAHHH_

_I'm walking on sunshine WOAHHH_

_And dont it feel good!_

_HEY!_

Ew. I hated that song. Way to perky and loud and happy for the morning. Since I set my alarm clock for 5:30 I knew I wouldnt have gotten up without a motivation. My motivation? Making sure that Ella and JJ dont wake up from my freaking loud annoying bastardus alarm clock. I slapped the "SNOOZE" button and sighed. I turned my head so that my face was in my pillow. I grunted and got up. I opened my closet which, for me, was freakishly big. It wasnt as big as my room but, it sure as hell was close to as big as my bathroom. Which was also freakishly big...

I went over to the section where I keep all of my hats. After trying on several multi-colored hats, I picked out a solid black baseball cap with an NYC logo on it. I walked over to my shirts and tried on a bunch of them. There was one with a long music staff on it and a bunch of notes wrapping the shirt, there was another that was light blue and in purple, white and black, it had the words "Not here, up here dumbass" with an arrow pointing to my face. I didnt think that I would be allowed to wear that around school all day so I put that one away too. After trying on at least 5 more, completely different shirts I settled on a grey t-shirt (that I designed myself) with a grafitti-fied "MAX" written across the chest in black and white. I really liked the "X" on the end of my name on this shirt because it was one of those "X"'s that had the end of one of the bottom ends of the two lines extended with a pointed tip. I grabbed a black zip-up hoodie and slapped on a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans. I slipped on my favorite pair of black and white checkered KEDs and went downstairs. In the kitchen I opened one of the cabinets above the sink and pulled out a post-it note and a pen. I started peeling the orange and quickly finished peeling it. As I was throwing away the orange peel, I looked at the clock above the stove and saw that it was already 6AM. I quickly went back to the post-it and wrote to JJ or Ella:

_Hey,_

_Went to get my hair done. Im getting some purple streaks._

_DONT FREAK WHEN I GET HOME!_

_Love,_

_Max_

I slapped it on the coffee maker, grabbed my bag by the door, and ran to the garage to grab my skateboard. I stopped by a starbucks drive through and grabbed two Carmel Soy Lattes on my way to _Studio J_, which was Dylan's hair salon. One latte for me and one latte for Dylan. I wasnt sure what he got but who doesnt love a good Carmel Soy Latte. I got to the hair studio with 5 minutes to spare. I waited on the steps outside of the door to the studio and waited for Dylan. I started to drink my latte and heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to a familiar smiling face.

"Early as always, arent we, Max" he said.

"You bet. Come on. Let's go do this shabam thinger-ma-jig." I said back.

"Oh how i've missed your inventive words, Max." Dylan told me.

"Oh how I know you have." I said. Sure it was a little self-centered... but not really. I handed Dylan the latte. "I wasnt sure what you usually get so I just got a double of what I get." I explained.

"I usually get a Carmel Soy Latte." Dylan told me.

"Shut up! No way! So do I!" I exclaimed. How much of a quawinkiy-dink was that? "Thats so cool we get the same thing. So if there's time, do you think you could give he some layers? Not cut my hair shorter, just layer it?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Since the hair dye will quickly dye your hair we should have plenty of time." Dylan told me. He unlocked the door to his studio and while he did my hair we caught up with each other. It was 7:30 when we were all done. "Well, you look fabulous! If I do say so myself." Dylan told me. He spun me around in the hairdresser spiny chair. I looked into the mirror and saw that my hair was totally tricked out. I loved it. My blond hair was placed over my shoulders and went down to about a good three inches above my bellybutton and had little flairs of purple in it. My hair also felt a lot lighter considering that the layers were fairly thin.

"Wow." I said. "Thank you so so so so much Dylan. So how much do I owe you?" I asked him.

"Ah, dont worry about it. You have enough troubles. No need to pay." Dylan told me.

"Aw! Thanks, Dylan. But really, here's thirty for your troubles." I stuffed a twenty and a ten in his shirt pocket, grabbed my bag and skateboard, put my hat back on, and raced to school so that I wouldnt be late.

I walked into homeroom just in time that day. Nudge said that she loved how I looked today and especially the purple streaks in my hair but she would have preferred it pink instead of purple and all of the black I was wearing. Angel said she would wear what I was wearing if it were all green. Odd friends I have. Very odd.

I was skateboarding across the parking lot with Nudge and Angel close behind. I looked behind me to see how far back they were since I couldnt hear Nudge. Amazingly enough she wasnt talking. I was highly concerned and stopped in my wheels. (**A.N. Get it. Like people say "stopped in my tracks" but since Max was on wheels she said "stopped in my wheels"! bahahahha okay its really not all that funny. Back to the storyy**) "Nudge, you okay? You stopped talking for a second there." I said.

"Yeah I'm totally fine." Nudge said. She and Angel giggled. I gave them a weird look. "Um Max." Nudge said.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked her. Both she and Angel came up to me. Nudge grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "I think someone wants to talk to you." I looked up to see Fang there, semi-blushing. You couldnt see his cheeks red, but you could feel the embarrassment vibe off of him.

"Oh. Hi Fang." I said. I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Whats up?" I asked.

"Um. Were you doing anything Friday night?" he asked.

"Oh um yeah actually. I was-"

"She'll be there." Nudge and Angel butted in. They were so dead.

"Just text me the info since Max clearly wouldnt care about it and she'll see you there. We'll make sure of it." Angel said with a smile on her face.

Fang's face brightened a little bit. As much as he could in his current state. "Okay, cool. I'll see you guys tomorrow." he said. He turned on his heel and walked over to his black Porshe. As soon as he was out of the parking lot, I turned around to Nudge and Angel. I could just see the steam coming from my own head.

"Okay. So we know you're mad and all... but at least you have a date with the hottest guy at school!" Nudge said hopefully.

"You two are _beyond_ dead if I dont like Friday night." I told them.

Nudge squealed. "Oh goodie! You like my surprise!" Nudge said. She turned to Angel and they high-fived each other.

"You two set me up?" I questioned them.

"Well not exactly," Angel said, "See, we hinted to Fang that you liked him and that he should ask you out. We didnt tell him directly but we knew that we hinted enough so that he got the picture." Angel explained. **BBBBBBZZZZZZZZ **Angel got a text.

"Oh good. You two have a date at 8PM friday night at a private club! Shnazzy!" Angel exclaimed.

"What in the world have I let you two get me into?" I asked them.

"What is going to be the best date of your life!" Nudge squealed.

**BBBBBBBBZZZZZZZ** Angel got another text. I grabbed her phone so I could see it for myself.

_Tell Max to bring either a swimsuit or something she can wear on the beach with her in her bag or whatever you girls call it_

the text said.

"Oh no." I said. I was horrified of what torture I was about to go through.

"SHOPPING TIME!" Nudge and Angel screamed together.

"No! No no no no no no no! I REFUSE!" I yelled. Nudge grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car. Angel grabbed my bag and my skateboard and dumped it into Nudge's Chevy's trunk.

"To the mall... away!" Nudge yelled out the window as she pulled out of the parking spot.

By the time this field trip was done. I was going to be plain, flat out, dead.

* * *

**Eh. It just passed 5AM so ima go to bed while by best boy buddie wakes up.  
xoxo**


	11. Shopping

**So im watching Star Wars for the first time and Yoda looks like a muppet to me.**

**no offense to the Star Wars loverss but he does!**

**Harrison Ford just got a major liplock from Princess Leia! yikes.**

* * *

It seemed like the longest car ride of my life to the mall. Nudge and Angel could not stop talking about what, can you believe it? dress I would wear for my.. date.

"I think she should wear a aqua blue dress. One of those ones where it is above the knee and then its all flowy and layered. Plus I think that it being a tube dress would give it a little edge." Nudge told Angel.

"Really because I think that it should be more of a purple to match her hair. Plus I think that it should be floor length but just long enough to cover her feet. Not too long or it will drag on the floor and it will get all dirty. Also, I think that it should be a thick halter dress." Angel disagreed.

"Well _I_ think that it should be a black long-sleeved dress that ends at mid-thigh with a high collar neckline." I spoke out. I only said that dress because it really was one of the only dresses that I had. Plus. If I had to chose a favorite dress. It would be that one.

"Actually," Nudge started, "that would be a _perfect_ dress. But you still need to get some accessories. So dont go thinking that you can get out of going to the mall with us, Max."

"Couldnt imagine." I muttered to myself.

When we got to the mall Angel and Nudge dragged me into Aldo and got me a pair of SOUS earrings, a PORTUONDO bracelet, a COSTEIRA bracelet, a MACLAREN ring, and a LIEFER hair clip (**A.N. I wasnt sure if those were brand names or the name of the independent accessory so I just capitalized them.**). Then Angel begged to get me some shoes to go with my dress. I went along since my house was more that 5 miles away and when you only have a skateboard as transportation... you'll do whatever it takes to get a car ride home with someone you know.

I ended up getting a pair of N.Y.L.A. Mieko Boots. They were actually really awesome. They were black and lace ups. Plus the shoes had two buckle straps.. which I really liked. After I bought my one pair of shoes and Nudge and Angel had their... many.. pairs, they dragged me to American Eagle so that I could get a... bikini. They had me try on several bikini's. There was a red and white striped one, there was one in the same design just navy and white, there was another that was a pink/peach color with white flowers on it, and all of these weird designs. I wasnt exactly the person who liked really complex and colorful and "exciting" designs and outfits. I was a plain girl. I liked my clothes plain along with my personality. I convinced Nudge and Angel to let me get the plain black bikini. Their only condition? They each get one day to style me however they wanted and I couldnt complain. I made a condition to their condition. NO BRIGHT COLORS. They agreed to my condition to their condition, so I agreed to their condition.

When we were all done shopping we grabbed some smoothies at the smoothie bar in the food court. We sat down at one of the booth seats. I had a side to myself, while Nudge and Angel shared a side. Of course we put _all_ of the shopping bags on the empty seat next to me which was more like a tower than a stack. The bags were starting to topple over me. I placed some of Nudge and Angel's stuff on the floor so that I wouldnt get stuck underneath a pile of shopping bags in public. While we were sipping on our smoothies and talking about random stuff like:

Who would win in a fight? Octo mom or Brittney Spears

and

If a hobo walked up to a teacher, what would the teacher do?

And that type of random stuff. As we were talking we didnt notice that someone had come to our table. We all looked up. GUESS WHOOO.

"What do you want Lissa?" I asked. Lissa turned to Nudge.

"Will you please tell Max that I will not talk to her because I do not want to get hit and that she cant tell that im looking at her because im wearing my sunglasses and that she doesnt know that im thinking about her because she cant read minds?" Lissa asked Nudge.

"You heard her." Nudge said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway since im not talking to Max directly, she cant do anything to me. Just wanted to say to watch out. I will get my revenge for Max stealing my boyfriend." She turned on her heel and walked away to her little possy who followed her to the Victoria's Secret store.

"So you guys want to chill at my place for a little bit?" I asked them. I wasnt going to worry about what Lissa had said. If she was going to mess with me she was going to pay a big price.

"Sure." Angel and Nudge said at the same time.

"I want to see what you look like with your entire outfit on. I think you'll look totally shnazzy." Angel said.

I laughed. "Haha whatever you say Angel." I smiled. "Come on. Lets go."

As soon as we got to my house I yelled "Friends over. Dont bother me."

"Say please!" Ella yelled back.

"PLEASE."

"Much better."

I sighed. Ella could sometimes be so annoying. But I loved her anyway. I led the girls up to my room and stopped right in front of it. "Okay. Before you guys come in here... you have to promise not to freak or obsess over anything or tell anyone about my freakishly large house and bedroom. Got it?" Nudge and Angel exchanged questioning looks but nodded. "Okay." I opened my bedroom door and they were all over the place before I even took three steps in.

"WOW. Max! This is so cool! How come you never told us about this?" Nudge asked.

"Um. I'll tell you guys later. But remember. No obsessing, no freaking out about anything, and no telling anyone about this." I reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah. Now lets see this smoking hot dress of yours and see how you look." Angel said.

I opened my closet doors up. "This.. is your.. _closet_?" Nudge said in awe.

"Um.. yeah. I'll explain all of this stuff later. Now lets see.. where did I put that dress... It should be in here.. I havent worn it in like 2 months.." I wondered to myself. "Oh! I know where I put it!" I walked over to the drawers near the shirts. "I thought I wasnt going to wear it for a while so I thought that eventually it could work out as a freakishly long shirt and slap on some leggings or something and put it with my rain boots.. or something like that." I explained to Nudge and Angel who were currently going through every piece of clothing in my abnormally large closet. (**A.N. If this isnt clear already (lol) Max's closet **_**is**_** a walk in closet. Like bigger than normal. (thats what she said) haha**) While they were distracted went to my tights/leggings/stockings drawer and picked out my fishnet tights that went really well with my dress. I took my tights, dress, shoes, and other various accessories to the bathroom and put them all on.

Honestly when I was finished I felt more like a stripper than a girl going on a date at a country club. I looked at myself in the full body mirror and tilted my head to the side in thought. I knew what was throwing it all off... my leggings. I took the leggings off and examined myself again. Still too stripper. "_I know what will make this better..._" I thought to myself. I wrapped a bathrobe around me and went back to my closet. Nudge and Angel and moved from the shirts to the shoes, meaning that they went through all of the shirts, pants, and dresses. I went to the jacket section and picked out my favorite light lavender cropped jacket that ended at my waist and the sleeves didnt go past my elbows. It was made of fake leather since I never used real animal products like fur and leather. It was against my rules.

I went back to the bathroom with the jacket in my hand and locked the door. I slipped off the bathrobe and put the jacket on. "That's so much better." I said to myself. I decided that I wasnt going to worry about my hair. I was going to let Nudge and Angel do my hair and... make-up. I had a feeling that I might... just might, regret making that decision, but I wasnt any good at either. I walked out of the bathroom in my full outfit and walked to the closet. Nudge and Angel were done looking at everything and were sitting on the bench in the middle of my closet.

"What do you guys think?" I asked them nervously. They both looked up and their eyes widened. "Its the color of the jacket isnt it?" I asked.

"Girl..." Nudge began. "You are smokin' H-O-T, HOT."

"You look totally amazing!" Angel squealed.

"Thanks. But I dont know.. I mean it just seems too..." I began

"Girl. Just shut up. You look good. You look sexy. And the important thing is that Fang is not going to be able to take his eyes off of you for more than five seconds." Nudge ranted me. I could hear the attitude and seriousness and a small hint of laughter in her voice.

"I guess..."

"You know it." Angel said.

"Yeah. You guys... I guess your right. Im just not used to giving myself complements. Thats all." I told them. "Oh and I need you guys to do me a favor. I need you to do my hair and..." I hesitated, "make-up for tomorrow night. Will you do it?" I asked them.

"HELL YEAH WE'LL DO IT!" they both screamed together.

"Cool. But remember... NO BRIGHT COLORS." I reminded them.

"Yeah yeah... just relax. We've got the whole look thing under control." Angel said. "Hey since it's like 6, I think im gonna jet. Nudge do you want to come with for a while to plan out how the hair and makeup are gonna go together tomorrow?" Angel asked.

"Sure. I got time. Mom's not gonna be home until, like, 10 tonight... so I should be cool." Nudge said.

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow Max!" Angel said excitedly.

"Yup." I replied. I walked them downstairs and opened the door for them. "Bye!" I yelled after them.

"See ya!" Nudge yelled back with her hand up high and waving good bye to me. (**A.N. That sounded like it rhymed to me...**) I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be the longest day of my life.

* * *

**Chapter 12 coming soon!**


	12. Dates

**On my way to China right now :P**

**so I made the "private club" a country club.  
**

**wah. enjoy!**

* * *

"Max! Stop squirming! You wanted us to do your hair and make-up and this is what happens when you do that! So stop moving so that I can get on your eyeliner!" Nudge told me. I didnt like make-up at all. I made me feel like the boogie monster got to me and only sneezed on my face.

"Come on, Max! Stop moving! I dont want to burn you with the curling iron!" Angel yelled at me. She had already burned me five times but of course I was so focused on the fact that Nudge was putting a ton of make-up of my face, that I didnt feel it at all.

"FINE. I'LL STAY STILL." I decided. I didnt want Angel to burn me on my forehead and have to go meet Fang with a giant red spot on my head with a little white bubble of burnt skin and have to explain what happened. And Nudge... well you dont want to mess with Nudge when she's doing what she's best at. I closed my eyes and felt Angel using her 1 inch curling iron, combing my hair to get a part of it, get the curling iron around it but only leave my hair on the curling iron long enough for it to be wavy, and straight.. it really could be either. I couldnt tell since my eyes were closed. I could feel Nudge putting eye shadow on my eyelids and then on top of the eye shadow put on some sort of pencil eyeliner... it was too hard to be liquid and too soft to be a roll on eyeliner. I might not like the stuff.. but I have a younger sister in 8th grade, a mom, and these two knuckle heads (**A.N. For some reason I find the word "knuckles" funny... just the way it sounds. Hehe its so funny. Just say it out loud and see if you laugh. I did hahaha**) to keep me around the horrible stuff.

_An hour later_

"Okay Max. You can open your eyes now." Nudge said.

"I dont want to look at the monster that you have made me." I told them. I was terrified. I did _not_ want to look at what they did to me. All the make-up. My face felt really sticky.

"Max. Open your eyes right now." Angel instructed me.

"Why should I?" I asked them

"Because we spent nearly a whole hour working on it and we will personally kill you if you dont open your eyes and at least look at it." Nudge said.

"Okay so you've got a point." I admitted. "Alright. I'll open my eyes." I prepared myself for what I was about to see in the mirror as I slowly opened my eyes.

When my eyes were fully opened I looked in the mirror and saw someone in my place that I didnt recognize. She looked... well..._hot_.

"What have you done to me?" I asked them

"You dont like it?" Angel asked.

"No. Thats the thing. I absolutely _love _it." I told them. I hated to admit it but the make-up really did do a little something for my face which was very plain.

"Excellent!" Nudge squealed. "Oh wait! You need to look at your whole body." She went to her closet and pulled out a full body mirror so that I could look at myself.

I looked at myself and said "I cant believe I let you guys do this."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because! I mean I look hot, sure! But I mean Fang knows that I dont wear make-up and he's gonna be totally weirded out. And what if he doesnt like it or he doesnt like girls that wear make-up? Oh is this waterproof by the way?" I mini-ranted.

"Yes, it is waterproof. And if Fang doesnt like it than I will personally go up to him and shove my hand up his as-" Nudge began.

"WHAT SHE MEANS IS... if he doesnt like it then fine. But we will make sure that if he doesnt like it and dumps you before the first date, which we are hoping doesnt happen, someone else from school will be there to ask you out. And dont worry. We'll make sure it's someone of your taste." Angel said.

"Plus i'll interrogate him to see if he's worthy." Nudge added in.

"Only you two..." I sighed.

All they did was smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * time passes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * sorta * * * * * * ** *

Nudge tried to convince me to let her and Angel drive me to my date, but I denied. I was _not_ going to spend another car ride with that girl's motor mouth.

I sat in my car for about 5 minutes before actually starting the engine to get to the country club. I opened my black purse and took out my car keys and plugged them into the key hole and started the engine. I backed up out of the driveway and started to make my way to Wayne Country Club.

I managed to finally make it to Wayne Country Club after going into a lot of hidden driveways and missing a lot of turns. I wasnt the best navigator of the whole city quite yet. I pulled into a parking spot in the shade. Even though it was practically night time, I liked to keep my car hidden. Plus since it's black nobody will really see it and if someone crashes it I get a new car, free of charge. Plus, no robber would have the eyes to see it in the dark, so I knew my stuff wouldnt get stolen. Or anything important.

I entered the country club with my hands across my chest. I stopped in the center of the room and looked around. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I jumped. I quickly turned around to see who it was, only to come face to face with Fang.

"Dont ever do that again." I warned him. All he did was shrug and gently grabbed my arm and led me to the club's café type restruant. When we entered there was a long bar nearly filling up the whole length of the wall opposite to where we were standing. On the wall to our right there was a stage with two stools, two mics, with one of the stands having a guitar mic.

"Open mic night?" I asked Fang. All he did was nod. He tried to hide a small smirk but it was obviously failing. "What are you smirking at?" I asked him.

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all." he replied. I glared at him. "Look, you'll find out soon enough. Just relax for now."

"Fine." I told him.

We got a table towards the back (near the wall opposite of the stage) of the room. It was a full house. A fairly young waitress came over to us. She seemed very perky.

"Hello. My name is Miranda and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Coke." Fang and I said together. We both looked at each other for a second. Then I turned away to look at the performer. He was pretty hot. He had sandy blonde wavy curly hair. Not afro curly... but curly. He was wearing a white long sleeved polo made from a very thin fabric... or was it cotton? I wasnt sure about these types of things... the first three buttons were undone and he had a loose, thin, black, satin tie around his neck and he was wearing jeans with blue and white checkered VANs. He had one of those adorable faces though. He wasnt cute but he wasnt hot... but he was right in the middle. He had crystal blue eyes that the light shone right off of.

He was playing "Falling for You" by Ronnie Day on the guitar. I loved acoustic guitar. I was more of a country and rock type of girl. Odd combo I know but both are great. I listened to some pop but not a lot. I was to... not music like for me.

The waitress came back with our drinks. She placed the tray on another table and placed the coasters on our table. As she was doing so, I couldnt help but notice that when she was putting down the coaster for Fang, she leaned down a little bit so he could see how big her boobs were. He didnt seem to notice. He just looked at me, then the stage, then back at me, then the stage, and so on and so on. When she put my coaster down she simply dropped it. She didnt really seem to care too much about how I was enjoying anything. Just Fang. Miranda walked away to give *ahem* Fang *cough* time to decided what he wanted to order.

"You seriously didnt notice?" I asked him. He turned his head to me.

"Notice what?" he asked me back.

"You're such an idiot." I told him. I chuckled. "Dude, she's _so_ into you." I pointed out.

"I couldnt care less." He replied. I gave him a questioning look. He didnt care that girls were totally into him? Dang. Fang turned his head back to Ronnie Day man and continued watching him. I turned to watch him too.

_Would she  
__Could she  
__Be thinking  
__Of me_

_All along  
__And if I asked her  
__Would she tell me  
__The truth_

_Cause its a long way down  
__When your hopes are  
__High as moutains  
__And i'm worried that I'm _

_Falling for you_

He ended the song beautifully. There was a big and loud cheer coming from the audience. The waitress came and walked right in front of my view of the stage and asked if she could take (*cough* Fang *cough*) our order. Fang said he wasnt hungry and that I should order something.

"Um I'll have the rainbow sherbert." I said. She wrote down my order, dropped her arms to her side and looking up at the ceiling, and walked stomped her way behind the "Employees Only" door.

"Rainbow sherbert?" Fang asked.

"Any form of ice cream makes me really hungry. And then after I finish the form of ice cream I decide whether I am going to eat a meal or if i'm gonna ask for the check." I explained. He did a small smile and turned to the stage. I looked at Fang. Just observing him. I saw that he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a solid black long sleeved jacket that he left unbuttoned. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and black converse that was very nicely drawn on.

"Who drew those on your shoes?" I asked him. Fang looked down at his shoes and quietly said, "I did."

"Woah. You drew those? Thats so awesome!" I told him.

"I get bored during the day so I just doodle." Fang explained.

"Wait that's your _doodling_? Something that your actually focused and trying to draw well must be more than perfect then." I said. I put my arms behind my neck and leaned back in my chair a little bit. I took a quick glance at Fang. In the dark you can barely see that boy but you could feel the emabrassment coming off of his body. "I..."

"And ending open mic night is the usual. Now, who will our spotlight pick from our audience?" The MC announced.. and asked. The spotlights were very bright and I had a hard time following them. I looked at Fang who had the same smirk on his face as he did at the beginning of this.. date.

"You. Did. Not." I said to him. All he did was turn to me with a small smile. "You are beyond dead Fang..." I told him.

"I know. I just thought this might be amusing."

As I had expected... both bright spotlights landed on me. I had a blank expression on my face. Three men in dark clothes came up to me and grabbed my chair and lifted me up. I kept my expression blank and just went with it. The three men carried me backstage and put me down. The MC, or who I was guessing the man who walked up to me was, came up to me.

"Can you play guitar? Like can you play any songs?" He asked me.

"I know three songs if thats what your asking." I told him.

"Great!" he said. Then, one of the three men put a guitar strap, along with the guitar, around me. Another one of the men offered me a pick and a capo. I took both and nodded graciously. A lady came up to me and put a thin lavender purple headband with a big black rose on the left side on my head. Then the third man of the trio lifted me up and put me right behind the curtain. Right as the third man was out of sight the curtain opened and I flinched at the 6 or 7 lights that were multiple colors were shone on me. I assumed that I was supposed to go sit on the stool and play and sing. I walked up to the stool and sat on it. The stool had two levels of bars that attached all of the legs of the chair. I put my right leg on the higher bar and my left on the bottom. I placed the guitar comfortably on my right thigh and was about to start and then I noticed that Ronnie Day man was sitting next to me. He put out his hand for me to shake.

"Hey. I'm Sam. I do the harmony stuff for the lucky contestant that gets to do this every Friday night." Ronnie Day... Sam said.

I took his hand and shook it. "Max." I said. He didnt need to know anymore than my name.

"So what song or songs are we doing?" Sam asked.

"Well I was just about to do Untouchable by Taylor Swift." I told him.

"I've heard that song. It's good." he said.

"Yeah." I replied. I turned back to the audience and resumed my original position.

Right leg up, left leg down, guitar on right thigh. I took a deep breath and strummed out the first few chords that made the intro along with the rest of the song so that Sam could harmonize with it.

_Untouchable  
__like a distant diamond sky  
__I'm reachin out  
__and I just cant tell you why_

_Caught up in you  
__I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable  
__burnin brighter than the sun  
__And when you're close  
__I feel like comin undone_

_In the middle of the night  
__When I'm in this dream  
__It's like a million little stars  
__Spellin out your name_

_You gotta  
__Come on, come on  
__Say that we'll be together  
__Come on, come on_

_Little taste of heaven  
__oh, oh_

_Its half full  
__And I wont wait here all day  
__I know you're saying that you'd be here  
__Anyway_

_But you're untouchable  
__Burnin brighter than the sun  
__And now that you're close  
__I feel like comin undone_

_In the middle of the night  
__When I'm in this dream  
__It's like a million little stars  
__Spellin out your name_

_You gotta  
__Come on, come on  
__Say that we'll be together  
__Come on, come on_

_Oh_

_In the middle of the night  
__Wakin from this dream  
__I wanna feel you by my side  
__Standin next to me_

_You gotta  
__Come on, come on  
__Say that we'll be together  
__Come on, come on_

_Little taste of heaven  
__I'm caught up in you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Cause you're untouchable  
__Burnin brighter than the sun  
__Now that you're close  
__I feel like comin undone_

_In the middle of the night  
__When I'm in this dream  
__It's like a million little stars  
__Spellin out your name_

_You gotta  
__Come on, come on  
__Say that we'll be together  
__Come on, come on_

_Oh, oh_

_In the middle of the night  
__When I'm in this dream  
__It's like a million little stars  
__Spellin out your name_

_You gotta  
__Come on, come on  
__Say that we'll be together  
__Come on, come on  
__Come on_

_In the middle of the night  
__Wakin from this dream  
__I wanna feel you by my side  
__Standin next to me_

_You gotta  
__Come on, come on  
__Say that we'll be together  
__Come on, come on_

_Little taste of heaven  
__Oh, oh, oh  
__Oh, oh, oh  
__Oh, oh_

_And in the middle of the night  
__When I'm in this dream  
__It's like a million little stars  
__Spellin out your name_

_You gotta  
__Come on, come on  
__C-come on, come on  
__Come on, come one_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Like a million little stars  
__Spellin out your name  
__Spellin out your  
__name_

_Oh_

As I finished the song there as a big applause from the audience and I got up and bowed.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" the crowd kept chanting. I frantically shook my head but I eventually game in when the three really buff guys wouldnt let me leave.

I said to Sam, "Have you ever heard of First Cut is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow?"

"Yeah. I'm a big country fan." Sam said.

"Cool. So am I." I said to him.

I played the intro tab and began

_I would have given you all of my heart  
__But there's someone who's torn it apart  
__And he's taken just all that I have  
__But if you wanna try to love again_

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
__The first cut is the deepest  
__Baby I know  
__The first cut is the deepest_

_And when it comes to being lucky  
__He's first  
__But when it comes to lovin me  
__He's worst_

_I still want you by my side  
__Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
__And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
__If you wanna try to love again_

_Try  
__Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
__Oh_

_First cut is the deepest  
__Baby I know  
__The first cut is the deepest_

_And when it comes to being lucky  
__He's first  
__But when it comes to lovin me  
__He's worst_

_I still want you by my side  
__Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
__But I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_Cause if you wanna try to love again  
__(try to love again, try to love again)  
__Baby I'll try to love again but I know  
__Oh_

_The first cut is the deepest  
__Baby I know  
__The first cut is the deepest_

_And when it comes to being lucky  
__He's first  
__But when it comes to lovin me  
__He's worst_

_Oh_

_The first cut is the deepest  
__Baby I know  
__The first cut is the deepest  
__Try to love again_

There was another big round of applause from the people in the café type restruant.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. I walked off the stage and handed the guitar to one of the trio of men in black.

I walked back out to my table to go pound Fang for making me do that. As I reached the table I saw that Fang was sitting on the table and that there was someone else with him. I walked closer to the picture in front of me but stopped half way.

The second figure looked like.. _a girl_. I took one more step to see that the feminine figure stepped towards Fang. One more step and I saw it. They were kissing.

"Bastard!" I screamed at Fang. The girl was the waitress and she just placed her fingertips over her lips and giggled. Fang looked shocked and guilty and had a small glint of sorrow in his dark brown eyes. I went over to my chair and took my purse and started to walk away. Fang grabbed my wrist.

"Max wait I can explai-" I turned around and slapped him. We looked at each other for a little and then I pulled my wrist free. I put my bag down on the floor and slowly took my heels (shoes) off, careful not to fall and look like an idiot. I put my shoes in Fang's empty hands which were no longer empty, picked up my purse and walked away. When I reached the front door of the building and walked out, I ran to the beach across the road from the country club.

I stopped right where the tide was at its highest so that my toes could feel the wet sand that the clear water and turned the white sand into. I hugged my knees tight to my chest and rested my china on the top of my knees. "_Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?_" I asked my self. I then heard footsteps in the sand behind me.

"Get lost, Fang." I said. I heard the footsteps get closer. I stood up and turned around to face, oh lookie here! Fang.

"I told you to get lost." I said more clearly than the last time. He still didnt budge. "Do you have _ears_?" I asked him. I gave him a little push. "What?" another little push. "Are you gonna come up with some lame excuse?" I pushed him again with a little more force. I felt some tears welling up. "I trusted you." Another push with more force. "I went on a freaking _date_ with you." Another push with even more force and tears starting to spill out. "I let Nudge and Angel coat me with this sticky, disgusting stuff." More pushes. "I went _shopping_ with them for this." I pushed Fang with the hardest push I could do. He actually fumbled a little bit. At this point my face was streaked with tears. Luckily Nudge and Angel used waterproof make-up. It was probably smudged a little bit because I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

Fang gave me one little push while I was off guard and I fell right down. I sat there, with my hands behind me giving me support, for about a minute and I turned back around to the ocean. "So? Aren't you gonna leave?" I asked him. What he did next was some what surprising. He plopped down right next to me.

"You know and saw how that waitress was, what did you say... into me. You were onstage and I was watching alone. No one needed anything, so she made a move while you were up on stage." He said.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

"Because, Max," Fang began, "I asked you to this didnt I? I'm not that bad." He made a small smile.

"So I overreacted a bit... no need to rub it in my face." I said. "Please dont tell anyone about this..." I pleaded.

"As long as you forgive me." Fang offered

"For what?" I asked. "You did nothing wrong. She went on you. You could.."

"have gotten out of it." Fang finished for me. I was going to say couldnt but apparently he thought he could.

"Its fine." I said. I turned my head towards Fang. We looked into each other's eyes. At first Fang hesitated but went through. He leaned in a little bit to see in which direction would I move. Guess what? I moved closer to him. Getting the small confidence that he needed, Fang moved in all the way and kissed me. For you sappy love story fans out there... get this.

Fireworks went up when he kissed me. I didnt bother to look at them. All I know about that night is that I _**so**_kissed him back.

* * *

**A.N. - 01/07.2013  
what the _hell_ was 13 year old me thinking - what is this.  
_singing?_ _Max and Fang - SINGING.  
_i'm so embarrassed, you have no idea.**


	13. Music is Like a Variety of Colors

"And thats what happened last night." I told Nudge and Angel. It was saturday morning, around 9AM.

"AWWWW!" Nudge squealed. "That is just the _cutest_ thing I've ever heard!"

"That is soooo adorable! Max! You and Fang are totally an item."Angel commented.

"I've only been dating him for a day, Angel... dont get carried away just yet." I told her

"But you know that its true!" She urged.

"Admit it, Max." Nudge said, "You are totally into Fang and we know that he's into you. So what are you gonna name your babies?"

"NUDGE! I'm not gonna have sex with the guy! We're fourteen!" I exclaimed. Boy... that girl had some serious relationship ideas for Fang and me.. I didnt even want to think about it.

*beep beep*

"Hang on guys... getting another call. Be right back." I said

"Yup" Angel and Nudge said.

"I'll bet it's Fang." Angel said.

"I know right?" Nudge said.

All I did was groan. I did _not_ need those two completely in on my relationship stuff. It should be between the two people dating. If I did let those two in on every detail... my life would be a living nightmare. Well... more like one anyway. I clicked off the conversation with Nudge and Angel to answer my other call.

****** Other Cellular Line ******

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh hey, Fang."

"Hey. Do you wanna meet at the mall this evening?" He asked me. One of the things that I liked about Fang is that he just gets to the point. He doesnt do any lead up explanations. He just asks the straight forward question.

"Sure. That'd be cool. Um.. What time do you wanna meet?" I asked him.

"Hows 4:30?"

"Cant wait." I said cheerfully. I had to admit... I was pretty excited for this. I wasnt quite sure what I was excited for but I just was excited.

"See you then." Fang said back.

"Kay... well.. bye then." I said

"Yeah." he replied. I clicked off and back onto the chat with Nudge and Angel.

"And then he asked me out and I said yes!" Nudge said as she finished her story.

"Who asked you out? Just because I leave to take another call.."

"From Fang." Angel added

"soo does not mean that I get left out of _your_ relationship life! NOW SPILL!" I phone yelled at her. You know how there is a difference in you yell when you are in person and over the phone? Yeah. I named those. Phone yell and yell. I think I like the names. They're simple and easy to remember.

"Iggy." Nudge said.

"AWWWWWW! THAT IS SOOO ADORABLE!" I exclaimed. "Aww! What are you guys doing?" I asked Nudge.

"We're going to the mall today." Nudge replied.

"Woah, really?" I asked

"Yeah. Around 4:30ish." Nudge specified.

"Thats so crazy.." I said.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because Fang just asked me to the mall today at 4:30." I said

"That is so awesome! We should do a double date!" Nudge squealed.

"Hey! I feel left out right now!" Angel butted in.

"Hm... how would you like to go with a junior?" I asked her.

"I'm in." Angel replied quickly.

"Awesome. If I can get him to come." I said. We all laughed.

"Here, come over right now so that we can all get ready in time. Knowing how long it takes you two to get ready." I told them.

"Yeah. I'll be there in ten." Nudge said.

"I'll be there in fifteen." Angel said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys soon." I said.

"Bye." Angel said.

"Late." Nudge added in.

"See ya." I said. I clicked off the phone and scrolled through my contacts. I found the number that I was looking for and called it.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Max." I said.

"Oh.. oh hey! Hey! Whats up?" he asked.

"Um.. so my friends and I are going on a kind of tripe date but one of us doesnt have a date." I explained.

"Mhmm.. Go on." he said.

"So do you think you could go with one of my friends? You dont have to keep dating her, but just this once so that she doesnt feel lonely with my boyfriend and I and my friend's boyfriend and her." I told him.

"Sure. I'm not doing anything today. What time?"

"4:30 at the Moreland Mall." I said.

"Okay. See you there."

"Yup." I hung up the phone and walked to my closet.

*ding dong*

The doorbell rang. "_Must be Nudge_." I thought. When I opened the door I saw that it was Gazzy.

"Gazzy! What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Um.. can I see Ella? I need to see her really fast because my older step-brother needs to get home to get something ready for his date this afternoon." He explained.

"Yeah. She's in her bedroom. If you make her cry again though you're gonna be reporting to me." I warned him.

"Gotcha." he said as he ran up the stairs to Ella's room.

I went outside and sat on the stone porch, waiting for Nudge or Angel to show up. I looked at Gazzy's step-brother who looked oddly familiar. I couldnt point out exactly who it was from the back but I swear I have seen the same strawberry blonde hair somewhere. I mean sure a lot of people had that colored hair but they style of it looked familiar too. Finally Nudge and Angel showed up together.

"Jeez. What took you two so long?" I asked them as they came up to the porch.

"Nudge couldnt find her favorite pair of skinny jeans. So I went inside and saw 10,000 pairs of her favorite jeans but noooo... she had to have the one that had little purple paint streaks on them." Angel exaggerated. Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Oh Max?" Nudge asked.

"Supps?" I asked back.

"Why is Iggy sitting outside of your house?"

"I could ask myself the same question. I... IGGY IS GAZZY'S BROTHER?" I yelled. It was loud enough for Iggy to hear and he turned around.

"_Max_?" Iggy said. "My brother is dating your sister?"

"Well shes not my sister but yeah pretty much. Wow. Thats a mini mind blower." I said.

"Yeah. For me too." Iggy said.

"Iggy get lost!" Nudge whined. "I need to get ready and I dont want you to see me before the final product. Now shoo! Shoo!"

"Alright, alright. Max, tell Gazzy that I already left. He should know the way home." Iggy said.

"Yup." I said.

"Kay see you later." Iggy said as he turned to leave.

"Oh Iggy." Nudge said.

"Yeah?" Iggy asked.

"We're doing a triple date today at the mall." Nudge told him. "Me and you, Max and Fang, and Angel and some junior."

"Okay. Want me to tell Fang?" Iggy asked me.

"That'd be cool." I replied.

"Okay. See you guys at 4:30." He said and turned and began his walk home.

Nudge, Angel, and I went inside to my room and took the clothes that we were going to wear out and spread them out so that we could see what they would look like.

Nudge had her special skinny jeans with a thin black belt, a neon splatter painted white t-shirt, and a pair of brown boots that went up to her knee, over her jeans, and were loose at the top. The boots also had 2 inch heel.

Angel had a neon green tank top over a ¾ sleeved grey and white shirt and a dark grey vest on top of that. She also had jean shorts and pink flip-flops.

As for me, I took a black spaghetti strap tank top with a white studded belt around the waist along with wrinkled khaki shorts that went down a little past my knee. For shoes I had my black, white, and navy nike dunks.

We all loved each other's outfits equally. Plus, each of our outfits said something about us.. sort of. We all got dressed in our interesting outfits and came back out and sat down on my bed.

"Alright, Angel." Nudge said, "Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who gets to do Max."

"Whoa, what?" I asked.

"Well we're not letting you do your hair and make-up on your own!" Angel said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because! You'll just put it in a boring ponytail and thats no fun." Nudge pouted.

"Ugh! Fine. You win this time." I said.

"Alright. Angel, ready?"

"Ready, Nudge."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors! 1, 2, 3!"

They both put out their hands. Nudge had rock, Angel had paper.

"HA HA! PAPER BEATS ROCK!"

"Really? Let me throw a rock at you and see you defend yourself with a piece of paper." Nudge challenged.

"She's got a point." I pointed out.

"Dammit." Angel said.

"YES! Ah.. this is why I'm so good at this game." Nudge triumphed.

While Nudge began to style Angel's hair, I went onto my computer and put on some music. Nudge and Angel complained how there was no Shakira, CASCADA, or *shiver* Miley Cyrus anywhere in my music library. I told them that I didnt like pop music and they started freaking out.

"But I dont get the point! If I dont like pop music it would be a waste to buy it if I'm not going to listen to it unless you guys are over where I will be _forced_ to listen to it!" I protested.

"Well we're going to have you listen to it until you cant get it out of your head or until your sick of it!" Angel argued back.

"I'm sick of it just thinking about it! I just dont like pop music, you guys. Deal." I told them. Nudge and Angel pouted but dealed. Once Nudge was done with Angel's hair, Angel looked like... well, an angel! Angel's straight blonde hair was curled into 1 inch curls and had a white headband with a big white rose on the side attached to the headband. She had light blue eyeshadow and brown eyeliner. Her lips were coated in a light pink lipgloss and she had the smallest bit of a rosy pink blush on the apples on her cheeks. I had to admit, she looked adorable.

Angel did Nudge next. While she was styling Nudge's hair, I went into my closet and took out my favorite pair of FAKE leather gloves. They were pretty much motorcycle gloves but they were made of softer material. I slipped on the gloves as one of the country songs that I didnt really listen to a lot, but still liked came on. It was "So Close" by Jennette McCurdy. (**A.N. I didnt know that she sang until like early March! Its a really good song and I think you should search it on YouTube or something and see if you like it! Hehe**)

_Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin'  
__On all my little heartstrings  
__Got me all tied up in knots  
__Anytime I see your face_

_Oh it brings out  
__It brings out the girl in me_

_Don't know just how ya did it  
__But ya got me real good  
__Hook, line and sinker  
__Like I knew you could_

_But you don't even notice  
__Boy I wish you would  
__I can't help myself_

_I can't help but smile  
__Every time I see your face  
__And we've never met  
__I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I outta my mind  
__I think that I might be goin' crazy  
__Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
_

_How'd you get to be so close  
__When you're so far away_

_I think he might be close to perfect  
__Girls you know what I mean  
__He's got a face straight out  
__Of a magazine_

_Gotta pinch myself  
__To prove he ain't a dream  
__Oh oh oh_

_I can't help myself  
__Let my secret's out_

_I can't help but smile  
__Every time I see your face  
__And we've never met  
__I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I outta my mind  
__I think that I might be goin' crazy  
__Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_

_How'd you get to be so close  
__When you're so far away_

_I wish you were mine all mine  
__Mine all mine  
__I wish you were mine all mine  
__I wish you were mine_

_I can't help but smile  
__Everytime I see your face  
__And we've never met  
__I bet you don't know my name_

_Am I outta my mind  
__I think that I might be goin' crazy  
__Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
__How'd you get to be so close  
__When you're so far away_

_How'd you get to be so close  
__When you're so far away_

When the song ended Angel was done with Nudge. What Angel did with Nudge was amazing. Nudge had her hair straightened and had a piece of hair, from each side in the front of her head, pulled into the back and tied with a lime green scrunchie that had sparkles on it. Ah.. typical Angel with her lime green obsession... Anyway, Angel went with natural tones for Nudge. Nudge had light sparkly gold eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She had a faint tone of red blush, also on the apples of her cheeks, and had clear lipgloss on her, well, lips! Nudge looked fabulous.

"Great... now it's my turn." I complained.

"Oh just shut up, Max. It wont be so horrible. I already know what I'm gonna do for you." Nudge said.

"Greaaat.."

This ought to be good.


	14. Oh

**Just so you know, FANFICTION DOES WORK IN CHINA..**

**as you can probably tell by reading this right now haha ^^**

**also, I didnt notice this until now.. but:**

**disclaimer: I do not own MR. JP does. I totally wish I did. But I dont. So suckss for me!**

* * *

"Angel hand me that clip!"

"This one?"

"No the purple one!"

"But I want purple in my hair! It will blend with my hair!"

"Shut up Max! I though you didnt care about this stuff!"

"I dont! I just dont want it in my hair! What is so wrong with a simple ponytail?"

"Its too plain! It will look so much cuter with this clip!"

"If your going to put a freaking clip in my hair that sparkles like a princesses tiara and is a flipping flower, then at least make it black!"

"No! You're getting purple!"

"I think it should be lime green!"

"You think everything should be lime green, Angel!"

"Yeah but still..."

"PURPLE!"

"BLACK!"

"PURPLE!"

"BLACK!"

"PURPLE!"

"BLACK!"

"PURPLE!"

"BLACK!"

"PURPLE!"

"BLACK!"

"PURPLE!"

"BLACK!"

"PURPLE!"

"BLACK!"

"PURPLE!"

"BLACK!"

"PURPLE!"

"BLACK!"

"PURPLE!"

"BLACK!"

"LIME GREEN!"

"ANGEL!"

This has been going on for hours about what to accessorize my face in. I didnt understand what was so important about accessories! So what if it's plain and simple? Thats me! Plain. And. Simple. Fang didnt seem to mind last time! Not that it matters or anything...

Nudge had already dressed me in a black.. I cant even bring myself to say it... ok here goes... d.. dr...drr... DRESS. There! I said it! I know. I'm wearing a d.. d... "you know what" for no special reason! Not that Fang isnt a special or anything.. not that I would care about what he thinks.. and oh just drop it.. Anyway the "you know what" was black and had little red roses spread around the skirt part of it. The roses even had the little green leaves on the side of them! The "you know what" was still a "you know what" but the skirt part was a high-waist and the top looked like a tank-top and had a 2inch thick sleeve and was plain black. No roses or leaves. Nudge put a 3inch thick red (the same color as the roses) plastic belt around me, covering where the "skirt" meets the "shirt." Nudge also put a think black bracelet on my left wrist and a zebra striped ring on my right ring finger. I even convinced her to let me wear my "leather" jacket. I think it added a little "MAX" to it. If you know what I mean.

My hair was up in a ponytail. Sounds simple right? I thought it did. Until Nudge and Angel got their hands on the curling iron. They went ballistic with my hair. Helping each other, they put my hair up in a ponytail and had all of my purple streaks sticking out, she had my long side bangs out and put a bunch of hair spray in it to make the little purple streak come out on top and I got a bunch of hairspray in my face, PLUS she curled my entire ponytail wit inch curling iron which made thick curls. Plus she had a thick, black, plastic headband on my head that didnt pull back my bangs, but was just there for the hell of it. We've been arguing about what color the "barrette" in my hair should be. I thought it should be black. Not being goth or anything of course. I just though that it was a neutral color. Not neutral like brown or green but... oh you get what im talking about...

"LOOK." I shouted. "ITS MY HAIR SO I GET TO DECIDE WHAT IT IS."

"Ugh! FINE! I'm only agreeing because I'm getting sick of arguing. Plus.. its ruining my make-up." Nudge said.

Oh, Nudge. Only thinking about her make-up... Yet I still have no idea why I still love that girl. Nudge placed the black crystal flower in my ponytail holder so it would look like it was part of it.

My make-up was little. I had a thin eyeliner done with grey eyeshadow. Nudge placed a light rose red lipgloss on and a little foundation. My face felt _especially_ sticky. The only part that was odd about my outfit was that I had in my giraffe earrings. I know... weird right?

Nudge also put on a zebra print ring on my right ring finger, a rope bracelet on the same hand, and then a black stud bracelet on my left wrist. My nails were painted black with purple and white designs on them. It was 3:30 when we were finished. BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT

My phone vibrated. I slipped it out of my pocket and looked at who sent it.

**Hey.**

_Hey. Long time no text!_

**Been busy.**

_With what?_

**Stuff**

_This conversation sounds familiar..._

**Yeah.. it does.**

_Dude.. you're like.. totally downing my mood. I'm about to go on a..._

**yeah?**

_DATE. There.. I said it._

**BAHAHA**

_What? What's so weird with me going on a date?_

**Nothing.. absolutly nothing.. **

**so who's the unlucky bastard?**

_Seeing as you seem to know everything about my life I would have expected you to know._

_And he's not a bastard. He's actually really sweet._

**Oh. I know. I've seen you with him.**

**Really? You think that of him? haha**

_What's so funny? And why are you asking anyway?_

**I'm just bored so I was trying to make the conversation longer..**

_Oh... okay then.._

**So who's it with?**

_Fang._

**Rightt...**

_Well Nudge is about to kill me for making us late so yeah._

**K**

_See you.. I guess haha_

**Yeah. See you.**

I snapped my phone shut and shoved it in my black and purple plaid purse. I forgot to pack all of my stuff before so I was doing it now.

"MAX! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!"

"GO ON WITHOUT ME! I'LL CATCH UP ON MY MOTORCYCLE!"

"OKAY. SEE YOU THERE!"

Yup. You heard right. I have a motorcycle. Cool right? I love it. (**A.N. Haha I just realized that Nudge, Angel, Max, Iggy, and Fang are all not old enough to drive yet! Oh well. Lets pretend that they are in their city because its such a small town or something hahaha. Im stupid... :D**)

I gathered my wallet, keys, and keychain and stuffed them into the bag with my phone. I dont really carry much in my purse due to the fact that I dont need to bring any extra make-up. Nudge wanted me to so dont tell her that I'm not bringing it, okay? Thanks. I grabbed my "leather" jacket and speed walked to the garage. I pressed the garage opener and the garage door... well.. opened.

I walked over to my motorcycle and placed my purse between my legs so that it wouldnt fall while im cruising through the streets. That sounded weird.. while I'm going to the mall... eh sounds too simple but anyway. I started the engine and started going to the mall. I was wondering why I never got Fang's number. I was going to call him but I didnt have any clue as to why I couldnt find his number in my phone and then I remembered that I never asked for it.

I got to the mall and parked my motorcycle next to Nudge's red convertible. I slung my purse over my shoulder, shoved my hand in my jacket pocket, and walked my way into the mall of misery. See, I'm pretty claustrophobic so I dont like places with a lot of people. Excluding school of course. The mall.. well sure it was big, but it had a LOT of people. People from our school, couples, old people, people coming from work, stay home moms, drop-out kids, even little people (small kids) with their parents were there. I knew it was the weekend but I didnt like how they all had to come on Saturday and that most people came on Saturday since Friday was like.. Friday nights and Sundays are the day before school or work. So really Saturday is the only appropriate day for most people. I'm being pretty hypercritical right now... anyway..

I pulled out my phone and started a new text to Nudge:

(**BOLD** = Max, _Italics _= Nudge)

**Nudge. Where are you guys?**

_We're right near starbucks. _

**Okay. Are the boys there yet?**

_Nah. Only your hottie junior friend..._

**I've seen better than him.. but he is cute.**

_Do you think he would go for a freshman?_

**NUDGE! You're on a date with IGGY! **

**FOCUS GIRL, FOCUS!**

_Right! Sorry! Oh here come the boys._

**I'll be there in like a minute**

_Kay._

I walked over to the starbucks of the mall and, to no shock, saw Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Sam, and Fang waiting for me in line.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Max! You finally got here! OMG girl! We _have_to go to American Eagle and get some fall dresses and skirts and we so have to go to Claire's for our new earrings and hats and all of these *hmphhh hmphh*" THANK YOU ANGEL! Geez.. that girl can go on for HOURSSSSS

"First of all Nudge... I dont do the whole dress and skirt thing. Sorry. Second, I'm not shopping for anything. I'll window shop but I am not wasting my money on new clothes. Except if its a leather jacket. This one is starting to fade a little..." I told her.

"Awww! But Max!" Angel whined. She let go of Nudge's mouth and they both gave me a little pout. We ordered our drinks and sat at a table. I had a Sweetened Passion Shaken Iced Tea Lemonade (**A.N. You should get it! It's sooooooo good :D**). Nudge had a vanilla bean frapp, Iggy had a hot chocolate, Fang had a regular coffee (typical Fang.. so dull ^-^), Sam had a iced coffee, and Angel had a Chocolaty Chip frapp.

"Hey Iggy," I said.

"Yeah?"

"How about we have a little burping contest. Loser has to buy any two things that the winner wants from the store." I guess you could say that I am the ultimate burper. I won against the quarterback of my old school with 2 sips from a coke. I have to say, it was pretty freaking awesome.

"Oh you are so on, Max. I have won all of my burping contests since I was 5! I even beat Fang last week!" Iggy said. I looked at Fang who seemed to be silently chuckling. Most likely from the memory that I dont wish to know about.

"Okay. You go first."

Iggy. Boy... did he burp. Our table got all kinds of weird looks from the costumers also sitting in the seating area in the café type store. Although Iggy did a marvelous job... I've done much better. I took 3 little sips from my drink, gripped the palms of my hands to the side of my table and let. her. rip.

"Okay... so I want one blueberry muffin and one chocolate chip cookie." I had this thing for chocolate chip cookies when I was really little and its stuck since then.

"Fine..." Iggy grumbled. I swear I heard him mummer something about me cheating or something but I just smiled.

*_flashbackk_*

I _erupted_. It was the biggest burp I had ever done. I swear it lasted for about 7 or 8 seconds and was as loud as a dinosaur stomping on a bunch of glass buildings. When I finished I closed my eyes to let my brain go back to normal. Whenever I do something like that, I get really light headed for some reason. When I opened my eyes I looked up to 5 stunned faces. Plus about 20 other faces from the other customers. I leaned closer to Fang who was more stunned than a Fang appropriate stun look.

"That was really, _really_, loud... wasnt it?" I whisper asked him. All he did was nod. "Great.." I grumbled. "Well on the bright side..." I began, "Iggy you owe me two things from the counter. Come on."

*_end of flashbackk*_

I took the bags with the muffin and chocolate chip cookie and took it back to the table. I let Angel and Nudge have the blueberry muffin and gave a small part of my cookie to Fang. Sam wasnt hungry since he had just come from work where he had his lunch and Iggy didnt like milk chocolate for some reason. Weird person, Iggy...

"Do you want to go look around?" Fang whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine and anxiety through my veins. I nodded my head to him.

"Hey guys? Fang and I are gonna go look around the mall a bit. Call or text it if you want to meet up or need anything, 'kay?" I got a assortment of head nods, thumbs up, and "yeah"'s

"Okay. See you guys later." I said. Fang and I got up and walked around the mall looking at the movie store, to the music store, to the Nike store. I found a photo booth and looked at it. I had never actually been in one before.

"You want to go in?" Fang asked me. I nodded.

"Never been in one before. That I remember anyway." I said.

We walked over to the photo booth and went inside. Fang put in 3 dollars and I picked out the background for the pictures. I picked a beach since they were really relaxing and the sun felt nice against my skin. When we were done with the photo booth we stepped out and I took the pictures. The first picture was normal and was me smiling and Fang.. being Fang. The second was a funny picture where I acted like Fang and went emotionless. Except for the fact that Fang put antler ears on my head. The third picture was of Fang putting his arm around me and us just there. The fourth one was us looking at each other. And the fifth picture... well I think you get the idea... You dont? Oh well.. um... yeah. The fifth one was of Fang and I kissing. There. I gave one of the film strips to Fang and we went to the food court. We didnt order anything but we just sat there and talked about nothing in particular.

"Max." Fang said.

"Fang." I replied.

"Max, I..."

"Why hello there Fangy! What are you doing with her?"

"What do you want Lissa?" Fang growled.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to say that we are not over until I say that we are over. So we are not over. Got it? Okay. Now let's go Fangy. You have to take me to Victoria's Secret so I can get some lace bras that you like so we can... Um.. do you have anything else to do?" She asked me.

"What? Other than sit here and listen to you awkwardly talking to my boyfriend in the middle of the mall? Of course not! Continue." I told her.

"Ugh. You're so annoying. You do know that Fang was just using you to make his image better right? And that he doesnt really like you and he was only using you to get to that blondie friend of yours. What was her name? Hades?" She wondered. I didnt know why but somehow what she said got to me. I was never that easily ticked off. _**Never**_. I dont know why or how she got to me but that comment made me snap. I stood up from the table with my hands face-down on top of the table and looked down at my black painted finger nails.

"Lissa?"

"What."

"Get lost and get a life. You need to stop trying to ruin other people's lives just because someone else can have something that you cant and you also need to learn that you cant always get what you want. Or in your case. Any person that you want, just by your wealth or popularity. So shove off and leave _**me**_ alone." I told her. "Oh and also, Hades is the god of the Underworld. I would get you Greek god's straight before trying to name them or anything." Lissa scoffed and turned on her 5 inch pink stiletto heels. Leaving just Fang and me. I took out the film strip of us in the photo booth not to long ago.

"I know what she said isnt true..." I said to Fang, "but this is the second time something like this happened to us and i've already been in a relationship that started out like this and it turns out that he was cheating on me." Fang began to interrupt me but I held up my hand. "I know you're not cheating on me, Fang. But I can't go through that pain in anyway again." I held up the film strip and ripped it into little pieces and let them fall onto the top of the the little pieces of paper were falling onto the table, I picked up my bag from the back of my chair and started walking towards the mall doors. When I reached my motorcycle I got on it and just sat there. Then there was a firm grip on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

"WHAT?"

"Max dont act like this. I would do anything to hurt you at all. Lissa is just pissed for me dumping her and is trying to hurt you to get to me." Fang said in a sincere tone.

"Can I ask you some things?" I asked him.

"If it will help." He replied. I nodded my head. "Then continue."

"Should I believe all of this? All of what you're saying? Every last word?" I asked.

"Yes." Fang said. His voice strong.

"If I dumped you right now, what would you do?"

"Go to my room and really start being emo."

"Will you ever leave me if I believe all of this and continue going out with you?"

"No. I would never do that. I promise."

"You gotta pinky promise on that, boy" We pinky promised (^-^)

"And my last question."

"Mhm."

"Do you love me?" I looked up at his perfect dark chocolate eyes.

"Yes. I do. You are _my_ beautiful Maximum Ride. Mine..." He repeated the word "mine" every once in a while after I hugged him and he kept kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Maximum Ride." He murmured into the top of my head.

"I love you too Fang." I said into his shirt.

He pulled away a little bit and leaned down...

* * *

**xoxoxoxo**


	15. Food Fight

**here's the story**

**disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride. *sob sob***

* * *

He pulled away a little bit and leaned down...

"MAX!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NUDGE?" I yelled. I pushed Fang back and started walking towards Nudge. I was about to wring her neck for ruining Fang and my moment but Fang stopped me knowing what I was up to.

"OMG. MAX. I NEED SOME CASH. I ran out and Angel is waiting with the cashier so I can buy this really cute dress for the freshman fall fling (**A.N. Try saying that 5 times fast.. :P**) and then I also need some cash for these really cute shoes that I found at Dillards that go _sooooo_ well with the dress I'm trying to buy right now and I-"

"NUDGE!" I quickly shouted. I was trying really hard to not to rip her throat out for one, interrupting Fang and I, and two, having the nerve of asking me for extra cash so she can buy some stupid dress and shoes for the freaking fall fling after interrupting Fang and I. "How much. Do you need." I asked.

"Well I need about.. well... you see..." she began, "$150.00 total for the rest of the dress and the shoes." she finished quickly.

"$150.00? I dont get that much in a month! Even a month and a half! Jeez Nudge! How much of that dress have you already paid off?" I asked. I was freaking out inside. I got $15 a week for allowance and I was NOT going to waste it on something stupid. No offense to those out there who would gladly spend $150.00 for a dress and shoes.

"Well I ran out of cash after paying about a third of it.. then Angel paid for another 1/3 since she wanted to spend her money for her own dress, oh and she wants to know if she can borrow the black and gold 3 inch heels that are on the right side of the shoe section in your closet, and the shoes are about $80.00 since they are the newest pair they have..." Nudge explained.

"Um. Nudge. Hate to break it to you sweetie but... you cant buy a $210.00 dress that you're only going to wear once. It would be a waste. And you know that you're only going to wear it once, so dont deny it. And the $210.00 is just without tax and the tip. And you cant always get what is the newest thing in the store. Sorry sweetie but I cant give you $150.00 just so you can waste it on something you're not going to use that much." That was a gently as I could put it. Okay so it could have been better but I'm really not the mushy type person. At all.

I grabbed Fang's wrist and dragged him away back to my motorcycle. I knew Nudge would be really pissed at me for the next couple days but hopefully it would go away. When Fang and I got to my motorcycle I stopped dragging him and turned to face him. I looked up at his 6' 2" body (which is absolutely gorgeous!) and looked into his dark chocolate brown eyes.

"So..." I said.

"Um.. yeah." Fang replied.

"This line sounds so much better in movies but.. where were we?" I smiled. It's true though! It does sound a lot better in TV shows and movies!

Fang smirked at the line I just used but played along. He leaned down to my 5' 8" body and kissed me. I leaned my butt against my motorcycle seat and snaked my arms around Fang's neck. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled us closer together. I locked my fingers in his silky jet black hair and kissed him harder.

"Hey you two!" I pulled back from Fang to see who it was. Fang growled when I did.

"Down boy.." I muttered to him. I turned my head only to see the gang of 4. Sam, Angel, Iggy, and Nudge. It was Iggy who yelled it. I was wondering how long they were there for since someone had the time to explain what we were doing and how we looked to Iggy. I looked at Nudge to see if she was still mad at me for not giving her money. She looked back at me and smiled. "_What a relief_.." I thought to myself. I looked at the dress she was holding. It was a halter silver sparkle dress that ended at midthigh.

"What do you want, Iggy?" I yelled across the parking isle, (**A.N. You know how at malls and grocery shops and places they have rows of parking spaces? I'm talking about how Max and Fang are on one lane of the parking lot and then Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Sam are one gap between parking rows apart. Like the gap is where the cars drive through when they are looking for a parking space? Hopefully you know what I'm talking about.. :D**) "And I love the dress Nudge!" She smiled even bigger when I said that.

"Get a room!" He yelled back. The four of them burst out laughing while Fang and I stood there awkwardly.. probably blushing like crazy. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I looked up at Fang who was already looking down at me. He was smirking as if he had just played the nastiest, most awesome trick anyone on the planet had ever done. I smiled back at his smirk and he pulled me to his chest and we just hugged. Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Sam had left and Fang pulled away. The parts of my skin that were being hugged to his chest felt cold with the evening breeze. I looked up and he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Um.. okay this is gonna sound really weird but... do you want to spend the night at my house? Not sex or anything but just stay there? Ella's mom is out on some book signing thing until sometime next week and Ella is at a friend's tonight so I've got the whole house to myself." I asked him. It felt weird asking a boy if he wanted to sleepover but I felt safe around Fang.

"Why not. My mom wont care. She's out of the house most of the time, anyway." He said.

"Do you have a car?" I asked him.

"I came with Iggy. Well.. I was driving Iggy's car.."

"So.. no?"

"Pretty much."

"Here." I handed Fang my motorcycle helmet. It was plain black. Yeah. Typical Max and also, in this case, Fang. "You ever ridden a motorcycle before?" I asked him. He did a "Fang" smile which I took as a yes. "Then get your hot ass on there so I can get on and we can get to my house sooner." I told him.

"Are you _that_ excited to spend the night with me?" He joked. I slapped his shoulder.

"Pig..." I muttered under my breath. Fang got onto my motorcycle and I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled out of the mall's parking lot and I directed him to my place. Once we got there, Fang and I went up to my room. He didnt show any sign of amazement which was good since that was all I got from Nudge and Angel who are the only two people that have ever been in my room. Other than Ella and JJ of course.

"So um.. I'm gonna go get ready. Do you need a toothbrush or something? I have some stuff in there.. I used to only wear guys clothes and tie them up at the bottom so they should fit.. They were pretty big on me and they still are so they might fit you..." I told him, "Um the closet is through the two big black doors with the gold outline thing.. yeah. So go and pick that out.. if you need anything just knock on this door.. I'll be out in a bit.." I sounded like Nudge there for a second or 500.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I brushed my teeth, cleaned my face, and blow dried my hair. I changed into my PJs which was a white tank top with black basketball shorts. I walked out of the door to see Fang in a black t-shirt that held on tight to his muscular body (not feminine tight but tight enough... :D) and he was still wearing his jeans. Fang had his hands behind his head and was lying on my bed. He seemed really peaceful so I didnt want to wake him up. I dimmed the lights of my room and crawled onto the other side of my bed. I felt a strong arm slip around my waist and pull me closer.

"Are _you_ that excited to spend the night with me?" I quoted him. I turned around to face Fang and smirked. He smirked right back at me. I kissed him for a while and things kinda unfolded that night...

**HOLY SHIT ITS NOW MORNING TIME IN OUR STORY!**

I woke up that morning in my bra and shorts.I looked over at Fang who was still sound asleep. He still had his jeans on but he was shirtless. GOD NO! NO NO NO NO. Get that gross image or idea out of your head! Fang and I did _not_ have sex! You people and your dirty minds! No.. it was just a very, very, _very_ intense make-out session. I nudged Fang's leg with my leg to wake him up.

"Fang.." I said drowsily. "Fang, wake up." Fang groaned and opened his eyes tiredly. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked him. Fang closed his eyes again and turned his head so that his face was buried into my pillow. "Fang? Faaannnnggg.. yuhoo? Ugh. You leave me no choice.."

I got out of bed and put on a shirt. Then I walked over to the side of the bed that Fang was on. "Once more chance to get up." I told him. "Alright. You asked for it." I tore the sheets off of Fang's body and ran over to the window to open the blinds. Which I did. Fang opened his eyes to a bright light.

"Ahh!" He semi-sleepily shouted (**A.N. You know when someone gets like poked in the eyes and the have that little "ahh" of pain but its more of a grunt kind of thing? Thats what i'm talking about. If you dont know what I'm talking about then... thats okay hahah ^-^**) Fang covered his eyes and tried to turn away from the light but ended up rolling off the bed.

"You know Fang," I began, "out of all people that I chose to be my boyfriend.. I pick the one really hot dude who has a hard time waking up in the morning and falls of the bed." I finished with a smirk. Fang rose his head off of the ground and gave me an evil stare. I chuckled. "Come on sleepy head. I'm gonna go see whats downstairs that we can eat. I'm not much of a cook anyway. I'll burn water.." I told him.

I went to my door that led to the hallway and opened it. Right before I closed it behind me I poked my head inside and looked at Fang who was still on the ground. "Chop chop!" I said brightly with a little humor in my voice. I closed the door and went downstairs. I went through my purse for my iPod and plugged it into my iHome in the kitchen once I found it. I played my "songss" playlist which began with Duffy's song, "Mercy."

_Yeah Yeah Yeah x4 _

_I love you  
__but i gotta stay true  
__my morals got me on my knees  
__im begging please stop playing games_

_i dont know what this is  
__cause you got me good  
__just like you knew you would_

_i dont know what you do  
__but you do it well  
__I'm under your spell  
_

_You got me begging you for mercy  
__why wont you release me  
__you got me begging you for mercy  
__why wont you release me_

_I said release me _

_Now you think that i  
__will be something on the side  
__but you got to understand  
__that i need a man_

_who can take my hand yes i do  
__I dont know what this is  
__but you got me good  
__just like you knew you would_

_I dont know what you do  
__but you do it well  
__I'm under your spell_

_You got me begging you for mercy  
__why wont you release me  
__you got me begging you for mercy  
__why wont you release me_

_I said you'd better release yeah yeah yeah _

_Im begging you for mercy  
__yes why wont you release me  
__im begging you for mercy_

_you got me begging  
__you got me begging  
__you got me begging_

_Mercy, why wont you release me  
__im begging you for mercy  
__why wont you release me  
__you got me begging you for mercy_

_im begging you for mercy  
__im begging you for mercy  
__im begging you for mercy  
__im begging you for mercy_

_Why wont you release me yeah yeah_

As the song finished Fang came downstairs. His hair was still really messy. Sadly for me, he had put on a shirt. I inwardly pouted but resumed looking for things to eat.

"Do you like muffins?" I asked him.

"Thats what she said." Fang said with a small smile. I slapped him on his shoulder which only made him smile a little more.

"Oh shove it." I said. Yet again, a bigger smile that a smile from Fang.

"Well do you?" I asked him again. He nodded. "Well too bad. We dont have any. We can make them though. If you know how to cook of course." I told him.

"I guess. They wont be perfect though." He told me.

"Come on its got to be better than anything I can cook." I said. I smiled at him and told him to help me get the ingredients out.

***time passes***i guess***

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Fang! Here do you want a- HEY! THAT IS SO NOT COOL!" oh right. I accidentally spilled some flour on Fang's black shirt and in return, he cracked an egg on top of my head. I cupped my hands together and dipped them into the wet ingredients mixture and threw it at Fang. I got the eggs, milk, butter, water, and oil all over his face and shirt which dripped down onto his pants and bare feet. I picked up a little bit of flour with my fingers and flicked it at his face. "Surprise?" I fell on the floor and shut my eyes, laughing so hard that it became difficult to breathe.

"Hey, Max?" I cracked my eyes open a little bit just to see Fang with some of the wet ingredients in his hands and he had a small crack on the bottom of his cupped hands so that some of the mixture was drizzling on my face and neck. I gasped and yelled, "Fang! You- Oh my gosh! I cant believe you just... You wouldnt." I froze. My eyes were wide open. Fang had the whole bag of flour in his hands. I had sticky stuff all over my hair, face, neck, and some on my shirt. All he did was smile and I felt a bunch of powdery stuff on my body.

I jumped up and screamed at Fang, "DAMMIT FANG! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!" I grabbed two eggs, stood on my toes, and cracked them both on his head and rubbed the eggs into his now not-so-perfect black hair. Then, I took the bag of sugar and dumped the entire thing on his head like he had done to me with the flour. "Well arent you sweet?" I joked. "Oh wait.. I think you're missing something." I told him.

I went into the fridge and took out a can of whipped cream. When I turned around, Fang was still standing there. I walked over to him and made a swirl of whipped cream on top of his head. I laughed and gave him a failed whipped cream mustache. "There we go." I said. I laughed and put the whipped cream down on the island counter that we were "baking" on. "We should probably hose off before we make more of a mess of the place." I told him. Fang nodded in agreement. He was smirking like crazy. Yes. Smirking. Fang's smile is sweet but his smirk is when he's laughing inside.

Fang and I walked out to the backyard and I turned on the hose. Fang was looking around and not looking at me so I hosed his back and he fell. I burst out laughing and leaned over. Before I knew it Fang had me over his shoulder and was running around my backyard. "FANG! YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him. Yet I continued laughing. I was having so much fun.

"What's wrong Max? Are you afraid to get a little dirty?" He teased me.

"THATS WHAT SHE SAID!" I laughed even harder and Fang plopped me down and I was still laughing. When I was able to control my laughter, I looked at Fang who had the hose in his hand. "You wouldnt dare." I laughed. He did dare. I got sprayed with water in the face and fell backwards from my sitting position so that I was laying down.

I looked up at the light blue, cloudless sky. About 3 minutes later, Fang laid down next to me, completely hosed off. We stayed like that, not touching or talking to each other. Just laid there and looked at the sky that made me feel very peaceful. That is.. until..

"MAX! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN? MOM IS GONNA FREAK IF WE DONT CLEAN THIS UP BEFORE SHE GETS BACK! MAX? HELLOOOOOOOOO?"

"Shit. Ella's back. Can you sneak around the house so she doesnt find out? She would totally freak and tell JJ if she found out that I had a boy sleepover. Not that it's you that would be the problem.. just the whole protective and age appropriate thing.. I mean eventually we'll probably have to tell but that wont-" Fang kissed me and had his hands on my cheeks. I closed my eyes and lightly put my hands on his elbows. I felt a gush of wind and cold spots on my cheeks. I opened my eyes to see an empty backyard. I finished hosing myself off and walked inside.

* * *

**I'm not picking favorites or anything but I would love to thank "I Should Get a Profile" for saying that I got them addicted to this site(: It got me motivated and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**I've been having a lot of "Thats What She Said" moments lately... **

**My social studies teacher, since it was a day where they were like fixing or making improvements or something to the electricity in my school or something and we didnt have any air conditioning and it was REALLY warm outside and in the building, walked into the classroom and was drinking cold water and he was going like "oh yeah... ohhhhh yeah" and my friend and I like fell out of our chairs bursting out laughing and we shouted "THATS WHAT SHE SAID" and the teacher started laughing so hard and the rest of our 5 person class (its and international school so not a lot of people in my grade) it was so funny. **

**please review! In fact.. if you do review and you've had a "Thats what she said" moment PLEASE tell me. I would laugh so hard. I need a good laugh since i've been reading Edgar Allan Poe in English and he's the father of Horror so I need a good laugh.**

* * *

**P.S.**

**I should create a profile:**

** stinks. I used to live in Ohio where the weather changes every 5 minutes and now in China all I get it warm, warmer, even warmer, and rain. AND NO SNOW. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?**

**2. bahahha thats exactly what my friend said "YOU COULD BE THE NEXT KARATE KID!" lol**

**3. you tell my sister(;**


	16. Aww

**mizz of awesomeness: I WILL CUT YOU OVER WINTER BREAK IF YOU TAKE UP A WHOLE FREAKING PAGE. Actually I told you to do that so nevermind :D :D**

**love you all**

* * *

Ella and I spent the rest of the day cleaning out the kitchen from the baking ingredients fight. When we were all done it was so spotless that JJ would know that something was up... though knowing her, she would really care what happened just as long as it didnt include the police, the FBI, or the President of the United States.

On Monday morning, I was woken up by a tap on my window. Another one hit about 10 seconds later. I got out of bed and walked over to the window. I opened it up and got hit in the head with a pebble. Lucky for me, it didnt leave a big bump. It was just really really red. Nothing Nudge or Angel couldnt fix with their make-up yuckyness. I looked down at the person throwing the pebbles.

"Fang? What the fuck? What was that for? Now I have a big red spot on my forehead!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry.. right when you opened the window I let go of the pebble.." He replied.

"What are you doing here anyway? Trying to be Romeo?"

"Why of course not, Juliet." Fang smirked.

"Idiot..." I muttered. "Really, what do you want?"

"I came to offer you a ride to school today." He said.

"Sure.. why not. I'll be down in 20 minutes. The front door is unlocked. Help yourself to something in the kitchen that you ruined and I spent nearly all of that day cleaning." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"I think I will, madam." Fang smirked again. I swear, there is something with that boy and smirking. He doesnt smile unless he is crazy happy... or just high on something. And he doesnt "laugh" laugh unless he is.. well... high! I'm pretty sure that smirking is the only way that he is able to express his "happiness" and that he's having a good time making fun of me in some way, shape, or form.

I took a quick 5 minute shower and took another 5 minutes to blow dry my hair on the highest settings.

I went to my closet and put on a black and white, 1 inch thick stripes on top of a grey and pale white tank top, plus a black zip up hoodie on top of that and left it unzipped. I had on a pair of stone-washed ripped skinny jeans and slid into my black ankle boots with a 2 inch heel that Nudge got me while we went shopping for my first date with Fang. I grabbed my backpack and went down the stairs.

When I got to the kitchen I didnt see anyone. I wondered if Fang had just decided to wait outsi-

"SHIT FANG! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! GOD DAMMIT!" I whisper screamed, careful not to wake up Ella and JJ. Fang was behind me before I could even finish my thought. Damn that boy is sneaky. (**A.N. I just finished watching Charlie the Unicorn 3 for like the billionth time and they were like "We gotta be sneaky, Charlie." "Yeah, Charlie. We gotta be sneaky." "sneaky..." "yeah there's no way I can do that with my legs(charlie)" hahahaha ahh... I love Charlie. Even though he didnt put a banana in his ear the last time :( haha anyway**)

"Sorry... It was really tempting.."

"Thats what she said. Anyway, lets go." I smiled at him and went out the door. I walked over to Fang's black Porshe and hopped over the car door into the passenger's seat without leaving a scratch, mark, or dent of any sort on Fang's car. Fang got in the car right after I buckled my seat belt. Like me, Fang also buckled his seat belt and he backed out of my driveway.

Fang parked his car and we both got out. We walked towards the school. About half way there Fang took my hand in his and we held hands until we reached my locker. Fang bent down to give me a quick "see you later" kiss. He did. Then he walked away to his locker. I took my books out of my bag and placed them into my locker. I gathered my books for Homeroom and English and went to N206.

**Fang's POV (I just feel like this should be the downfall of the story and sorry if it's total shit... im no good at writing in a male POV hahahaha)**

I gave Max a quick kiss and walked to my locker. When I was finished putting my books away, my locker was slammed shut by Lissa.

"Hey Fangy-poo!" She said happily.

"What?" I asked her dryly. I really didnt care much for Lissa at all. I really have no idea why I went out with her in the first place.. I guess it will always remain a mystery. Even to me. And I'm the one that actually dated her.

"So you are going to do exactly what I say or your little, so called, "girlfriend," is going to be crushed into a million pieces. Got it?"

"What could you possibly do?" I asked her. You have to admit. It was a good point. She was pretty useless. Everywhere. At anything. At anytime. You get the idea...

"You know exactly what I could tell her Fangy-poo. You _know_ that you know." I stared as wide eyed as my image would let me.

"You wouldnt." I challenged her.

"Oh but you know I would. I'm the only girl without a date to the Fall Prom (**A.N. Or Homecoming.. im really not sure. I'm in middle school.**) and if you dont want Max to find out then you are going to dump her before tomorrow, be my boyfriend again, and take me to Prom (**A.N. Again, or homecoming. Still not sure**) and you are going to like it. Understood?" she asked. Before I responded she said, "Good. See you later Fangy-poo!" and walked away to her homeroom.

How was I supposed to tell Max that I had to break-up with her. I was drunk (**A.N. Forget age stuff okay? This is my story haha. Oh here.. lets say that Fang was at a party and there was beer or something... freak I should have made them seniors or something. But nooooo I had to keep them at their ages in the 1****st**** book... ugh. Just use your imagination lol**) the night that Lissa and I did it. Yes... IT. I was completely wasted and I had no idea what I was doing. When I woke up I freaked out (inwardly of course. "Fang" doesnt show a lot of emotion) because I realized what I had done. Then I left right away. It was an insane night and if Max found out she would dump me before you can say "Fang's a douche."

Throughout the whole day, up until lunch, I had failed to succeed in avoiding Max since we were in nearly every class together. I could tell that she knew something was up with me. I tried to be the old emotionless Fang but Max saw right through it. It was obvious that she knew what was coming. Or something of the sort anyway. I was in for it. Big time. Oh look. Its lunch time.

**Max POV**

Okay. Something was totally up. Fang was being really distant and was acting all worried and he seemed like he was trying to avoid me. Lunch time came and I went to go sit at my usual table with Nudge, Angel, Iggy, me, and hopefully Fang soon.

"Okay you guys. Something is totally up with Fang. He was being really distant from me in class. He sat on the other side of the room from me in all of our classes together. Did he act like that in any of your classes?"

"He seemed really tense in Algebra II." Angel said. "He was in the way back and his jaw was all tightened. It was really kind of freaky."

"Now that you mention it... he was being a little stiff during Biology today." Nudge thought out loud. "He was playing with his pencil the whole time like he just wanted something to be over."

"Well I cant see so I dont have a clue about what any of you guys are talking about." Iggy said.

"Did you happen to hear any conversation that Fang was having with anyone else?" I asked Iggy. He seemed to remember something when..

"GOD DAMMIT FANG! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT THIS MORNING AND YOU DO IT AGAIN. JEEZ... its like i'm gonna have to put a giant bell on your leg or something.." I yelled. Fang had snuck up on me again. (**A.N. I am really like.. idk like I dont like being snuck up on.. my two guy friends like sneak up on me all the time and like poke my sides (right below my rib cage) or they'll do that thing where you like squeeze the other person's side and it tickles a lot? Lol if you know what i'm talking about great hahahaha if you dont.. ask someone about it hahah okay..**)

"We need to talk." He said. I knew that in all of the movies and TV shows and such, those were the 4 words that NO girl wanted to hear. I nodded at Fang, knowing what was going to happen. While Fang was leading the way to where ever he was taking me, I looked back at Nudge, Angel, and Iggy and they all gave me a little motion, telling me to just go with it. I grabbed my bag and my books, and went with it. I ended up like, totally... well here's the flashback:

_Fang led me to the middle of the parking lot. I knew what was coming. I didnt want to hear it but my pride didnt let me turn back. I followed Fang to a familiar spot in the parking lot. It was where he first asked me out. I remember because right above, there was a lamp post. This lamp post, unlike the other ones, had an odd dent in the side of the post that the lamp was on _(**A.N. Its kinda obvious that the lamp is on the post... isnt it.. :P**). _Fang stopped and he turned around to face me. He had a mix of multiple emotions on his face. I could barely make out any, but they were there. Fang had a mix of sadness, guilt, hope, and a little glint of love in his eyes. I felt my thought that he was going to break up with me get stronger. My heart began to race, but not enough for it to ache. Yet._

_ "Max..." Fang began. He looked down at the ground. My heart pounded in my chest while my head was exploding with emotions. This never happened to me. I never had this many emotions in my brain all at once, let alone let the emotion be pain. "Max... I... I cant.. we cant..." Fang began. He couldn't find the right words to break my heart. Too bad for him, it was already broken._

_ "Fang.. stop." I told him. I walked up to him and lifted his head up a little bit with my hand so that I could look into his eyes. I was holding tears back but I smiled, just for him. "I get it. It's okay." I said. Fang began to get a surprised look on his face. Before he was going to protest and "explain" I held my hand up in front of his face. "People can have their own opinion and feelings towards another person. And on other people's opinion on me.. well.." I looked away, "I can't change that. So, think and feel about me, however you wish." I pulled my hand away from his chin and closed my eyes. I turned towards Fang and opened my eyes, only to see his filled with pain and sorrow. _

_ "He must not think I care about him. He must think that I **never** did." I thought. I took a deep breath and forced a weak smile on my face. Just as quickly as it was on there, the smile faded and I looked at my shoes._

_ "I don't think that we should talk for a while." I told him. The pain that he caused me was over whelming and I hugged my books close to my chest. I didn't bother to look up at him again. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. No one has ever seen me cry. Except for when I was a little 4 year old throwing a hissy fit, but that's different. I brushed passed him and started my walk home. I heard Fang shouting my name. He didn't get it. No boy would. The female mind is far too complex for the simple brain of a mere male. _

_ When Fang continuously called my name, my pride didn't let me turn back and let him see me cry. He wouldn't bet that pleasure to see me in so much pain. I imagine that I was always just a temporary girl in his life. Now, he would go after Barbie.. the bitch. As soon as I was far away enough from the school, I ran all the way to my house. I opened the front door and slammed it shut. Then I ran up the stairs and went into my room, slamming that door as well. I started throwing random shit in my room that wouldn't cost JJ a lot of money. As soon as I couldn't find anything else to throw, I backed up into a wall. I slid down the wall and I leaned back against it. And here I am now. Crying my freaking eyes out. Yes. Me. The great Maximum Ride, is crying over a dumbass boy. Yup. Totally normal..._

I finished crying just as I heard the front door open. I quickly got up and went over to my bathroom to wash off my face. Ella will want to know why I'm home so early. I finished splashing some cold water on my face and ran down the stairs to see Ella.

"Max! What are you doing home so early?" Ella asked.

"Jeez, Ella. You sound like a mom.. YOU'RE NOT KNOCKED UP ARE YOU?" I jokingly accused her.

"What? MAX! no... but Gazzy and I are back together so everything is great. How are things with you and Fang? You two goin somewhere this weeked?" Ella asked.

"Um. No. Ella... Fang and I broke up. That's why I'm home so early." I explained.

"Aww... That's so sad." Ella sympathized. "tell me the details!" Why did I expect any less from Ella.. such a curious child.. plus the girl didnt care about what happened... she just wanted to know how it happened. I told Ella the story. Guess where she took me... Iyou said the Mall... you're right.

* * *

***angry mob comes to kill me***

**I HAVE A PLAN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO DONT HATE ME!**


	17. Threats

**here you guys go:**

* * *

Okay.. I thought that going to the mall with Nudge and Angel was horrible. But this? This is pure TORCHURE. Ella was a total psycho in the mall. Worse than Nudge. And that's saying something. Ella took me to the worst place a girl like me could possibly imagine..

if you guessed Justice/Limited Too,

you're wrong

if you guessed Claire's,

you're wrong.

If you guessed Victoria's Secret,

spot on.

Victoria's Secret. A place full of different varieties of _bras_. Its like Bra Wonderland. Oh. Not to mention that they also have... I can't bring myself to say the word. Oh I know.. i'll spell it out:

P

A

N

T

I

E

S

Ugh. It's like heaven for the species of male... and an amazing place to get things to seduce your boyfriend for the species of female. But for the species of "Max," it was your WORST. NIGHTMARE.

I would have been stubborn and not budge when Ella was trying to force me into the godforsaken hell, but I was still completely depressed over Him. I'm not ever speaking His name again. It causes to much pain. I know you're probably thinking "what the hell is _the_ Maximum Ride doing? Grieving over a pointless boy? It's stupid." Well guess what reader who I do not know. Fang was my first boyfriend that didnt cheat on me, date me for a bet, or (so I thought) use me as a temporary girlfriend, knowing that he was going to break up with me after a weekend. From now on, I decided, I'm giving up boys. FOR GOOD. I hate all of this drama shit.. is this what it feels like to be a Barbie? Where every boy you date dumps you after 4 days? If it is, I'm sticking to my usual "invisible" self... this is pure torture.

Okay. I'm done nagging you about Him.

Once Ella finally got me into that hole of terror, she attempted to get me to try on their... "undergarments." Of course, still being me, I completely refused. Ella tried to convince me that it might get Fang back, but knowing that we were done for good, I told her that I didnt care. Ella continued to shop in VS until she got bored, which is when she asked me where I wanted to go. Guess.

If you said the food court

that would have been my second choice..

if you said Dillards

get a brain transplant

if you said Sports store

B-I-N-G-O

I legit had to drag Ella from VS, and all the way to the other side of the mall to get to the sports store. That girl did not want to leave. I dragged Ella into the spots store, over to the shoe section. I was looking for a new pair of Nike air dunks. I dont know why, but I had this weird want for them.

"Okay. Max. I _love_ shopping. But this place, is not the place to do it." Ella said. Sure. Ella loved shopping. But she absolutely hated it here. I chuckled and Ella shot me a questioning look.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll let you pick out a dress for me to wear to whatever event I am forced to go to, if you shut up until I'm done looking for my shoes. Deal?" I proposed. Ella frantically nodded her head. I inwardly smiled. I finished looking for my Nikes and went to the cash register to pay for them. After I was done, I realized how I had totally forgotten about Him. Maybe shopping wasnt so bad after all. That is... until I ran into Him in the parking lot. He looked very uncomfortable with Barbie around his arm. She had her right arm linked with his left and she was hugging it. Barbie's cheek was squished against His bicep and she was looking up at him. Although, He was looking to his right and his right nostril was raised like he was disgusted by something. Of course, I had no idea what since he dumped me for Barbie.

"Hey El?"

"Yeah, Max?"

"Take the keys and get the car started up. I have a little business to do here. I'll be at the car in 5. 10 minutes tops. Oh, and don't you even _think_ about driving away in my car and leaving me here to walk 5 miles back to the house. And if you do, and I come back and I see one tiny scratch on my baby.. I will cut out your throat in the middle of the night. Kay?" I told Ella. She has her temps right now and she's been _dying_ to drive my car. Of course, I wouldn't let her since it's absolutely the coolest car ever (**A.N. REMEMBER. NO AGE CRAP! BUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. Okay just felt the need to ****stick that in there... bahahahahhahah! THATS WHAT SHE SAID.**)

"Fine" Ella grumbled. She stalked over to the car with multiple bags on her arms. I continued walking forward until I was about 5 feet from where Barbie and Him were. I paused, wondering if I should do what I was about to do. I decided to go through with my plan. It's more of an experiment.. but you'll find out sooner or later. I continued to walk until I came face to face with Barbie. Well... not exactly "face to face" I was more looking down a bit at her since either she was short or I was just freakishly tall.

"Lissa! Hi! How are you?" I said in an overly sarcastic and cheerful tone. I went up to her, and though I probably greatly regret this, and gave her a huge, giant bear hug. I let go so that she was able to breathe. I kept my hands on her shoulders and stretched my arms so that we were arm's length apart. When I looked at Barbie's face.. well.. let's just say.. it was totally priceless. Her eyes were huge, probably from shock, and her nose was squinched up so that the bridge of her nose was all wrinkly and her nostrils were lifted. Her mouth was wide open. I swear I probably could have fit my whole foot in that thing. No wonder she was such a loud mouth. "What's wrong? Did I break one of your bones?" I said in an epically sarcastic tone.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST TOUCH ME? EW! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY SHOULDERS AND NEVER EVER THOCH ME AGAIN! UGH! FREAK!" Barbie shrieked.

"Oo (**A.N. Like you know when someone gets in trouble and then people go "oo. You are in troubleee" lol thats what it should sound like.. or perhaps more of an "uu" sound. Of course that is a much more awkward way to put it in a story...**) remember when I said that if you bothered me I would have to punch you in the right side of your head? Yeah. That applies right now." I told her.

"Hey! That's not-" Barbie fell to the pavement faster than you could say "drop." I looked down at her and shrugged. I stepped over her unconscious body and continued walking. Not 5 seconds later I was pulled by my arm backwards. I spun around into strong, firm arms. My hands were on his (**A.N. SEXYY**) chest and I was looking at my thumbs. I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist.

"You really think that you can make it all better by one simple kiss?" I asked.

"I dont know, really.. do you?" He asked back. I looked up at... Fang... and saw his deep, dark chocolate brown eyes. I saw a little shine of light in his eyes. He slowly leaned down and I was about to lean into it when a sudden jerk to my ponytail pulled me to the ground, since neither Fang or I were prepared for it...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" Barbie screamed. "UGH. YOU SLUT. FINE. IF YOU WANT TO PLAY DIRTY. FANG AND I SELPT TOGETHER. HA!" Barbie crossed her arms across her chest, with her head held high. Fang's head on the other hand.. went way... way.. wayyyyyy down low. I just sat on the ground with my eyes wide open.

* * *

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!**


	18. Bitch, Go Away, I'm On A Date

**DONT MOB ME!**

**here is my apology!**

* * *

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I just continued to stare at them with my eyes wide open for what seemed like forever. Instead of sadness, which is what I accepted, I began to be filled with anger. I pursed and squinched my lips together, made a glare with my eyes, and stood up. _Thanks for helping me, Fang..._ I thought to myself. "Selfish, unhelpful, dumbass boyfriend I have.." I murmured. I saw Fang's head snap up with his eyes WIDE open, his mouth bigger than his eyes, and I swear I saw a small tear on the corner of his lip, but that didnt really matter to me. I tapped Barbie-Girl on her shoulder and her head looked up at mine.

"So listen up bitch," I began. This was going to be good. "If you think that _that_ one thing is going to effect Fang and my relationship, then you are completely psycho. I honestly couldnt care less if Fang had slept with someone before I even met him. Hell, he was probably _drunk_ when you got him in the bed. Face it, _Lissa_." I said her name with as much poison as there was humanly possible. "You are immature. You are a complete and total _bitch_. No one would date you if you were the last girl on earth if you took off all of your makeup which probably weighs around 50 pounds. You are the biggest slut i've ever seen in my life. Your hair really bothers me. I hate your clothes. Your boobs are oversized for anyone and are clearly fake, and you might want to pull up your shirt neckline because I can see the place where they cut open your boob. And one last thing." I finished. I drew back my arm and snapped it forward right into her acrylic nose. I heard a crack and a snap, probably from her actual nose (or rather what was left of it) and the plastic that was placed there. "Don't mess with me. Ever."

When I looked up at the large entrance of the mall in front of me, realized that the lecture that I just gave Barbie was probably the longest, and greatest, one that I had ever given anyone! I felt accomplished. When I looked at Barbie, I could see that her nose was bleeding badly and she was yelling at Fang to go and get her something to help her with her nose. What Fang did next was totally "ungentleman-like" but I thought it was awesome.

"Lissa. I'm tired of doing your dirty work and you treating me like a slave to you. You are a selfish whore and I am questioning myself how the _hell_ I ever ended up asking you out in the first place! Get over yourself and get a life."

I stood there. This time, _my_ eyes an mouth were wide and open.

*record scratch and scene freezes. I walk in*

(**Max POV)**

Okay... so you're probably thinking "Fang is such a dick. Even though it was Lissa he still shouldn't have done that.. blah blah blah..."

Well NEWSFLASH readers..

it was freaking HOT and I loved it.

This boy may be just about the stupidest of all, but he's definitely a keeper(:

*I walk out and the scene continues*

Barbie stomped her foot and forced both of her arms straight down to her side with her hands clenched in fists. She grunted really high-pitched and stomped off. Once she was out of earshot, I fell onto the pavement laughing my heart out. When I was done, I opened my eyes and saw Fang looking down at me. His eyes were laughing and there was a faint smile on his face. My laughter and humor soon began to be filled with love and happiness (**A.N. Yes I know its a sappy line. Quit complaining.**). Fang bent down and picked me up off the ground and soon was holding me bridal style. After a few seconds of staring into each others eyes, I quickly threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I felt Fang lowering my legs so I could stand. When he let go I quickly felt the ground on under my feet. I didnt want to let go of Fang's neck so I stood on my tippy-toes. I soon felt Fang's strong arms close up around my back. I wished we could have stayed like that forever, but of course, there came the matter of annoying "little sisters." My cell phone went blaring with "Pants on the Ground" and I let go of Fang to answer it.

"Hello?"

"MAX. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN WAITING IN YOUR DAMN CAR FOR NEARLY 15 MINUTES! I SWEAR YOU SAID IT WOULD ONLY TAKE, LIKE, 5! MY CREAMSICLES ARE MELTING AND I DO NOT WANT TO MAKE A CREAMSICLE-SMOOTHIE. UNDERSTAND? NOW GET YOUR BLOND ASS INTO YOUR DAMN CAR!" Ella shouted into the phone. I looked up at Fang who was smiling, a full blown smile. Not a smirk, or a "im smiling because something funny is about to happen really soon" smile. An actual smile. FROM FANG. (**A.N. MIND BLOWNN.**)

"Alright, alright." I said. "Just chill for a sec okay? I had to take care of something. I'll take you shopping another time and you can buy whatever you want. How's that for an apology?" I bargained her.

"Fine. You win. But get your lazy ass over here okay?"

"Okay." I said. I laughed and shut my phone closed. I looked up at Fang and smiled. I stood on my tippy-toes once again and gave him a good-bye kiss. We stayed there for at least 10 seconds. By that time Fang had his hands on my waist and was pulling me closer to him. I placed my hands on his (**A.N. Once again, VERY SEXY**) chest and pushed away. I had to leave before Ella called again. Once I got free of his hold, I started running towards the direction of my car laughing. I turned my head to look at my beautiful boyfriend and I smiled back at him and shouted "See you tomorrow!"

**time elapses... I guess...**

**A.N. I'm pretending that this day is Monday, because frankly I cant remember what day it is in the story now! :)**

I opened Fang's car door and stepped out. He had given me a ride to school that day. As soon as we were both in the "isle" of the lot, Fang got closer to me and grabbed my hand. I hesitated at first, and then he drew back a bit. I squeezed his fingers before he could get his entire hand out of my grasp. I smiled and entwined our fingers. I leaned my head on his arm as we walked and used my left arm to grab his arm. So I was pretty much hugging my boyfriend's arm when a sudden, loud squeal made me let go and turn around only to see.. well you know *wink*

"OMG. YOU TWO ARE BACK TOGETHER? THAT IS SOOO ADORABLE AND CUTE! EEEEEKKKKKK!"

"NUDGE! Cool it, girly!" I laughed.

"S-s-s-sorry!" Nudge stuttered. She was shaking up and down from excitement and I just laughed a bit harder. Nudge was Nudge and no one was ever going to change her. Iggy came up behind Nudge and hugged her from behind. I smiled at the cuties as they shared a quick kiss.

"Hey, so I'm forcing Fang to come with me to the Wayne County Country Club..."

"Where you two had your first date!" Nudge squealed.

"so I can show him something. You two lovebirds want to come along?" I invited them.

"You want to go Iggy?" Nudge turned her head a bit to look at Iggy, who still had his arms around her waist and was resting his head on Nudge's shoulder. I never realized how much taller Iggy was then me and Nudge. He was nearly as tall as Fang!

"Sure why not?" Iggy answered.

"Cool. We'll meet at your place first, I presume?" Nudge asked.

"You presume well." I answered. We all laughed and walked to our classes.

**A.N. I really dont feel like writing about their school day so...**

"MAX. HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS?"

"YEAH MAX IF YOU JUST KEEP STILL THIS WOULDNT BE SO PAINFUL!"

"Here.. hand me the duct tape..."

"You wouldnt. Angel don't you DARE listen to Ella.. No.. no no no no no *mrphh mrpph*"

You got that right. This is **_torture_**. I thought Nudge and Angel were bad for this stuff. But when they teamed up with my "sister..." THAT was the worst thing for a girl like me. I also found out that another thing that is not good for a girl like me? Duct tape on your mouth and covering your entire body to a chair. Yeah. Not fun.

After what felt like _ages_ Nudge ripped off the duct tape on my mouth. I, _the_ Maximum Ride, screamed.

"OW!" I yelled. "A warning might be nice next time!" I yelled forcefully at Nudge. She shrugged and smiled in response.

"Now, Max," Ella began, "Angel and I are going to go get Nudge ready for Iggy... you sure you can pick out your own clothes that _we will approve_ so that we don't have to force you into something that we know you would not want to be into?"

"Yeah, yeah... Just a few questions concerning my clothes restrictions.." I said.

"Shoot." All three of them said simotainously.

"Dress, shirt and skirt, or shirt and pants?"

"Dress or shirt and _jeans_." Angel answered.

"Long-sleeved, short-sleeved, tank, or tube?"

"Tank or tube!" Nudge said.

"Heels, flats, or sneakers?"

"Heels, girly. You know that." Ella replied.

"Ugh. Fine. Go. Nudge takes longer then me.." I told them. They all quickly agreed and went over to Ella's room. I sighed and plopped down on my bed. I sat there, looking at nothing for a while. I took a deep breath, stood up, and walked over to my iPod dock. I played the current playlist and one of my favorite songs came on. _My Immortal_ by Evanescence. As I looked through my closet I began to sing along to it.

_I'm so tired of being here  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave  
__I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here  
__And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that  
__Time cannot erase_

_When you'd cried  
__I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream  
__I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand  
__Through all of these years  
__But you still have  
__All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
__By your resigning life  
__Now I'm bound  
__By the life you left behind_

_Your face it moves  
__My once plans and dreams  
__Your voice it chased away  
__All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just too real  
__There's just too much that  
__Time cannot erase_

_When you'd cried  
__I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream  
__I'd fight away all of your fears.  
_

_And I held your hand  
__Through all of these years  
__But you still have  
__All of me_

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
__But though you're still with me  
__I've been alone  
__All alone_

_When you'd cried  
__I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream  
__I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand  
__Through all of these years  
__But you still have  
__All of me_

By the time the song had ended, I had picked out a classy look with a little country twist (**A.N. No stereotype intended or meant to be implied**). I had a black dress that was a tight, tube satin on the top, and at the skirt was very light and ended right above my knee cap. One thing that I liked about this dress (I can't believe I just said that I liked a dress..) was that the skirt flowed _very_ nicely in the wind. For my shoes, I picked out my favorite pair of heels which were a pair of black 3 inch heels (I know.. Maximum Ride.. the girl who likes high heels. Yeah. no. I think Nudge is getting to me) that had 3 diagonal zippers, strictly for design, on the out side of the shoe. Haha. I'm just kidding. I'm not that stupid! If I wore those things I'd fall flat on my face every time I took a step! I actually picked out my favorite pair of cowboy boots. They were a neutral brown with a hazelnut brown vine design at the top and ended about 2 or 3 inches down and the bottom of the show was dark brown.

I went over to my mirror and looked at myself once more before I saw Fang. My hair was parted straight down the middle, my purple highlights were dyed black, and it was curled like Hannah's in Pretty Little Liars (no I dont watch the show stupid. Please. I have Nudge, Angel, and Ella to tell me all about it.). I had a "smokey eye" with black eyeliner and eyeshadow and my lips where a light shade of pink. Nudge put hoop earrings in my ears and had me put on a bunch of pointless bangles on my wrists. I grabbed my black purse, stuck my phone, powder (you never know when a zit might pop out of no where!), gum, lotion (hands get dry a lot), and my favorite peach perfume. What? Just because I'm a tomboy, doesnt mean that I can't try and smell nice. Before I put the perfume in my bag, I squirted some on my wrists and rubbed them together. Then I put a tiny squirt on the back of my neck and in that little circle thing you have in the middle of your collar-bone, right blow the neck. I placed the cap back on the bottle and put it in my bag. I zipped my purse up and took it to Ella's room so I wouldn't have to get it later.

"Knock, knock." I said coming into Ella's room.

"Introducing... the one.. the only... NUDGE!" theme music started blaring from Ella's speakers as I saw Nudge, wearing the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life, along with some white wedges. Then I realized that Nudge's dress was the dress she had gotten at the mall.

"I told you that you didn't need the newest dress to look completely gorgeous." I nagged.

"Oh shut up and let me see your dress!" Nudge grumbled.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ella said. She froze with her eyes wide, mouth open, legs strattled slightly, arms also strattled and palms open and vertical. Then she bounced up and down more than a kangaroo. "MAX YOU LOOK AMAZING! Ah.. I've taught you well my young grasshopper." She said. She placed the palms of her hands together and bowed. I laughed and did the same to her.

"Alright, Nudge. Grab your bag and let's go downstairs. The boys should be here any minute to pick us up." I said. "Oh wait... I'll meet you down there in a second. I have to go and quickly get something I forgot in my room." I turned on my heel and speed walked down the hall to my room and grabbed my lucky pick out from under this picture of me and Fang on the beach. I took the pick and stuck it into a small pocket in my bag. Just then the doorbell rang and I ran down the steps. Angel and Ella stopped me right before I came out into the opening. Nudge had already gone out there and the boys were already here.

"Why can't I go out there?"

"Because we are going to introduce you, just like we did Nudge." Angel stated.

"_WHAT?_"

"Ladies and Gentleman," Nudge began. "Now that you have seen me," Angel and Ella clapped and screamed, "it is time to show you the one and only, Maximum Ride."

"Way to use my full name, Nudge." I said under my breath. I walked out from behind the wall and saw Fang in a long-sleeved black, collared shirt with black skinny jeans and of course his conveNFDSKALFBNDKLSA. Fang wasn't wearing his converse! HOLY SHIT DUDES! Instead of his usual converse, Fang wore black, nike air dunks. Not much of an improvement from Converse.. but.. it did make him look a whole hell of a lot hotter. When I looked Fang's perfect face I chuckled to myself. I saw the one moment he let his wall of emotionlessness come down. I saw him look at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. Of course, that's not true so he's over reacting. But I am totally flattered that he thought I was beautiful. Well.. just at theory.

"Hey." I said quietly to him.

"Hi." Fang said back clearly.

"You look better then your normal attire.." I half complemented and insulted him while fixing his bright red tie that he was wearing. Fang chuckled and made a small smile at me.

"Why thank you." I pulled on his tie so that I could give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on. Lets go." I said. Nudge and Iggy sat in the back of Fang's SUV, while Fang and I sat in the front. About half-way to the club, I turned around to check on Iggy and Nudge. Nudge had her head on Iggy's shoulder and Iggy had his head ontop of hers. They both had their eyes closed and they were holding hands. I smiled at the two and took out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked. I jumped and dropped my phone a bit. But thanks to my "ninja reflexes" I was able to catch my phone before it hit the cup holder.

"I _was_ trying to take a picture of Nudge and Iggy..." I said.

"Oh." was his only reply. I took a quick snapshot of them and turned back around in my seat. I sent the photo to Nudge, who I know would absolutely love it, and Iggy, who wouldnt be able to see the picture but people will be able to see that he's just as adorable as any other guy and his girlfriend.

When we got to the club, Fang got out to go and get our reservations while I woke up the two sleepy heads at 6PM I tapped Nudge on her leg. She didn't move at all.

"Nudge. Nudge! NUDGE!" I whisper yelled. Still nothing. "Dear lord she and Iggy are gonna hate me for this..." I cleared my throat and yelled as loud as I could, "NUDGE WAKE UP!" Both she and Iggy jumped as high as you can in a car. They both looked at me. I smiled and said, "We're here." and got out of the car.

I went inside of the club to see Fang watching the current performer. I smiled and walked over to our table and sat down next to him. About 30 seconds later, Nudge and Iggy came in. Iggy had his arm around Nudge's shoulder, and Nudge was holding Iggy's hand on the arm that was around her. As I looked at them, I felt Fang's pinky finger hook onto mine. I guessed that he was asking for permission to hold my hand. I untwined our fingers and grabbed his whole hand and entwined our fingers between our seats. Well as much "between our seats" as possible. We were sitting really close. I snuck a quick glance at Fang who had a small smile upon his face.

We all ordered our food and we decided to stay until closing time for the entertainment.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Fang. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran backstage.

"You ready?" the stage manager, from when Fang first took me here, asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be dumbass." I grumbled.

"Max! Hey!" I head a familiar voice say. I turned to see Sam.

"Sam! Wow I havent seen you since Saturday!" I said playfully.

"Yeah I know. It's been so long." He played along. I laughed and we walked onto the stage. Sam sat down on the guitar stool with the microphone for him (harmony) and his guitar. I sat down on the normal stool with just the microphone for me to, well, sing.. into.

"Hey everyone! I wanted to make the, uh, "closing act" a special one tonight. These next few songs go out to my amazing boyfriend, Fang." I said. A spotlight hit Fang as he smiled at me from our table. I blew him a small kiss as Sam began the intro to the first song of my setlist. "I love you, babe." I said with a smile, seconds before the lyrics came in. (**A.N. the song is "The Only Exception" by Paramore.**)

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
__And curse at the wind  
__He broke his own heart and I watched  
__As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that  
__She would never let herself forget  
__And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist  
But darling_

_You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
__That love never lasts  
__And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
__Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this  
__Keeping a comfortable distance  
__And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
__Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_But you are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
__But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
__I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
__Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception  
__You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing  
__Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

The whole room was silent for a bit. Then a big roar of cheering made me laugh and smile.

"Alright this next on goes to everyone out there. Especially my two friends, Nudge and Iggy, who are here now. Can we get a spotlight?" I asked with a smile on my face. They were going to hate me for that but it was okay. "Okay here we go." I said. (**A.N. "Crazier" by Taylor Swift.**)

_I've never gone with the wind  
__Just let it flow  
__Let it take me where it wants to go  
__Till you open the door_

_There's so much more  
__I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly  
__But I couldn't find wings  
__Then you came along  
__And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
__Spin me around  
__You make me  
Crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I  
__I'm lost in your eyes  
__You make me crazier,  
__Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you  
__Made life your own  
__Every sky was your own kind of blue  
__And I wanted to know_

_How that would feel  
__And you made it so real  
__You showed me something that I couldn't see  
__Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
__Spin me around  
__You make me  
Crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I  
__I'm lost in your eyes  
__You make me crazier,  
__Crazier, crazier, oh_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for  
__I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground,oh oh  
__You spin me around  
__You make me  
Crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I  
__I'm lost in your eyes  
__You make me crazier  
__Crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier_

Sam played the last chord slowly so that you could hear each individual string being played.

"Alright this is the last song that I am going to do with this lovely fellow, Sam. Give him a round of applause!" There was a big roar of cheering and clapping for Sam. After it died down a little bit, Sam began his last song of the night. (**A.N. "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton.**)

_Making my way downtown  
__Walking fast  
__Faces passed  
__And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
__Just making my way  
__Making my way  
__Through the crowd_

_And I need you  
__And I miss you  
__And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
__Into the sky  
__Do you think time  
__Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
__A thousand miles  
__If I could  
__Just see you_

_Tonight _

_It's always times like these  
__When I think of you  
__And I wonder if you ever__Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
__And I don't belong  
__Living in your  
__Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you  
__And I miss you  
__And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
__Into the sky  
__Do you think time  
__Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
__A thousand miles  
__If I could  
__Just see you_

_Tonight _

_And I, I  
__Don't want to let you know  
__I, I  
__Drown in your memory_

_I, I  
__Don't want to let this go  
__I, I  
__Don't..._

_Making my way downtown  
__Walking fast  
__Faces passed  
__And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
__Just making my way  
__Making my way  
__Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
__And I still miss you  
__And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
__Into the sky  
__Do you think time  
__Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
__A thousand miles  
__If I could  
__Just see you..._

_If I could fall  
__Into the sky  
__Do you think time  
__Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
__A thousand miles  
__If I could just see you__If I could j__ust hold you_

_Tonight _

I finished the song and stepped to my left. I held out my arm for them to give Sam the cheer. Sam bowed and gave me the guitar.

"Good luck." He wished me with a smile. He left the stage and I was on there alone.

"So this is yours and my last song of the night so I hope you like it. This one goes out to Fang once again." I said with a smile. I heard a wolf whistle and laughed into the microphone and began the song I wrote for Fang. (**A.N. "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls (feat. Taylor Swift).**)

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
__You came into my life and I thought  
__"Hey, you know, this could be something" '_

_Cause everything you do and words you say  
__You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true  
__That I can't live without you  
__And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time  
__To figure out the rest of my life  
__And you've already got me coming undone  
__And I'm thinking two is better than one_

I looked up to see Fang but I saw that he wasnt there. I continued playing and remembered that I had to sing the second verse. Right when I was about to start, I head another voice come out of somewhere. I looked to my left and saw Fang walking up the stairs singing the verse. I remembered that I had shown him this song before but I never told him that I wrote it for him. (**A.N. For the rest of the song, BOLD = Fang and **_**italics **_**(not bold) = Max and BOLD + **_**italics**_** = both of them. And yes. I do know that I switched the boy and girl parts a bit... and just the overall lyric separation thingy in general.. WELL GUESS WHAT. ITS MY STORY(: lol**)

**I remember every look upon your face  
**_The way you roll your eyes  
__The way you taste  
__You make it hard for breathing_

_'_**Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
****I think of you and everything's okay  
****I'm finally now believing**

_That maybe it's true  
__**That I can't live without you  
**__And maybe **two** is better than** one  
**_

_But there's so much time  
_**To figure out the rest of my life  
**_And you've already got me coming undone  
__**And I'm thinking two is better than one**_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
__You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

**Maybe it's true  
**_That I can't live without you  
__**Maybe two is better than one**_

_But there's so much time  
_**To figure out**_ the rest of my life  
_**And you've already got me coming undone  
**

_And I'm thinking I can't live without you  
__'Cause, baby, **two is better than one  
**_**But there's so much time  
**_To figure out the rest of my life_

_**But I'll figure it out  
**__**When all is said and done  
**_**Two is better than one**

_Two is better than one_

The whole building, by now, was gathered in the café type restruant. I was still looking up into Fang's eyes as he was looking down into mine.

"Dumbass! Kiss her!" I heard Nudge yell. Pretty soon there was a chant of "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" going on. Fang smirked. He quickly dropped the microphone onto the carpeted stage and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, full on. I switched off my microphone, as I guess Fang had already done before he had dropped his, and let mine go as well. I put my hands on top of Fang's hands on my cheeks. I heard champagne bottle corks being popped and heard streamer and confetti blowers pop. Fang smiled against my lips and I did the same. I broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around his stomach (**A.N. *cough* AND MAJOR ABS *cough***) and rested my head against his (**A.N. *cough* INCREDIABLY SEXY *cough***) chest and hugged him tightly. I felt Fang wrap is strong arms around my shoulders and kiss the top of my head. I closed my eyes and wished that we could stay there forever. Of course_ that _didnt last very long due to the impatient Nudge.

"Look I know that you two are all cute a cuddly but I swear Iggy is going to pass out soon and I still have to finish my homework. So let's vamoose." Nudge said with her arms motioning to the door.

"Fine, fine.." I grumbled. I let go of Fang only to have him quickly grab my hand before I was out of his reach. I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder and smiled at him. In return, he smiled the most wonderful smile I could possibly imagine. Coming from Fang of course. Once we got into the car, and dropped Nudge and Iggy at their houses, Fang and I were driving to my house. I started to get sleepy and soon passed out in Fang's car.

**Time passes... once again!**

I woke up to the feeling of strong arms hugging me from behind, around my waist. I turned my head to see Fang looking cute while he slept. I guessed that he brought me up to my room and fell asleep here. I carefully undid his arms from around my waist and went downstairs to get a glass of orange juice. I heard a *thump* and got out another glass for Fang. I put down the glass pitcher of juice just as Fang snuck his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Morning, beautiful." He mumbled into my ear.

"Hey." I said back to him. I gave him a peck on his lips, feeling like he deserved it. "So are you ditching school with me today?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said with a quick smile. (**A.N. you may be wondering why the office or whatever doesnt call their house and ask where they are.. well guess what else? ITS STILL MY STORY.**)

"So you wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked him.

"Alright. What movie do you want to watch?" Fang asked.

"Dunno. What are you into watching right now."

"Your favorite movie."

"Depends what genre."

"Lets go for Drama/Romance." I gave him a questioning look. "What? It's a Tuesday morning at 7AM..." he explained. I smiled and laughed to myself and thought about what my favorite movie was in that category.

"It would probably be Pride and Prejudice." I answered. Sure, I wasnt a big Kira Knightly fan, but hey I could still like the movie, right?

"Cool." Fang stated.

"I'll go set up the movie. Do you think you can make the popcorn without destroying the kitchen?"

"Haha. You're so funny.." Fang said sarcastically. I smiled and went to go set up the DVD.

* * *

**A.N. - 01/07/2013  
My god, this is sappy - what was I thinking.**


	19. Wo0o0oW

**WARNING:**

**there is a part where is sort of sexual...**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Max sort of gets into a rape beginning, it doesnt go far though. But I do say a sort of sexual word. So I would skip the diner part if you are not comfortable with that sort of thing.**

**So here's the next chapter... awksause.**

* * *

As I went to get the movie ready, I head multiple cabinets open and close.

"It's in the drawer above the microwave, Smarty." I called out. I chuckled and went back to looking for the DVD. I looked everywhere in the room and couldn't find it. Then I looked up at the tall bookcase full of books (of course), CDs, folders, notebooks, sheet music, and most importantly, **movies**. I scanned the whole bookcase and still could not find the movie. Then I looked all the way at the top of it, and saw the movie. It was on the very top of the bookshelf. _How the __hell__ did it get up there?_ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and I stood on my toes and reached for the case of _Pride and Prejudice._ I couldn't reach it. I took a scrolly stool and placed it in-front of the bookshelf and stood on it. The stool was a little wobbly when I stepped on it, but I didnt care much. I stood on my toes and reached for the movie case. I nearly didnt get it when my index finger barely touched the corner of the case, but I did get it. Right when I got the case in my hand, the stool slipped from under my and I fell backwards. I screamed and waited for pain to go through my head from hitting the corner of the couch. I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms under my arms, keeping me from falling.

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" I asked. He chuckled. I looked up at Fang and gave him a pout face.

"Fine." He agreed.

"Uh, Fang. You can put me down now." I told him. But instead of putting be down, he, somehow, swung me up into a bridal style position. I pouted again, and he chuckled again. Fang carried me over to the couch and gently placed me down. Right after he took his arms away, he snatched the case from my hands and walked over to the DVD player. I popped in the DVD and walked back over to the couch.

"Don't expect me to move. You put me here."

"And I can move you myself." he said. Fang then picked me up, AGAIN, and sat down and placed me on top of him, so that I was lying on him. I huffed and wrapped my arms around his neck, since his head was propped up on the arm of the couch. I felt him wrap both of his arms around my waist. I smiled and turned my head to the movie, which had already begun.

**TIME ELAPSES MORE!**

I opened my eyes to still be facing the screen of the TV. The movie was on its last scene where Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are on the wall-type thing. It was my favorite part of the movie. It wasn't too much of a Disney ending, but it was really sweet and cute. Wow. Maximum Ride used the words "sweet" and "cute" in the same sentence while not being sarcastic. When the movie ended, I was going to turn my head to Fang, but he wasn't there. I realized that my arms were set under my head, as a "pillow." _Dammit, where did that boy go..._ I looked around my house and couldn't find him anywhere. I sighed and grabbed my house keys. I walked outside and climbed up **my** tree. I had climbed up that tree ever since I first came to Ella's house, as a friend. After I moved in with her, I carved my name into the bark of the tree, to claim it as mine. I reached my favorite **sturdy** branch in my light blue, rubber duck covered, PJ pants and my black tank-top, and looked for Fang in the distance. I still didnt see him. I was about to climb down the tree until I was suddenly blasted by cold water on my back. I lost my balance on the branch and fell backwards, yet again. Luckily, since my legs were hanging over the branch, I was left hanging upside down by my legs on the branch. I crossed my arms and glared at Fang.

"What?" he asked with a innocent look on his face.

"Why would you do that? I could have totally fallen off and like been killed!" I yelled at him.

"Nah. I wouldnt have let that happen." Fang assured me.

"Yeah. Sure." I huffed. "So what's your mastermind plan on how to get me down from here?" I questioned him.

"I didnt think you would be hanging upside down. So I was sort of working on that." He said quietly.

"Nice going, Genius." I said flatly. "Hmm... let's see..." I looked at the branch below me and grabbed it with my hands.

"Max. What the hell are you doing?"

I slowly unhooked my legs from the branch above, and was soon in a handstand position on the branch.

"MAX. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING. YOU'RE GOING TO FALL AND KILL YOUR SELF!" Fang yelled at me.

"Jeez, Fang. Chill. I took gymnastics like last year. I know how to do a simple handstand in the air. It's just like being on the high bar. See?" I let my legs fall down and I swung and let go of the branch. Just to show Fang that I wasnt crazy, I did a double back-tuck off of the branch and onto the grass. I landed in a sitting position with my arms out in front of me, and I "saluted" to the air. I turned back to Fang and said, "Told ya." I smiled and walked inside. "So where _did_ you go?" I asked him.

"Just went to my place to get a change of clothes." He said with a shrug.

"Oh. Okay. Well next time leave a note or something! It really freaked me out for a sec."

"I did, Max. It's right on the DVD remote."

"What? No it's not! Lemme see.." I walked over to the DVD remote on the table, and sure enough, there was a note from Fang in his exquisite writing saying:

_**Hey Max,**_

_**I went to my house to change my clothes from last night.**_

_**I should be back in about 20 minutes.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Fang**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I took your motorcycle. **_

I stared at the note and all I said was, "Oh... I didnt see that.." Fang wrapped his arms around my shoulder and chuckled.

"Of course you didnt. You're Max. You dont see anything you aren't looking for." he said. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I wrapped my hands around his arms and closed my eyes. I smiled and did a small laugh to myself.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"Guess?"

"Oh stuff it." Fang chuckled. "Well," I began. I took a deep breath and undid his arms from around my shoulders. "I need to go and change into appropriate outside clothes, and, oh yeah, CLOTHES THAT AREN'T WET. (**A.N. hahahahhaha Thats What She Said :D**)" I walked up my stairs and went to my closet. I picked out a giant pair of sweat pants, a white tank top, and slid on my brown, low-top converse. I grabbed my brown Sack bag, wallet, charged phone, and iPod, and slid down the railing downstairs. When I slid off of the end of the railing, I twirled, _**not **_on purpose, and was stopped by Fang grabbing the upper part of my arm. I looked up and him and did an "oops" smile. He chuckled and placed his arm around my shoulder and we walked outside. I got the two helmets to my motorcycle, and gave one to Fang. He put it on and slid in the keys and started the engine. Fang drove us the Bob Dylan's. We got seated and we ordered our food. I got blueberry pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top. Fang got the same thing except he had regular pancakes, not blueberry. Poop Face...

I stood up and said, "bathroom." and walked across the diner to the bathroom. When I got there, I splashed my face with cold water and patted it dry. I heard the door swing open and a **guy** was standing there, leaning against the wall, smirking at me.

"Hey, babe." He said.

"Um... can I help you?" I asked him. I was not about to get anywhere near this guy willingly.

"Yeah, actually..." Creep Dude began.

"Is it with finding the guy's bathroom? Because I'm pretty sure that it's on the other side of the building." I told him.

"No.. I'm in need of some, well, entertainment. My girlfriend wont do anything with me, so I need someone to have a little fun with." He replied.

"Okay. You're either seriously messed up, or you are a flat out idiot if you think that I am going to have _sex_ with you. Pig..."

"Then I guess I'll just have to force you." He ended the sentence quickly and rushed in, pinned me against the wall, and kissed me. He _kissed_ me. The jerk. The dude reached his hand under my shirt and squeezed my boob, _continuously_. Strike 1. Then he took his other hand and started to squeeze my ass. **No one, and I mean NO ONE, was ever allowed to touch my butt. **Way to get a big strike 2. Right after he began to squeeze my ass, he pushed my butt forward and began to grind with me. Strike-o three-o. I kneed the guy in the nuts and he kneeled to the ground in EXTREME pain. I grabbed the guy's shirt and held him up in the air. I used my free hand and punched him in the stomach and dropped him from the air, and punched him in his jaw from both directions. I then did my final blow, it wouldnt kill the dude, but it would most certainly give him a major headache for months. I grabbed the back of his head and smashed it against the tile wall. I grabbed my bag near the sink and walked back over to the guy.

"Better learn who you're dealing with before you try something like that, buddy." I said. I kicked him, hard, in his ass and turned around. Right when I turned around, Fang burst through the door. "Jeez. It took you long enough!" I said. Fang quickly walked over to me and enveloped me in a tight hug. He rested his cheek on my head. I leaned the side of my head on his (**A.N. MUSCULAR!**) chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What's going on in here?" the, what I was assuming to be, manager asked in panic-mode. He had security with him, guns up. Fang turned around and blocked me from the guns. I heard him growl and gave him a "I can protect myself, you know" face, which he didnt seem to see. The security guys saw Creep Guy behind us, head bleeding, and a _huge_ dent in the tile wall. The manager pointed his pen at Fang and questioned, "You did that?" I saw in Fang's eyes, from behind him, that he was about to take the blame but I shook his hands from my wrists.

"No, he didn't do it. I did." I spoke up.

"Max..." Fang growled.

"Just... shut up..." I told him. I turned back to face the manager and security guys and said, "The guy tried to rape me so I kinda... yeah. Did _that_." I gestured my head to the guy and shrugged. "Um.. can I leave now?" I asked. Before the men could answer, Fang grabbed my hand, intwined our fingers, and dragged me out of the bathroom. When we got out, we received various looks from the other people in the diner. I glared at them in return. When Fang got us to my motorcycle, he tossed me a helmet and I put it on. We rode back to my house in silence. I slid off the back and placed my helmet on the left handlebar. I turned to go into my house, but Fang grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. He was definitely concerned, I could see it in his, usually, emotionless eyes, that were now _full_ of different emotions. I walked around the motorcycle and placed my hand on his right cheek. I looked into his eyes, and told him truthfully,

"Yes. I'm sure I'm okay. The real question is.. are you?" I asked him back. I dont mean to sound, you know, like im the best thing in the world, but having that kind of thing done to me, for Fang, must have been really hard. Fang looked down at the ground.

"I'm... I'm not sure.." He stuttered. Fang **never** stuttered. NEVER. I took his chin in my right hand and made him look at me. When our eyes met, I smiled at him. He gave a faint smile back. I leaned up and kissed him. I mean, I _really_ kissed him. Like,_ hard_. I felt Fang place his hands on my upper thigh. I took that as a clue to jump, so I did and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I took both hands and placed them on the sides of his head. Fang put his hands on my butt, purely to give me support so I wouldnt fall, so I accepted what he did, for that purpose. I mean I did not want to ruin the moment by falling and making this whole thing really, really awkward. I touched my forehead to his and kept my eyes closed. I parted my lips from his and we stayed like that for a while. I opened my eyes to see him staring right at my eyes.

"Want to go inside?" I suggested. Fang smiled and I hopped down from his waist. I took his hand in mine and led him to my front door. I unlocked it, let go of Fang's hand.. sadly.. and put the keys in the bowl where Ella, JJ, and I all kept our keys. I went back and closed the door. I grabbed Fang's hand again and led him up to my room. I plugged in my iPod and selected my favorite playlist. Then I sat on my bed and he plopped down next to me. We scooted back until our backs were against the wall. I then leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his on top of mine.

"So..." I began. I wasnt sure what we were supposed to talk about after that kind of thing. It was just really weird. A song from my playlist came on and I smiled. We sat in silence while it played (**A.N. When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus**)

_Everybody needs inspiration  
__Everybody needs a song  
__A beautiful melody  
__When the night's so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee  
__That this life is easy._

_And when my world is falling apart  
__When there's no light to break up the dark  
__That's when I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
__And I can't find my way home anymore  
__That's when I, I, I look at you.  
_

_When I look at you  
__I see forgiveness  
__I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am  
__Like the stars hold the moon  
__Right there where they belong  
__And I know im not alone._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
__When there's no light to break up the dark  
__That's when I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
__And I can't find my way home anymore,  
__That's when I, I, I look at you.  
_

_You, appear just like a dream to me._

_Just like kaleidoscope colors  
__That cover me  
__All I need  
__Every breath that I breathe,_

_Don't you know you're beautiful _

_Yeah  
__When the waves are flooding the shore  
__And I can't find my way home anymore  
__That's when I, I, I look at you  
__I look at you, Yeah_

_Whoa  
__You, appear just like a dream to me._

On the last word of the song, I looked up at Fang. I smiled at his face and he said, "So..." I laughed and took my head off of his shoulder. I lied down and put my head on his lap. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I listened to the next song that played and sang the words in my head. (**A.N. Mine by Taylor Swift**)

_Uh, uh, uh oh  
__Uh, uh, uh oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
__Left a small town, never looked back  
__I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
__Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
__As we're lying on the couch  
__The moment I can see it  
__Yes, yes I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?  
__You put your arm around me for the first time  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
__And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
__You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
__You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we've got bills to pay  
__We got nothing figured out  
__When it was hard to take yes, yes  
__This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
__You put your arm around me for the first time  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
__You saw me start to believe for the first time  
__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Uh, uh, uh, oh  
__And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
__Cause everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
__I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
__Cause that's all I've ever known  
__And you took me by surprise  
__You said "I'll never leave you alone"_

_You said  
__"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
__And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
__I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
__She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

_(Hold on, we'll make it last)  
__(Hold on, never turn back)  
__(Hold on) You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
__(Hold on) You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
__(Hold on) We're gonna make it no  
__(Hold on) And I can see it  
__(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I can see it now_

I sang the last line of the song and passed out for a little nap.

* * *

**please review if you read this! It would mean a lot!**

**A.N. - 01/07/2013  
wat. song lyrics. so many of them. dont read.  
again, _wat__. _O.O**


	20. Wait What?

I woke up to hear that my iPod was still playing. I felt a hand brush a piece of hair out of my face. I looked up and smiled at Fang, who smiled back. For some odd reason, I got butterflies in my stomach. _Butterflies_. What was going on with me lately? Ugh.

"Hey sleepyhead." Fang said. I slapped his stomach gently and breathed a laugh. I sat up and leaned back up against the wall. I sucked in a deep breath through my mouth and let it out quickly through my nose.

"Hi." I replied in a quiet voice. "What time is it?" I asked him. Fang looked at his watch.

"4:30." He stated. I nodded my head.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Fang. All he did in response was shrug. We sat on my bed for a while. "We should do our homework. Ella and JJ should be home soon." I said.

"Yeah. I still have to start my Chemistry project."

"You havent started it? It's due tomorrow!"

"Whoops..." I rolled my eyes at Fang. He was cute, but he needed to stop slacking off or he wont get into any good collages.

"Go." I told him. I kissed him and pulled back. "You're not getting anymore of that until you finish your project." I said with a smile.

"Maaaaaaax!" Fang whined. He _whined_. How I wish I had that on camera.

"Sorry, big boy." I said. "Now go." I said.

"I'll call you at 8." Fang told me. "I want to show you something." I wondered what he wanted to show me, but I didnt ask about it. Fang walked out of my room and a few moments later I heard the front door open and close. I began my geometry, literature II, American history, and music (**A.N. the "music homework" is a small hint to what happens in future chapters! hehehe dont ask how.. heh heh heh... just saying, I feel extremely evil right now :D**) homework and finished it quickly. I continued to do all of my homework and was in the process of adding the finishing touches to my chemistry project, when my phone buzzed on the table. I went over and looked at it. Fang was calling me. I looked at the clock and it read "8:00 PM." I flipped opened my phone and answered.

"Hey"

"Hey. Come down, I'm already here." I closed my phone shut and grabbed my sweater. I slid down the stairs' railing and raced out the door. When I closed the door behind me, I jumped down the front porch stairs and ran towards Fang's car, which was parked on the street. He saw me and climbed into his car and started the engine. When I got to the car, I quickly opened the door and before I closed it, Fang had already started driving. I closed the door when we were about halfway to the closest intersection, which wasnt very far since Ella's house was already half way down the street.

"So.." I said eagerly.

"'So...' what?" Fang replied.

"'So...' are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked. I hated surprises and I _had_ to know where Fang was taking me.

"Oh." Fang said, cluelessly, might I add.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically.

"Well no. I'm not telling you. That would change your reaction once you see it."

"You know I hate surprises!" I accused him.

"..." There was only silence. Fang just looked ahead and kept driving.

"Fang.."

"Max."

"Fang."

"Max."

"Fang." I said his name with a warning. I was getting _annoyed_. Very. Annoyed.

"Max." Fang said with a smile. He knew that I was getting annoyed very quickly.

"FANG!"

"Relax. We're here." Fang said calmly. I looked up and wasnt very... _excited_, is more of the word.

"A... park?" I questioned closing his car door behind me.

"Just wait." Fang said. He took my hand and led me up the hill in front of us. The hill was covered in the most perfect, green grass and had a sidewalk, for a path, crossing it horizontally (**A.N. Like so there's a parking lot and so Fang and Max park it in one of the spots. In front of them is the hill, and the sidewalk IS NOT right in front of them. So they DO NOT walk on the sidewalk going up the hill. Sorry, just wanted to make that clear LOL. I already imagined this scene in my ****head.. :D**). When we reached the top of the hill, we were standing on the sidewalk. I turned to Fang.

"Now what?"

"Look." I looked to my right and saw the most breathtaking view I'd ever seen before. In front of me, I saw the entire city. The street lights were on, reflecting on the tall buildings, making it all the more beautiful. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was speechless. There was no word to explain the beautiful scene I was seeing. The only thing I could think of saying?

"Wow..." I said, still completely speechless.

"This is sort of, well, "my place" that I go to whenever I just need to be alone." He explained to me.

"This is a beautiful, no, breathtaking, view.. but why did you show me it if it's _your_ place?" I asked him. I didnt mean for this question to lead into mushy-gushyness or anything. Trust me, that's not my thing. I was just really curious. If it was _his_ place, why did he show it to me?

"Well..." He began. I turned to my left and put my hand over his mouth and smiled.

"You dont have to tell me." I chuckled. Fang smiled in return. I sat down on the sidewalk and looked up at Fang who was probably more than 3 feet taller than me from this level on the ground. "Well aren't you gonna sit down with me?" I asked with laughter in my voice. Fang shook his head with a smile and sat down next to me. He took my hand in his and I entwined our fingers.

No people, we did _not_ make out or anything. We just sat there in silence for the rest of the night.

**** what is it with me and making time pass? ****

I woke up with my head in Fang's lap and the sky being a dull blue. I widened my eyes and sat up only to have the top of my head come in contact with something. I ducked back down a bit and rubbed my head. I slowly leaned to my right and out from under Fang's head. I looked at Fang and saw him rubbing his chin and giving me a "smooth job, genius" look. I gave him an "oops.. sorry but not really" look and continued to rub my head. We stayed there for another 5 minutes before realizing that we stayed out all night.

"SHIT! What time is it?" I yelled at Fang. Fang looked at his watch urgently and then relaxed.

"It's only 6:45." He breathed. I relaxed too and leaned back on my arms.

"Well I have to go shower and get my things. So let's go, big boy." I patted his shoulder and stood up. I walked over to his car and waited for him to unlock it with my hand on the handle to the car door. I heard a click and then got into the car. Not 10 seconds later, we were on our way to my house. Once we got there, I leaned over and gave Fang a quick kiss on the cheek. I hopped out of the car and ran to my house so that I would have enough time to get all my stuff together. And to shower.


	21. BOOM

**still recovering from NaNoWriMo.**

**again, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR (sadly) JP does. (if I dont mention this in later chapters, soz)**

* * *

Fang dropped my off at my house, and I quickly ran inside to shower, brush my teeth, get changed, and such. I got out of the shower, and wrapped my towel around my body while I gave my hair a quick blow-dry, but due to the god damn time, I had to leave it half wet. While I brushed my teeth, I messily stuffed my books and folders into my bag, and placed my chemistry project right next to it, by my door. I spit all of the crap in my mouth into the sink, and ran to my closet, where I grabbed a pair of grey, ripped skinny jeans, my white, off-the-shoulder shirt (or whatever you call it..), with a black graffiti design on the front, a pair of socks, and my black, buckle boots that ended right below my knee. Before I left my room, I got a quick glance at my digital (alarm) clock, which flashed "7:10."

"Shit." I grabbed my bag and called Fang. "Are you picking me up?" I asked while speed running down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm outside."

"Jeez it doesnt take you very long to get ready in the morning." I muttered before shutting my phone and racing out the door to his car. Once I closed the car door, I began to put on my boots.

"I'm a guy, we couldn't care less about our appearance in the morning. (**A.N. I really dont know if that's true, but that seems to be what every guy in my school acts like, so if i'm wrong, and you're a dude, or you're a girl and you have a brother or something, spill. I'm actually kind of curious to know this lol.**)" Fang replied. I mentally rolled my eyes at him and we sat in silence, excluding the sound of the wind from my window, for the rest of the ride to school. Now, you might, or you might not be, asking yourself, "Wait, didn't she have to get up by 7:30 before?" Well, my friends, I learned something of great value on the first day that I did not mention:

**IF YOU DO NOT GET TO SCHOOL EARLY ENOUGH, YOU WILL NOT GET A PARKING SPACE AND YOU WILL HAVE TO WALK A LONG WALK TO THE SCHOOL.**

Great. Value.

When Fang parked his car, the parking lot was just beginning to flood in with cars from the teachers, students, and I believe I saw a parent or two. When I walked to the Chemistry lab to drop off my project, I saw that Angel was in there too, looking around at some of the projects that were done early and observing the components of the model. I walked in and said, "Hey, Angel." She looked up at me and smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head a bit; looking completely like and actual angel, especially with her golden locks brushing the top of her shoulder and the light from the open window blazing behind her, making it seem like the light from heaven was making her seem like a hallucination.

Angel opened her eyes and said, "Hey, Max." sounding worried about something. I'd never noticed how her clear, blue eyes were, what's the word?, hypnotizing? Something like that.. just something about her eyes said that she could make you do what ever you wanted: no choice. I gave her a small smile, then we left the lab and headed to our separate homerooms.

"Where have _you_ been?" Nudge said, slamming her tray on the table and glaring at me. I looked at her, expressionless.

"What ever do you mean?"

"You _and_ Fang haven't been around for the past two days, and I've barely seen either of you in the past 48 hours. What. Is. Up?" Throughout her rant towards me, her anger seemed to switch to excitement and an eagerness for some gossip, or something.

"We ditched yesterday because we woke up late and we hadn't done any of our homework. Nothing else." I said. Nudge gave me a look of disbelief, but didn't say anything else. I rolled my eyes and went back to staring that the wood patterns on the table. I looked up, and past Nudge, over her shoulder, to look at the other kids around the cafeteria. I spotted a bunch of different kids that I had never noticed before. My eyes landed on one particular boy, whom Lissa was talking to, although he seemed to be ignoring her and more focused on what his friends were talking about. His hair was bleach blond, he had bright, clear blue eyes, and he looked pretty ripped. The boy looked up and saw me looking at him, and my head shot down at my hands as I felt my face starting to burn with embarrassment. Yeah, I thought he was hot, but I didn't think of him in the boyfriend way. That would be out of line.

I walked out of the front doors of the school at the end of the day and saw Fang standing in the parking lot, seeming to be waiting for me. Something was off though... he wasn't smiling when he saw me like he usually does (not trying to sound arrogant), and he didn't call me over when I walked out the front door like he would if he was out before me, and everything was just off. To make it even more awkward, we were the only two outside of the school yet. I walked up to him and said, "Hey." as I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Why so serious?" I asked, smiling, poking at his chest jokingly (**A.N. every time I hear "Why so serious?" I cant help but think of the Joker from Batman... aaahhaha :D)**.

"We need to talk." he said, his expression not changing. My smile faded as I hoped this wasnt a repeat of last time.

"Okay." I said cautiously. Fang turned around and walked towards the football field and I followed him as the rest of the students filed out of the building to their cars, driving off. When Fang reached the center of the field, he stopped, but didnt turn around. I stopped following him a few feet away from him and crossed my arms. The wind blew in the September air, and my hair blew in my face, but I didnt move it. The wind stopped and there was a long silence. Fang was standing so still, it seemed like he was dead, but he wasnt because I interrupted the quiet air around us by asking him, "What is this all about?" He didn't answer me, so I said his name, questioning if he was still there.

Fang slowly turned his head over his right shoulder, and there were those deadly two words that every girl, maybe boy, do not _ever_ want to hear from their boyfriend or girlfriend.

"We're done." I looked into his eyes, and there was no sign of laughter, or happiness there. Just seriousness.

"What?" I said with a worried laugh. This could _not_ be happening again.

"You heard me. We're done." he said, brushing past me and just walking away like nothing just happened.

"Hold on a second, there." I said. I ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face me. "What do you mean? You must be joking." I said, looking right into his eyes, waiting for them to be full of laughter. Waiting for him to break out into laughter and tell me it's all a joke. That didn't happen. I shook my head and looked right into his eyes. "If you're just going to dump me at least tell me why. You owe me that much." I told him.

"I owe you nothing." Fang said, his words full of poison and his face irritated. That's the moment that my world stopped spinning. The moment when I realized that he was not messing with my head. The moment my life went into oblivion. I wasn't going to let the dude see me cry so I sucked it up and kneed him in his place and when he bent down in pain so his head was level with mine, I slapped him as hard as I could in this stage.

"Now you owe me nothing, you bastard. Dont bother even looking at me again." I said, my voice shaky, but strong. I walked away from Fang, leaving him lying on the field alone, just as it started to rain.

I ran home and slammed the door behind me before running upstairs to my room, slamming that door too, and flat out breaking down. I started throwing things around my room until there was barely anything left. I needed to get some air, clear my mind, or something like that. I opened the door to see JJ standing outside my door, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine." I said solidly, surprisingly enough. I walked past her and went out the door to my motorcycle. I sped out of the garage and onto the road, not bothering to put on my helmet which was freakishly stupid of me because I crashed into a car in an intersection and blacked out.

I woke up to a freakishly bright light, too bright for my eyes, which I tried to cover with my hands, but found difficult to do so. I looked down to see that I had a freaking IV in my hand and-

Wait... _**IV**_?

"HOLY SHIT! SOMEONE GET THIS FUCKING NEEDLE OUT OF MY SKIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. About five nurses came rushing in, trying to calm me down. "I am not calming the freak down until you take this friggin needle out of me!" I yelled in one of the intern's face. She was _way_ too young to be an actual nurse.

"Are they all like this?" the intern asked one of the actual nurses. Before she could answer, I told her, "Only the ones who hate needles."

I felt calmer, meaning that they shot drugs into me through one of the, like, 3 needles under my skin. _What the hell happened?_ I thought to myself. I then had quick, and blurry, small flashbacks of what happened after I crashed.

I remember just laying there in, like, _pain, _from everything. From crashing, from hitting my head on the hard cement, even from my chest, which ached in the recent event of Fang dumping me hard.

I was shaken back into reality when I heard the door slam open. I turned my head over to see Ella and JJ in the doorway, looking like they just got the living crap scared out of them.

"Hello to you too?"

"Max, you have no _idea_ how worried JJ and I have been!"

"Yeah, Max, next time you tell me 'you're fine' you can bet your little alive butt that I will not believe you one bit."

"Sorry guys." I said sympathetically (**A.N. is that the right word for it?**) JJ, Ella, and I talked for a while more until I felt pretty tired.

"Just call us if you need anything, 'kay?" said JJ.

"Yup." I said, popping the "p." at the end. After Ella and JJ left, the intern, that I yelled at before, walked in to check up on all of the weird things that they had attached to me. Soon after, I fell asleep

(**A.N. I just realized that I put a lot of these things in this chapter hahahah)**

I woke up to a really loud slam of the door against the wall. I looked to see who it was, only to disappointment.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked my visitor.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." he explained.

"Okay. Fine. Look, I'm perfectly fine. You can leave now." He just stood there, looking shocked, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Look, i'm just trying to be sin-"

"Oh yeah, sure. Just act like nothing happened just a few hours ago, that's fine. Actually, no, it's not. Just get lost okay. I dont ever want to see you again."

"That's going to be kind of hard Max. We see each other everyday at school."

"Well then I guess I dont want to see you outside of school, and I dont want you to even look or talk to me, okay?"

"But-"

"Just _leave_!" I yelled at him, throwing one of my pillows at him, which didn't do much since they probably weighed less than 1 pound, and they felt like those pointless pillows on airplanes. He dodged my pillow and stared at me for a while, and we had an unofficial staring contest until he blinked, looked away from me, and finally left.

That bastard better not come anywhere close to me ever again...

* * *

**xx**


	22. Oh Wow

***sorry it took so long, i've been catching up on the things happening at my school... DAMN YOU HOMEWORK!***

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

I finally got out of the hospital after 2 days. Yes, I know it sounds pathetic, but when you're me, you do NOT want to be in there. Plus, the place _reeks_ of doctor.

When I got home, JJ went to her room and I heard the TV turn onto Channel 3 News with Ramona Robinson (**A.N. IT'S THE ACTUAL CHANNEL AND CRAP FOR CLEVELAND! :D :D hehe**), Ella went and walked over to the kitchen to grab something to drink, and I headed for my room. One of the best things about our place was that it didn't smell like doctors *shivers*.

****Time Passes****

That night, I went to a place I hadn't been to in a while. I got into my car and drove to my destination. The drive was silent besides the wind going against my window which was half-way down.

When I got to where I wanted to be I got out of the car and found that my plain, white tank-top, leather jacket, and camouflage pants weren't exactly the appropriate dress for where I was, but went in anyway. I walked into the entrance and found my way around the familiar club, where my first date with _him_ was. I don't know why I came here, I guess I was hoping that it would give me some sort of clue as to why he did what he did, and acted like he had no memory about what he did to me not 5 hours after it happened.

I was seated in the back of the room, around the same place I was last time, but it wasn't the same, exact table. I didn't order anything to eat and only got a glass of water, no ice. I found that water seemed to help me think.. caffeine or soda wouldn't do me any good except make my teeth rot.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home, again._

I heard a familiar voice ring through the air and looked up to see Sam on the stage, looking pretty damn good on there. I twirled one of my black streaks as I listened to the song, my eyes close, enjoying his voice which sounded like an angel. "_Angel_," I thought. I remembered how she was acting so strange this morning, like she had something planned, but she was named "Angel" for a reason, so I didn't bother to suspect her of something, but maybe there was something freakishly devious behind that angelic face of hers...

"I haven't seen you here in a while." I looked up to see Sam standing over me. I sat up in my seat and gestured, with my head, for him to sit across from me.

"Uh, yeah. I've been busy, you could say." I replied.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Ex," I added, "_Ex_-boyfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry. What happene-"

"Look I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I snapped. Sam put his arms up in surrender. "Sorry..." I muttered under my breath, "I'm just kind of pissed. I mean, what kind of guy just tells a girl that he loves her, and then goes and dumps her for no absolute reason?"

"An assface." Sam said. I gave him a "haha, you're so funny. not," look and turned back to the performer. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had a light mocha skin tone, with wavy/straight brown hair, and amber eyes.

"She's amazing." I said.

"Yeah, that's Nicola." I nodded, not turning my head. I smiled when I recognized the song.

"_Not Alone_, by Darren Criss." I said to myself. I listened to her beautiful keyboard playing, and her velvet voice.

_Now I know it ain't easy, but it ain't hard trying  
__Every time I see you smiling  
__And I feel you so close to me  
__And you tell me:_

"_Baby, you're not alone  
__Cause you're here with me  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true  
__It don't matter what'll come to be  
__Our love is all we need  
__To make it through"_

_I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes _

_I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize:  
_

_Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need  
To make it through _

_Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need  
_

_To make it through_

As the song ended I surprisingly found a tear streaming down my face. I quickly wiped it off, but before I knew what was happening, the spotlight was on me. "_Oh shit, not again..._" I shot a glance at Sam. "I swear if you planned this, you're as dead as a dear in hunting season." I warned.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. I've been here the whole time you have."

"Lies!" I accused before forcefully being dragged by the same two security guys. "How you two doin'?" I asked.

"Good." they answered simultaneously.

"Thaaaaaaats great." I said.

"You again!" I heard the MC dude say as he awkwardly hugged me.

"Uh yeah. Okay dude, personal bubble much?" I told him. The dude stepped back, a bit embarrassed.

"Um.. yeah. Listen, you know the routine. Go get 'em tiger. Sam's shift is over so you're on your own."

"Lovely." The two giant security guys gave me the guitar, capo, pick, and strap and shoved me onto the stage. The bright light hit my face and I squinted my eyes a bit until they adjusted a little bit better to the blinding light.

"Um. Hello, again. No dedications tonight if you were here when I was here before. So, I hope you enjoy these songs.. and yeah.."

I began strumming the chords to my first song, "_Cold As You_," by Taylor Swift

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
__And when you take, you take the very best of me  
__So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
__And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
__Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
__And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
__I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
__And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
__And you come away with a great little story  
__Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
__Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
__And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
__I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
__And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
__(Died for you)_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
__Every smile you fake is so condescending  
__Counting all the scars you made  
__And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
__I've never been anywhere cold as you_

I heard a few claps, but I raised my hand for them to wait until the third song was over. I waited a few seconds, taking deep breaths, and began the second song, "_It's Alright, It's Okay_," by Ashley Tisdale. Yes, I know she's a pop artist.. I have _some_ pop on my iTunes. If I didnt, I'd be lost in the sea of teenage-ism.

_You told me  
__There's no need  
__To talk it out  
__Cause its too late_

_To proceed  
__And slowly  
__I took your words  
__And walked away_

_No looking back  
__I wont regret, no  
__I will find my way  
__I'm broken, but still I have to say_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
__I'm so much better without you  
__I won't be sorry  
__It's Alright, it's OK  
_

_So don't you bother what I do  
__No matter what you say  
__I wont return  
__Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now  
__It's Alright, it's OK  
__I'm so much better without you  
__I won't be sorry_

_You played me  
__Betrayed me  
__Your love was nothing but a game  
__Portrayed a role_

_You took control, I  
__I couldn't help but fall  
__So deep  
__But now I see things clear_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
__I'm so much better without you  
__I won't be sorry  
__It's Alright, it's OK_

_So don't you bother what I do  
__No matter what you say  
__I wont return  
__Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now  
__It's Alright, it's OK  
__I'm so much better without you  
__I won't be sorry_

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
__Just save them for someone in need  
__It's way too late  
__I'm closing the door_

_It's Alright, OK  
__I'm so much better without you  
__I won't be sorry  
__It's Alright, it's OK_

_So don't you bother what I do  
__No matter what you say  
__I wont return  
__Our bridge has burned down_

_I'm stronger now  
__It's Alright, it's OK  
__I'm so much better without you  
__I won't be sorry_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
__Alright, OK  
__Without you  
__No matter what you say_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
__Alright, OK  
__Without you  
__I won't be sorry_

I took a deep breath and looked up, looking around the room before putting the guitar down (handing it to the giant security dudes) and moving over to the keyboard that Leianna was playing. Hopefully that one month that I spent taking piano lessons because I was so determined to play this one song on the piano, will pay off. Along with my memory...

_Something has changed within me  
__Something is not the same  
__I'm through with playing by the rules  
__Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing  
__Too late to go back to sleep  
__It's time to trust my instincts  
__Close my eyes: and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity  
__I think I'll try defying gravity  
__Kiss me goodbye Im defying gravity  
__And you wont bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits  
__cause someone says they're so  
__Some things I cannot change  
__But till I try, I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of  
__Losing love I guess I've lost  
__Well, if that's love  
__It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
__Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
__I think I'll try defying gravity  
__And you wont bring me down_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
__Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
__I think I'll try defying gravity  
__And you won't bring me down  
__bring me down  
__ohh ohhh ohhhh_

As I held the last note, I could hear a muffled roar of applause. I don't recall why I did, but instead of being polite and taking a bow and all of that crap, I ran off the stage, to my car, raced home, and slammed my door. I thought JJ would come rushing in to make sure I wasn't going to jump out of my window or something, but I remembered she had some book club or something with Ella. I flipped open my phone and called someone I didn't think I would be calling for the rest of my life. As soon as I heard the click, signaling that he picked up, I yelled into the phone, "Why did you do it?"

"Um.. do what?"

"Don't act so fucking dumb and innocent, _Fang_. You know exactly what you did and you think that you can just act all caring again like you didn't do _anything_ at all to me? You know what you are? You're a just a big, fat-ass jerk! You don't even have a reason for dumping me, let alone explain yourself."

"Look, I'm busy, can this wait?"

"No. It cant."

"Who are you talking to that's taking so long?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"That's why you dumped me? You'd rather have her? That's your explanation? Because you can get into her pants because she's fucking in love with you?"

"Well.. not exactly."

"You're just... don't ever bother talking, or looking, or _thinking_ about me again, or the same thing that happened to Lissa is going to happen to you. All of those things. Chris, Lissa, Brigid, everything." I clicked the phone shut and cried for a good 2 hours before finally falling asleep.

The girl was Angel.


	23. fucking authors note happy?

**Look i'll have the chapter up by the end of the week, alright? **

**I get that you guys want the next chapter, okay? Jeez. I know other authors are in school too and they manage to keep their grades up and update often, but I dont know how to do that yet. So just chill and back off a bit because it's really starting to get me pissed of how many times you guys keep reminding me. **

**before you guys tell me to update like whatever anonymous person didnt leave a name: **

"_U really should put up a chapter or u could lose tons of readers _

_Lots of us replay want to know what happens _

_Give us something a chapter or authors note"_

**I. GET. IT.**

**I know I could lose readers, I know I left you guys on a really bad cliffy, and I know all of that shit, but I have to come up with new ideas, write them, make sure they're not absolute shit, and all of that crap. **

**So if one more person reminds me before the next chapter is up, i'm just going to discontinue the story, because i'm not going to put up with your complaining that you WANT the next chapter. I get that you do, but just quit reminding me.**

**I know this part is going to be bitchy, but I swear if I get more than 3-4 reminders after I upload a chapter, I will discontinue.. i'm not saying that im not going to stop writing on here, god no, but I will stop this story, and this rule is going to apply with all of my stories here on. I'll put a reminder on the top of each chapter for future readers and stories. But seriously, if you guys are going to continue to complain that i'm not updating every freaking week, i'm going to get seriously pissed and cranky and I will stop.**

**I havent updated in a while because I've have a shit load of tests last week, and another shit load this week. So just, please, stop.**

**You'll have your fucking chapter by this saturday.**

**Later.**

***-Nicha-***


	24. Fireworks, Not Guns

**here's the chapter :)**

* * *

She had helped me have him as my boyfriend, she acted like she wanted us to be together, she seemed so angelic (oh the irony...), why? If she was just going to steal him away? I guess that behind that oh-so-angelic-face of hers, was just a vile barbarian just waiting to emerge from underneath her skin.

As I sat on my bed in utter pain and distress as I realized how nefarious (**A.N. its a synonym to evil.. thats right. I used a thesaurus.**) _Angel_, of all people, was. I guess I should have suspected something was at the club, remembering how Angel was acting all weird, and then Fang dumped me.. and how all of that was on the same day.

JJ was worried about me; I hadn't eaten, or gone out of the house for the past week now. Of course, being me, I was starving, but the pain from what I had found out a while back kept my entire body numb, so I couldn't feel anything, let it be pain, happiness (in whatever form that may come in now), or just the feeling that everything was going to be alright.

I sat in my room and cried myself to a deep sleep

**Fang POV (A.N. buahaha(; lawlz)**

Max needed to hear me out. She had to know I wasn't cheating on her. After she kicked me out of her room in the hospital, Iggy called to ask how she was, and I told him that Max had just kicked me out of her room, and then he reminded me that I broke up with her..

I'll tell you, I was VERY confused.

But honestly, I don't remember _any_ times that I had with Angel alone. This was getting really weird. Hell, now that think of it, I dont remember breaking up with Max, I dont remember her calling me and Angel being over at my house (as Ella had explained to me while lecturing me on how much of a selfish bastard I am) and Max screaming at me through the phone and her thinking that I, apparently, broke up with her just to... "get into Angel's pants?" Nasty...

I sat in my room alone, listening to that pathetic old music that single people listen to on Valentine's Day, in their car, crying their eyes out (**A.N. I do that, except I cry with my friends in my room when my parents arent home ahahhaa. We listen to Dashboard Confessional like the losers we are hahahahhahaha :D :D**). As I was sprawled out across my bed, I realized what I really _should_ be doing now, while I'm alone, fully aware of what I'm doing. No, I'm not going to a hospital, which I hate, to see if i'm going crazy. No, I'm not going to call Angel. OH HELL NO, I AM NOT CALLING LISSA, of all people you choose her to think about who i'm going to call. Jeez.

I picked up my phone and pressed "2" and send.

"Iggs, I need your help."

****MUAHAHA and time passes... I dont know how long, but it's nighttime now, so BE GONE!****

**Max POV**

I woke to a repetitive tap on my window. I looked at my flashing alarm clock and saw that it said 2:28AM..

_What the hell?_ I thought to myself. What, or rather _who_, would be at my window at this hour? I slowly, and lazily, got up and walked to my window only to see a desperate boy and a crackpot-lunitic, blind boy looking like he was going to explode something, which happened as soon as I got to my window. I heard... _Fang_... yell, "Now, Iggy!" and I had to look away for a second and when my eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the fireworks, and cover my ears from the loud noise they made when they were ignited and made that "fizzy" noise and then exploded into the dark night. Before I read what four words were in the sky, I saw several house lights turn on along the street, and several people come out onto their porch to look at the giant message displayed.

"_I love Maximum Ride_" was written in various colors all along the night sky.

I looked at it, and for a moment thought of forgiving him, just like that, but the idea faded as I remembered how much pain he put me through. I looked around my street, from my window, and saw how many people were talking and pointing at the message laid out.

I opened my window after all of the fireworks were gone and yelled to everyone, "SHOULDN'T YOU ALL BE SLEEPING?" and looked down to Iggy and Fang and, again, yelled, "You two. Front door. NOW."

I closed my window and went downstairs, opened the door as Fang and Iggy walked in. Fang's eyes looked hopeful, yet sad, and Iggy just looked full out chaotic.

"Damn! I haven't done anything that awesome since I blew up the science lab last year!" he expressed. I rolled my eyes and turned to Fang.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I..."

"Do you really think that you could just show up at my house, put on that huge show, and expect me to fall right back in love with you as if nothing happened? Like you didn't break my heart, FOR THE SECOND TIME?" By this point, Ella and JJ were at the top of the staircase, watching the scene I was making. "Just because you showed my entire block that you're, so called, 'in love with me,' doesn't mean that it will fool me, you.. you... ASSFACE!" Yeah, I know, original. Thanks, Sam.

"Well..." Fang began. Iggy was just standing there awkwardly, not wanting to interfere with the wrath of Maximum Ride.

"_Well..?_" I urged.

"Well, yeah..." Fang trailed off.

I stood there in shock, not showing it on my face though. I could _not_ believe that he would actually think that. Wait, actually, _I could_. He was enough of an idiot to believe that. Hold up, why am I telling myself this: "You know, I can actually believe that you are that stupid to believe that, Fang. I really can. Now get the hell out of my house. I'll bet Angel is just waiting for you to get back to your bed." I said. Fang opened his mouth to say something, but my death glare shut him up. He walked out the door with his head down. I turned to Iggy waiting for him to leave, but he just stood there.

"He didn't cheat, you know."

"What?" I said, a bit of anger rose up. How could Iggy lie like that?.. But then again, why would Iggy lie about that at all?

"Max..." Iggy began, "as much of a moron Fang is, he doesn't have a single memory with any times that he's had with Angel. Hell, Max he doesn't even remember breaking up with you, and I've known Fang nearly my whole life, and he has an excellent memory. As to why he can't remember 99% of what's happened in the past two or three days, I dont know, but I swear to you on my grandmother's non-existant grave, he did not cheat, he doesn't want to get into any girls pants, and he has no practical reason, or memory of, breaking up with you." Iggy ranted.

"Look, Iggy, I'll think about it, but I dont know if I can believe that just yet."

"Promise you'll really think about it, Max?"

I looked at Iggy. He looked really upset, and he was begging for me to take back his best friend. I would feel like such a horrible person if I didn't agree to it, especially with Iggy.

"Fine, I promise. Now go and make sure he doesn't go and crash his car and end up killing himself." I ordered him. Iggy's head shot up with a smile, nodded his evil mastermind brain, and went out the door to go make sure Fang didn't commit suicide.

* * *

**thank you for reading!**


	25. oh snap

**HEY HEY HEYYYYYYY!  
IM FREAKING 14! YES! :D :D :D**

**on with the story then!**

* * *

I paced back and forth in my room, surprisingly thinking about what Iggy told me. It was 3:30AM, and I couldn't go back to sleep because I have this problem that I can't go back to sleep after I wake up in the middle of the night until the next night (**A.N. I actually have this problem lawlz.. so it really sucks when you have to go pee in the middle of the night :P**), so i'm going to look absolutely horrible tomorrow at school, not that I ever particularly cared anyway. I was thinking about the good and bad things, seeing if they evened out or one side out-weighed the other, comparing the qualities of Fang of course. I know, it seems a bit shallow, but I mean, if you really think about it, it can help you determine some things in life, such as taking back your ex-boyfriend who totally dumped you for no reason twice.

After about an hour of thinking hard about this, my head hurt like hell, so I decided to take a bath. Personally, I prefer showers, but baths seem to be more relaxing.. not that you need to make an image of anything. ew.

I closed my eyes as soon as I got into the steaming hot bathtub and drifted, not asleep, but just in thought of all of the really great times i've had with Fang, wondering if anything would spark again. I relived our first date and how it felt so great to have him smile at me like that.. and then having a waitress kiss him on my date and make me think he was already cheating. I remembered our date in the morning when we ditched school to go have breakfast together... and then me nearly being raped and Fang totally freaking out. Then I remembered how perfect I thought we were; how I felt so secure in his arms whenever he held me, and then how scary he could be.

He could be my best friend, my worst nightmare, the love of my teenage life, maybe the rest of it, the over-protective older brother figure I never had.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I think I had come to a decision, but first. I had to confront Angel about all of this. Surely she couldn't have thought out all of this to "trick the new girl" and seemed so nice and angelic, oh the irony again. If it was me planning all of this and having to act super nice to a girl I couldn't stand, I would go ballistic!

**muahaha. Time passes and Max is now at school! lawlzzzzz**

I entered Light Diamond High School at 6:30AM, 30 minutes before Angel got there, along with a bunch of other freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. I first went to Fang's locker and wrote out a note for him:

_Fang,_

_please meet me in the center of the football field after school at 3PM.  
With as much love as I can give at this point,_

_...i'm pretty sure you know who this is, but  
Maximum Ride_

I folded the piece of notebook paper and slipped it into his locker through one of the vent-like holes at the top of his locker. I was feeling a bit tired due to my lack of sleep, and went to the girl's bathroom to splash some cold water on my face to wake me up for the next hour or so. I was drying my face with a paper towel when I heard the bathroom stall door squeak open. I spun around only to find, oh look!..

"Lissa."

"Max, dearest."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to confirm that Fang is now.. single?"

"For now, yes. But don't get any ideas, sweetie. He won't be by the end of the day."

"What makes you say that?" Lissa asked, giving me an eye of questioning (**A.N. lawlzzzz! :D lol**).

I hesitated for a moment. If I told Lissa that I was planning on... yes, getting back together with Fang if he _really_ wanted to, she would make sure that he didn't make it to the football field after school by dragging him to Victoria's Secret or some linguine place to make him look at her fake boobs in lace bras or something. But if I didn't tell her what I was planning to do, then she would follow him around like a little new-born puppy, just to make sure that no girl, besides herself, would get to talk to him. Then it hit me.

"Because Angel is planning on asking him out sometime today. You should probably make sure she doesn't get near him by following her." I lied. I know, not the absolute _greatest_lie i've ever told, but hey, she's a Lissa. It worked, sure enough.

"OMG (**A.N. you know what _really_ bothers me? When people write "ZOMG." i'm not even kidding. Lawlz, my eye literally just twitched when I typed it lol! but anyway, for some reason it bothers me SOOO much because my teeth, somehow, grind (oh dear god...) together and it just... hfdiusojahfjdksahfl UGH!**)... you're right! I have to go! Thank you so much!"

"oh and Lissa!"

"What?"

"Night!"

"What the hell are you talking about Max? It's freaking 6:50AM! What exactly do you mean by... oh no.."

I gave Lissa a sweet smile and punched her across her face. Yes, it's very violent of me, but I mean.. _her voice_.. it's so.. _annoying_.. and I can't stand her.

"Sorry, it was necessary." I muttered to myself, actually for Lissa, but since she wasn't aware of anything I guess it was more towards myself than anything else.

I walked past her and went to Angel's locker, to find her just getting there. I waiting around the corner of the hallway waiting for her to pass by so I could talk to her in private. I waited for a while, not sure what was taking her so long, and I looked around the corner to see her halfway down the hall. I counted to five to myself and grabbed Angel by her arm and pulled her into the school-alley (**A.N. like.. with the not brick-brick that's like smooth so little kids wont hurt themselves... ahhh Elementary school.. when things didn't matter.. now we're in high school/8th grade... or out of grade school and into collage or the work-world... either way, if you know what I mean, great. If you don't go to the nearest elementary school and you'll find out what i'm talking about**).

Before I could say anything to her, Angel spoke to me, knowing who I was.

"I can explain everything."

* * *

**review please! I love you all and am so sorry for the delay and sort chapter!**


	26. Instert Clever Title Here:

**I know...**

**it's all soooooo dramatic.**

**okay, so, anyway..**

**_READ_.**

**love you guys:) :3**

* * *

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged her. I looked at Angel, right into her eyes; and let me tell you, if looks could kill, Angel would be nothing but ashes right now,

**Sorry, I just remembered something (this is NOT part of the story lawlz).. did I mention to you guys that I moved back to the US? Because if I didnt, now you know.  
So I apologize for this intrusion of the story, and would be extremely grateful of you to read on.**

but she didnt seem afraid of my glare, and that's some serious shit.

"Well, you see, Lissa thinks..." I cut her off.

"The one rule that I have learned this year is to _never_ start a sentence with '_Lissa thinks_.'" I told her. Angel looked at me, it wasn't apologetic, or not-apologetic, it just looked, kind of guilty in a sense, but not really. It seemed as if she knew what she did wrong, and she was highly uncomfortable in doing so. I took a deep breath and asked, "what did she want?"

"Max, even I know. Where the hell have you been for the, what?, past two, three months? What has Lissa been trying to do this whole semester?"

Honestly, I felt _really_ dumb when I finally caught on.

"Okay, not my brightest moment." I admitted.

"Look, Max, I'm really sorry for everything that i've done. I know it was wrong, and I honestly have no clue why I did it. I mean, I absolutely _loathe_Lissa."

"Well, that's a question that you have to figure out yourself. I had no part in this, except being the one who got hurt in some way."

"Uh.. Max? That's not true." I gave her a questioning look. "Fang got hurt in the process too."

"I swear if you tell anyone about the stupidity level i'm at right now I will shave your pretty little, golden locks in your sleep." Angel smiled. I opened my arms up to her and we hugged (**A.N. awwws(; hahahha jk. I'm like brain-dead right now**).

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"I'll tell you the whole story later, but just be on the lookout for Lissa today.. she's going to be kind of stalking you today."

"...Why?... Maximum Ride, what did you do?"

"Nothing..."

"Max..." Angel said in a warning tone.

"i told Lissa that you were planning on asking out Fang so that i could ask him out myself." i said so quickly that you would have had to have super ears to understand it, and apparently, Angel had two of those ears. (**A.N. sorry about before if you read this before... the thing wouldnt show it without the spaces :P**)

"MAX!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Okay, we are _definitely_ even now..." I thought about it, figured that we weren't quite even yet.

"No way. Go to my house after school, after that, _then_ we'll be even." Angel looked pretty freaked out when I said this, but turned on her heel, grumbling something under her breath. Oh well. Her own fault.

I managed to avoid Fang's looks at me for the entire day. Nothing was new, or special.

I got out of class early, saying that I had to go to the bathroom, 5 minutes before the bell rang, and just left. I walked out to the field and dropped my bag right in the center of the field. I looked down at my cropped, jean jacket, white tank top, faded, blue skinny jeans, and black, high-top converse with the tops folded down. Not too bad... to me.

I waited until I saw the flood of high-schoolers go out the six doors, paired up into three double doors, eagerly waiting to get away from the hell-hole, and to their homes.

I waited for Fang.

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

15.

20.

30...

A long while later I looked at my watch and saw it was 3:30.

_Guess he's not coming Max. You knew it was too good to be true._

And I did know... I just didn't want to believe it. I walked to my car and drove home. I couldn't believe I could let myself be that stupid, thinking for even a second that there was a such thing as "love" and "trusting someone with your whole freaking life."

I pulled into my driveway and stayed in the car after shutting it off. I sat there and reflected on all of the times we had that I thought were actually real, the conversations, the moments.. I swear that this only happens in TV shows and movies, but, dude, I was on a montage of memories.

Our first date:

"_You seriously didn't notice?"  
_"_Notice what?"  
_"_You're such an idiot. Dude, she's so into you."  
_"_I couldn't care less."_

_"So? Aren't you gonna leave?"  
__"You know and saw how that waitress was, what did you say... into me. You were onstage and I was watching alone. No one needed anything, so she made a move while you were up on stage."  
__"Why should I believe you?"  
__"Because, Max, I asked you to this didn't I? I'm not that bad."  
__"So I overreacted a bit... no need to rub it in my face. Please don't tell anyone about this..."  
__"As long as you forgive me."  
__"For what? You did nothing wrong. She went on you. You could.."  
__"have gotten out of it."  
__"Its fine."  
__Then when he kissed me and the fireworks shot up..._

The mall date:

_"Should I believe all of this? All of what you're saying? Every last word?"  
"Yes."  
"If I dumped you right now, what would you do?"  
"Go to my room and really start being emo."  
"Will you ever leave me if I believe all of this and continue going out with you?"  
"No. I would never do that. I promise."  
"You gotta pinky promise on that, boy."  
"And my last question."  
"Mhm."  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes. I do. You are my beautiful Maximum Ride. Mine... I love you Maximum Ride."  
"I love you too Fang."  
And then Nudge interrupted us.._

I didn't think of anymore because I knew that it would just cause me to hurt myself more than I already have. No people, I don't blame Fang for this... I blame myself.

I turned the car back on and drove back out to my favorite café, and sat there for the next 4 hours, just until it was getting dark. I walked outside and was about half-way to my car when I heard someone shouting my name and pounding footsteps behind me. I turned around to nothing, thinking that I was hallucinating, going crazy, or being stalked, which are all fairly creepy things.

I was about to turn back around to my car when I saw some light reflecting off of a moving... thing. I squinted my eyes, hoping my perfect vision would kick in, and it did. I saw a 6' 3" (**A.N. im not sure if ****i've ever mentioned Fang's height, if I did and it's not the same... well im sorry haha(: 6' 3" was the first number to pop into my mind.. or rather "height" than "number".. so anyway, just wanted to point that out because I dont remember what chapter or if I ever did put in Fang's height. I just gave away who it was, but you probably already knew who.. but still :P hahha**), almost as black as the night, figure standing in-front of me.

"Fang, how did you-" before I could even finish my sentence, Fang kissed me on the lips. _Hard_. I waited until he was done, and stood there with my arms straight down by my sides since he had pinned them there by my wrists with his hands. I looked around, confused, and kind of dizzy from the lack of oxygen. My eyes finally met with his, desperate, confused, and a bunch of emotions that are far to complicated for a single word. "Do I get an explanation _now_?" All he did was nod. "Cool." was all I said. I waited until he was ready, secretly longing to hear his voice speak directly to me again. His sweet, velvet voice say my name. Okay, Im getting mushy here, so i'm just going to stop.

"I'm not sure what I did, why I did it, how I could possibly do that to you, and I can't even remember who or what or whatever other question there is involving this."

"I do."

Fang stared at me with wide eyes, waiting for what he thought to be his "death-wish" or something.

"Lissa."

Fang groaned and covered his face with his hands, throwing his head back and walking in small circles.

"I can't believe that she's smart enough to be able to trick me or whatever she did to pull this off... Max.. you have no idea how sorry I am. I dont know... I can't remember..."

I pulled Fang into a tight hug, silently telling him that it was alright.

"But why didn't you meet me at the field?" I asked him, still puzzled.

"Lissa."

"She seems to be everywhere in this problem."

"Yeah.." Fang half-heartedly chuckled.

I took his face in my hands and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, and smiled.

…

maybe there is a such thing as "love."

* * *

**- wah after bit -  
R.I.P.  
****Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray. You will be missed dearly by all BONES fans.**


	27. 2: Insert Clever Title Here:

**It's fucking summer, everyone! =] =] =] =]**

**ahh i'm so happy! I have this "job" at this camp that I always go to since i'm too old to be a camper this year and im super excited! =]**

**happy summer everyone! what are your plans? =]**

**thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

I began to become extremely curious of Lissa's whereabouts after the fourth month passed where nothing went wrong in Fang and my relationship. Yes, I know I shouldn't worry so much, but I mean really. Do you not remember all of the things that happened in the time span of, what?, one-two months?

I woke up to the loud ringtone of "Two is Better Than One," which I decided was Fang and my song, if you can recall our first date, and you can probably guess, was Fang's personal ringtone on my phone. I lazily felt around for my phone, on my nightstand, which was still plugged into the outlet, charging. When I finally found it, I clearly failed at getting the charger out of my phone, so I yanked on my phone, pulling it towards me, as hard as I could, and ended up falling off the other side of my bed in the process.

Landing on my stomach, still wrapped up in my sheets, I rolled over onto my back and grabbed my phone, which landed right next to me, out from the charger. I lifted my phone up in-front of my face and opened the text from Fang that read, "Good morning, Beautiful," and then had that really cute smiley face with an equal sign and a bracket (**A.N. sorry, I have this pet peeve of text language. I mean, your phone HAS a comma button, a period button, and all of the letters of the alphabet.. USE THEM.**). I smiled and texted back, "you're so corny." (**A.N. sorry again, but I forgot to say that I don't care about capitalization. Unless it's a place... I don't know why that concerns you, but I guess it's just a known fact about me lol**)

I found my way out of my sheets, and walked over to the bathroom to shower. Before I got in the small area with the steaming hot water, my phone yelled out Fang's ringtone. I looked at the text and read, "Maybe, but you love me anyway(;" I rolled my eyes, but texted back in agreement. I stepped into the shower and was in the process of conditioning my hair when some of the bubbles from the hair product found its way into my eye, and I banged my head on the wall. And it hurt.

I finished rinsing out the conditioner out of my eye, and wrapped myself in a towel before examining the right side of my forehead in the bathroom mirror. After the fog cleared up, all my eyes could focus on was a giant red mark on my face. I stared in horror at my reflection, trying to find some way to cover it up, when I finally realized that I could still manipulate my hair, since it was still very wet, to cover it up.

When I was satisfied with how my hair was parted, since it's normally parted in the middle and I combed it over so that it was on the far left side, going over to the right, I dried my hair and walked over to my closet and picked out a nice light purple, crop-top and had "bat-wings" (**A.N. um, my friend and I came up with the term "bat-wings" to describe shirts that weren't t-shirts, but were. Like, the sleeves were coming out from the shirt, and aren't necessarily an attached part to the shirt, but was actually part of the base of the shirt.. if it's not clear, I can post a link to a shirt that explain's "bat-wings," in the next chapter or something.**), and a pair of black, jean shorts to go with my high-tops.

I walked out of my house and took my skateboard which I used to ride over to Starbucks. I grabbed my usual Carmel Soy Latte, and Fang's coffee – two creams, one sugar. You'd think it'd be just a black coffee, wouldn't you?

I skateboarded my butt over to Fang's house and knocked on his door, which Fang then opened for me and I walked in, gracefully, for me, if I may add, while handing him his cup of coffee.

"Happy birthday, Sunshine." I said to him, plopping down on his couch, and referring to his terrible bed-head which was uncombed, probably due to my surprise appearance at his house.

"You didn't tell me you were coming over." He mumbled, probably making that the excuse for his terrible hair, and proving me right. Well, he didn't know he proved me right, _again_, but we all know it.

"You know I don't care about your damn hair, silly." I told him, which I didn't. In fact, he looked kind of cute with his hair all messed up... Whoa. Okay, I did _not_ just call Fang, cute. Oh, well, he _is_ my boyfriend, so I guess that it was okay. I mentally smiled and went back to listening to Fang rant about how he was still in his pajamas, had not showered yet that morning, and, again, his bed-head. "Dude, just chillax, it's fine." I reminded him.

Fang grumbled to himself, walking upstairs in order to make himself "presentable to me." I looked around his house again, and saw his mom walking in through her bedroom door to the kitchen, probably still in the "weekday-morning-routine."

"Oh, hello, Max. I didn't hear you come in."

"Uh, yeah, Fang let me in a few minutes ago. I haven't been here for very long."

"Oh, well are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"If it's not any trouble for you, I could always help."

"DON'T LET HER NEAR THE KITCHEN, OR ANY FOOD WE MIGHT BE EATING!" Fang yelled from upstairs. I swear, that boy might just have the best hearing I've ever.. "seen..."

"You're very funny!" I yelled back at him. "But that's actually a pretty good idea.." I side-noted. I smiled at Fang's mom and went back to my place on their couch. I patiently waited for Fang to come back down when breakfast was ready and I went over to the table.

"Why don't you go and see what is taking Fang so long. He's never late for a meal." I nodded at Fang's mom and went upstairs to Fang's room, only to find him furiously trying to fix his hair in his mirror. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his arm, and proceeded by dragging him out from his room to the kitchen. His mom laughed at his hair and Fang looked flat out upset with being humiliated due to how he looked.

"Dude, it's just your mom. Chill."

"I will not 'chill!' I haven't had a bad hair day in years!"

"And it won't kill you to get over one every 3 or 4 years." I told him.

As we finished up breakfast, Fang went to go shower, still determined to get over his hair, as his mom and I went over to the couch to have some "girlfriend-mom" talk.

"So how's he treating you so far?"

"Good, there have been a few mishaps concerning his ex-girlfriend, Lissa."

"So _you're_ the girl that broke them up.." She said in realization.

"I guess so." I said, kind of worried that she had approved of them dating, but who _would_ approve of Lissa in general. Her parents must be something..

"Well then that's all the more reason to like you, Max. I swear, that girl changed Nick so much. He started failing is classes, and he got super moody." Nick? Fang's real name was "Nick?" wow.. I wonder how his name came to be. I'll have to ask him about it later.

"Wow.. the power one girl can have over someone. And she really must be a piece of work to break through _that_ brick wall." I joked. We were both laughing when Fang came down, shirtless. Now, I must say, although I am _the_ Maximum Ride, boys are still my weakness, and Fang, shirtless, abs showing, is just an embarrassing moment for me, personally. I stared at his abs for a good five seconds before looking away, blushing.

"Nick, what have I told you about wearing a shirt around the house?"

"Sorry, I was thirsty." Before heading over to the fridge, Fang came over to me after seeing me blush, wish is not very often, and kissed my head, smirking in the process.

"Shut up.." I mumbled, trying to hide the smile that was crawling on my face.

After Fang went upstairs and got a shirt on his (**A.N. smokin' hot**) body, we walked down to the park near-by. On our way there, Fang and I had an epic chase for the ice cream truck that went right past us, which we probably chased for about a mile (**A.N. my sister did that and she was running up and down the blocks near-by. She said it was one of the most rewarding ice cream cookie sandwiches she's ever had**) and finally got the ice cream man to stop.

Fang and I spent the rest of the day together, going around our small community. We went to the movies and saw the new X-Men movie (**A.N. which was fantastic, you should see it if you haven't already(: lol**), took a walk across the beach, and happily enjoyed the Lissa-free life. We went to a restaurant close by my house, and were seated in a booth towards the back of the restaurant in a dimmer corner.

"You know, somehow every time I recall going to a restaurant with you, we always get seated in a dark corner." I observed.

"Yeah, but I don't have a problem with it. It's more privacy." Fang mentioned. I smiled and gave a small laugh.

The waitress came over and, like everyone else, found Fang extremely hot. And I'm not arguing, Fang is really hot, but that's not all that I love about him.

"Hello, my name is Cassandra and I'll be serving you today. May I get you a drink?" She asked, leaning over our table towards Fang, clearly trying to show her boobs to him. I rolled my eyes and sighed, placed my hands on the table and stood up. This had happened every time that we had a girl be our server at a restaurant.

"Look, I don't want to be a bad customer, and I _really_ don't want to hurt you, but I would really appreciate it if you would stop trying to show your giant, fake boobs to my boyfriend. If you haven't noticed, we're here together, and I really don't think that it's the brightest idea of yours to try and get yourself some entertainment tonight with him right in-front of me. So _if_ you don't mind, I would love to have a Sprite, and he would like a Coke. Okay? Thanks."

"Well have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, your 'boyfriend' needs someone new. Someone much better looking, more exciting, perhaps?"

"Your kindness is killing me, and have you ever heard of customer service?"

"Of course I have you nitwit. Why do you think I got this damn job?"

"Really? Have you ever heard of _good_ customer service?"

"Duh. What? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well, yes. Have you ever actually preformed good customer service?"

"Yes. Gosh, what is this? 20 questions?"

"No, I'm just surprised with the way your acting to us, your customers. You know what, forget the drinks. I'm leaving."

I got up and stormed out of that place, without waiting for Fang, and began to make my way back to my house. Fang caught up to me a few minutes later.

"You could have been more polite about that." Fang quietly pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose I _could_ have, but I don't appreciate it when another girl is showing my boyfriend her balloons of boobs. She was practically begging you to have sex." I snapped back. Fang walked in-front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"Max, I picked you for a reason." He tried to convince me.

"Why? Why would you pick me when there are a million other girls out there practically begging to have you for them selves, who are so much more beautiful and likable than me? Was it because you felt sorry for me? Or that you needed to get some reputation or what? I mean, there has to be-" Fang interrupted me by kissing me. It was deep, and passionate, but not forceful at all. We stayed there, lips moving against each other's for what felt like a really long time, before he pulled back, his hand still on my cheek. I looked down at my shoes which Fang had drawn my name on one, his on the other, and a heart that connected when both of my shoes were put side-by-side.

"There may be a million girls out there who are beautiful, and any guy would kill for, but there's only one that I could.. no, _will_, ever want to be in a serious, committed relationship with." Fang moved his hand on my left cheek, down to my chin, and lifted it up so I was looking into his beautiful, dark brown eyes. "Do you know who?"

"Your mom?" I half-heartedly joked.

"Cute." He said with a smile that made my heart skip a beat. "But no, not my mother, although I do love her as a family member." I made a small smile. "You. I love you, Max. Not any other girl in the entire universe. I love you." And with that, Fang kissed me again.

**3rd person POV**

"Damn.. they're still together." Said a girl, hiding in the bushes across the street, looking through a pair of binoculars at the two teenage lovers on the other side of the pavement.

"Look, I tried to show the kid my boobs like you told me to, and it didn't work. So I did my job, and it didn't turn out the way you planned it to. So if you don't mind, I would love to have my pay." Said another girl with her.

"Fine. Here's your 20." Said the girl that was spying on the couple. She handed the waitress girl a twenty dollar bill and told her to get lost.

"I'll have you yet, Fang. I will do whatever I have to do to get you back in my hands." The redhead mumbled. She looked back through her binoculars again to see the teens pull away from their hug and walk away, holding hands. "Even if it means using some of that serum that Daddy gave to me to test. You'll forget that you ever met Ms. Maximum Ride and you'll be all mine."

Lissa pulled the binoculars away from her face, which had a devious smile upon it, and walked away to her own home.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit late everyone, my sister has been making me watch Star Wars and my friend and I are already prepping for the Harry Potter 7: Part 2 movie! (yes I read the books. The movies are okay, but still.) Midnight Premiere, here I come! **

**Anyone else going to their town's HP7 Midnight Premiere?**

**Love you guys! hope you liked it! i'll update soon, pinky promise! → sometime, mid to late July! (less than + 3 sign → A.K.A. heart!)**


	28. Sorry

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I'M SO SORRY. I HAVE TO BE HONEST, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE STORY. AHH OKAY. I AM GOING TO SPEND ALL OF TOMORROW WRITING. I'M SO SORRY. OHMYGOSH. I WOULDNT BLAME YOU IF YOU STOPPED READING. AHH OHMYGOSH I'M LIKE FLIPPING THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW. **

**I'M SO SORRY. IT WAS THE LAST WEEK OF THE CAMP I C.I.T. AT AND IT WAS CRAY-CRAY, AND I GOT ASKED OUT (my un-official boyfriend looks like he's 8 years old hahahah) AND I'M SO SORRY, THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR THIS. OH MY GOSH. I'M SERIOUSLY, LIKE, FREAKING OUT TO MY UN-OFFICIAL BOYFRIEND. I'M SO SORRY. YOU CAN GO YELL AT ME NOW. *INSERT FROWNY FACE***


	29. Look! It's a Chapter

**Ahhhh the sister hogged my computer yesterday to go on sims3. Literally, ALL DAY. Like, no joke. No exaggeration. She was mega determined to make our house. I must say, it turned out pretty well, except the only part that was fucked up and confused her, was my room, of course. Hahahha**

**And sorry I couldn't upload this earlier, my dad, sister, and I were on vacation in North Carolina with no internet access for a whole 10 days.. i'm not quite sure how I survived.**

_I remember a question asking if my username was a reference to the "Warriors," series by Erin Hunter. And the answer is yes. Lol (**if you guys have any questions for me just ask them and i'll answer :) lol. So yeah**)_

**Concerning the last chapter, this is what I meant by "bat-wings.." yeah... i'm pretty sure you've all seen at least one version of this shirt, so yeah. → (delias . com ) .?itemID=55932&categoryID=2571&sizeFilter=&colorFilter=&brandFilter= **

**anyway, i'm still super sorry for the wait! so here (insert heart)!:**

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes.. well, not exactly, my eyes were still closed when I woke up.. I could see that the light was shining onto my eyes, through my eyelids. How about that?.. no that doesn't make sense either. Oh well, you get the idea.

I walked downstairs after combing down and fixing the bird's nest that my hair had been turned into overnight, and took out the carton of orange juice from the fridge to take a drink. Just as I started drinking out of it, JJ came down and yelled at me for drinking out of the carton after she told me not to... I probably should have listened to her, but I mean, it's so much work to actually get out the glass and pour it into the glass, put the carton back in the fridge, and then finally drink your juice. Yes, I am very aware of how lazy I am (**A.N. fun-fact about me!: I don't actually drink out of cartons. Lol**), but I went through the steps of how to drink orange juice nonetheless.

After eating breakfast, drinking my orange juice (**A.N. it just occurred to me that I don't like orange juice because it gives me a headache... I wonder why I used it 0.o**), and washing the dishes, I went back upstairs to get ready for school... I hate school. I really do. The only reason I still get up in the morning to go to that hell is to see Fang, Nudge, Iggy, and the whole gang (**A.N. I wanted to put "flock" there, but then I realized that it wouldn't have made much sense :P**). I got dressed in a pair of black, skinny jeans and a light grey tank top with a black crop-top that dropped off of one of my shoulders (**A.N. this is only if you don't know what I'm talking about: by "dropped off one of my shoulders," I mean like, the sleeve on one shoulder would be not on the shoulder like a normal t-shirt, but farther down the arm, like between the shoulder and elbow. I'll just show a picture next chapter...**), along with my black and white checkerboard vans.

I took my skateboard as my ride to school today.. it was relatively early and I had the time. I thought of Fang mostly, and of the upcoming homecoming dance. I was thinking of going, but only if he asks me to. Just because I'm his girlfriend, doesn't mean he doesn't have to ask me to it. I know what you're thinking. "Max? Dance? You're joking." Well, no joke here. I promised Nudge. Now you get it, right?

I got to school (**A.N. again, because I never have any idea what day of the week it is, I asked my dad to pick a day, and he picked Friday.. I think he was making a reference to Rebecca Black because he laughed after.**) with a good half-hour to spare, and went straight to my locker. I unpacked all of my books and binders and put my skateboard into my locker. I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, and I jumped.

"Dammit, Fang. You know how freaked out I get when I don't know someone's behind me."

"Whoops," he said with a chuckle. We sat down in front of my locker and started to talk about random stuff like cheese, video games, etc.

"Can I see your phone?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, handing me his iPhone. "I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." Fang got up and left to go pee and I started going through random stuff on his phone. I opened up Safari and looked through all of his tabs. I got to the last one and found nothing out of the ordinary, until I saw who's email he was on... _mine_. Now I know email is not a big thing, but my email had everything. It had my personal stuff, personal photos (**A.N. No, nothing dirty, silly..**), personal information, _everything_. And the page was opened up on one of my emails from my dad.. before he died.

I stood up and stormed over to the nearest boy's bathroom. I barged into the bathroom and saw a few guys quickly zip up their flies, and a few peek over the stalls to see what was going on before freaking out that there was a girl in the bathroom.

"FANG." was the only thing I said before many arms pointed towards the person I wanted to see. He was leaning against a corner with a cute, sandy blonde guy and a _very_ cute brunette. Anyway, not my point. Fang had his eyes wide open, and his dark brown eyes were staring at me.

"Um, Max.. I don't think you're supposed to be in here. It's kind of the _boys'_ bathroom." He said with a laugh. A few of the guys in the room laughed too, but a quick glare from me shut them up pretty quickly.

"Um, Fang..," I quoted, "I don't think you're supposed to be on my email. It's kind of, oh, I don't know, _mine_, you asshole."

"Shit.. did I leave that open?" He asked, his mood completely changing.

"Uh, yeah. You kind of did."

"Okay, Max, I can totally explain," Fang insisted, walking towards me, hands out in front of him, most likely to protect himself incase I decided to attack him.

"Really? How so?" I asked back, challenging him.

"Well... um.. you left your email up on my phone from last time and.. well.. Max, you have to admit it is partly your fault for leaving it up.."

"I know it is, but at the most it's only 2% my fault.. just because it's open, doesn't give you the right to go through all of my emails, photos, and whatever other crap is on there, Fang."

"I'm sorry, Max. Alright, I screwed up. I really am sorry and if there's anything I can do-"

"Forget it, Fang! You know better than to do what you did. I know you do. So until you get your head screwed on right, I think that it's better that we take a break." I slammed his phone onto the ground, cracking the screen, and ran out of the boys' bathroom.

_****Let the time pass!****_

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, Nudge! God, that's what happened, and that's what he did. He can't take it back!"

"But.. but... but it just doesn't make any sense! Surely he knows that when a girl is ready to tell him something, she will, and that he can't go snooping around in her stuff! I mean, all boys know that.. right?"

I glared at her for being so hopeful about the topic.

"I don't think so, Nudge. Not every boy is "Prince Charming." You should know that, too. Remember Chris?"

Nudge fell rather silent after I brought up Chris. Her, Ella, and I were in my room, discussing what happened today. Nudge was leaning against my bed, I was on it, and Ella was sitting backwards on my spinney desk chair, facing us (**A.N. so it's like, your legs are straddling the seat, and you're facing the back of the chair, completely turned around.. like, okay, yeah.**).

"I still don't get it," said Ella. "Fang has always had a thing for being very respectful of other people's things. I mean, being Fang and all, you'd think that he would know something about invading other people's stuff."

"Well, I guess that we were all wrong about him. He went through my email, read them, and he just went through everything." I was on the verge of tears, over a guy. What the hell was wrong with me? What had happened to the invincible Maximum Ride? Oh, right, she turned into a complete puddle of emotions when she had finally gotten her first real boyfriend. Yes, _real_. I've had some in the past, but they were never really into me.

"_Hahaha! Look at little Maxie, all upset that she never had a boyfriend who loved, and cared about her!"_

"_Little bitch, no one is ever really going to like you!"_

"_The money people can make on a bet that includes the insecure, baby that calls herself Maximum Ride!"_

All of the memories of the boys who had been dared to ask me out, the girls that had teased me about it, and the other boys who had bet hundreds of dollars that they could get me to say, "yes," to going out with them, started to flood through my head.

"You guys.. I think I seriously just fucked up the only relationship I'm ever going to have.." I said.

"No, you didn't. He did. Fang screwed up, Max. Not you," Nudge stated.

"But I don't think it was necessary to be so cruel to or break up with him the way I did.."

"Well, let's make a list of all the things that are good about Fang, and all of the times he's screwed up," Ella suggested.

"I don't know, El. I mean, what will that accomplish?" I asked her.

"Well, we can see which things he did cross each other out, and see if you should give him another chance or not. I don't know, it's up to you, he is your boyfriend. It was just a suggestion."

"Ex-boyfriend," I corrected.

"No, no, he's your boyfriend-on-hold." Nudge said.

"Ex," I challenged.

"On-hold," Nudge argued back.

"Okay, so I'm going to put a stop to this before it get's to where we were before. Sound good? 'Kay, cool." Ella said.

We didn't come up with the list, but I did have a small moment where I went through a whole montage of good and bad things that happened between Fang and I. The dates, the awkward and stupid break-ups, everything.

**Lissa P.O.V.**

Well that made my job a whole hell of a lot easier. They broke up on their own, so I don't have to do anything about that. Too bad Fangy-Poo will still have to.. test... this serum because if I have any chance of keeping him for my own, and not going back to Little Miss Maximum Ride, then he's going to have to completely forget about her.. _for good_..

"You of all people, why did you want to see me? Hell, why am I even here, I hate you. I repeat: I _hate_ you."

"Yes, yes, I know. But I know how much you love to pull pranks, and I have the ultimate thing to use for an awesome prank, alright."

"Okay.. do explain.."

"Well, if you put this," I handed the boy Daddy's serum, "in someone's drink, it'll explode right in their face."

"And who did you want this to go to?"

"Fang."

"..Why Fang? I don't want to be part of one of your messed up "get Fang all to myself" plans. I'm team Max, Lissa."

"It's not! I just want to get back at him for dumping me."

"Sorry, Lissa. I don't want in."

"I'll give you $100." I bribed, as my devious prankster began to walk away.

"$1000."

"$300."

"$800."

"$500, take it or leave it."

"...Fine. But if this ends up being part of something that's going to hurt Fang or Max emotionally, you're going to get it."

I pulled out five, new 500 dollar bills from my wallet, and payed the kid for his services.

"Now get lost, and don't tell anyone." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah.."

_That's right, Iggy.. give Fang the one thing that will make him mine forever.._

So I lied to the kid, big deal. As long as I had Fang, no one can do anything to me..

* * *

**Ta-da!... okay. School for me starts on the 23rd.. so maybe a chapter before then, and then it'll most likely be a once a month thing =/**

**oh, and a bit of advertising here, I started a flickr page, that would be awesome if you checked out! If you have one i'd surely see yours if you send me a message or leave a comment with your flickr page address on it!**

**MY FLICKR PAGE! (add to flickr . com ) → /photos/ilikeshoes/**


	30. Drunk

I kept calling him over and over.

I didn't care what Nudge and Angel said, and I didn't care what anyone else said either.

I fucked it up. So badly.

I was over-reacting so much, and i wished I could take it all back.

His phone rang again. I'd called him at least 100 times, not exaggerating.

"Hey, it's Fang's phone. Leave a- wait, Max!"  
"Haha! it's Fang's phone! so leave him a message and he'll get back to you as soon as he can get his phone back from me!"  
"Max. give it back."  
"Never!"  
Laughing came over the phone, followed by it fading away into the background. Then some crackling, like someone picking up the phone.  
"LEAVE A MESSAGE!"  
"MAX."  
More laughing.  
"GOODBYE." two voices said together, sounding so happy.

"Fang, please pick up. If you haven't gotten my other messages, which i'm sure you have, I'm so sorry for over-reacting. I want to take it all back. I'll pay for your phone if that helps, but I just want you to call me back.. please..  
i love you so much, and i'd do anything to just hear your tell me something. i don't care if it's you telling me to go away forever, or if it's you telling me that you never want to see my face or hear my voice speaking to you ever again, i just want to hear you talk to me one more time to just tell me that you don't care for me anymore and i will disappear."  
I began to tear up. A small laugh came out my mouth as I realized what I was doing.  
"God, I sound so desperate… haha.. I am though, so there's nothing really to say there.. Please call me back, Fang. I love you."

That was the last message I was going to leave for him. If he didn't reply to that, then at least I'll know he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I closed my phone and threw it onto my floor, not really caring where it landed, and flopped down backwards onto my bed. I was so lost. I never thought that someone could have such an impact on my life, besides my mom, dad, JJ, Ella, etc. They were all important to me. My parents for obvious reasons, JJ and Ella for taking me in, and Fang for just being there.

I re-caped how we started so fast, all of my tantrums and how i broke-up with him so many times over the stupidest things, but he'd still take me back no matter what. But not this time...  
As i said before, I am so lost without him there. He gave the best advice, always knew what to do in whatever situation, and was the best friend any person, _any_ person, could ask for.

If I hadn't been so harsh, he'd be here and he'd be telling me a funny story on how him and Iggy ran out of gas on a highway and had to push it to the next gas station, not realizing that they could have called a tow-truck until they got to the station. Or about when he got his first guitar and used it to smash a spider, destroying it completely. We'd laugh together and then i'd get hungry, go downstairs and stuff my face with the most unhealthy things i could find in the kitchen, and he'd come down just to make sure i didn't vomit after consuming all of that stuff or to make sure i didn't eat anything that would give me food poisoning. I'd burp really loudly, he'd drink a Coke and we'd have a burp off, Ella'd come home and tell us how disgusting, yet adorable, we were being, and it'd all be happy and wonderful.  
But instead, I told him to basically fuck off until he get's his shit together, but I think I misspoke. I think what I should have said, was that he was too good for me and I had to get _my_ shit together and when I did, I still wouldn't be good enough for him. I know, I'm a drama queen, but it's true. I felt so messed up.

That night I went over to his house, dressed in my favorite skinny jeans, my combat boots, and a black, flowing blouse with a black, button-up coat on top. I knocked on the door, only waiting a few seconds before Fang's mom opened the door.

"Max! My, i haven't seen you in ages! You look…"  
"I know.." In my midst of being lost, i forgot how to do certain things. One of them was putting on make-up so that it looked like i was a person, and not a raccoon. My eyeliner was thick and dark, lining my entire eye and smudging for 1/4 an inch beyond my eye, layers and layers of mascara covering my blond eyelashes, and dark grey eyeshadow, barely stretching out from where my lid was at it's fold. "Sorry, things have been off for me. Is Fang home?"  
Fang's mom kept examining me in my current state, and hesitated before answering.  
"….No, sweetie. Not right now. I'll tell him you stopped by, though."  
"Okay, thank you. And if he changes his mind, tell him I'll be at 45 Mayfield Drive."

Fang's mom nodded, gave me a look of worry, and shut the door. I waited a few seconds before going back to the door, crouching down, and pressing my ear against it. I know, it's wrong, but hey, like I said before, I was desperate.

"Who was that?" - his voice. It was his voice. I was so happy to hear it. Yes, i know, creepy, but my heart jumped. I missed it. Yes, i heard it a bunch of times on the voicemail recording, but hearing it in person, even though it's through a wooden door, was… calming..  
"…Max."  
"What did she want?"  
"She wanted to see you.."  
"And what did you tell her?"  
"That you weren't home."  
"..Good."  
"But Fang, she looked so confused and deprived of happiness.."  
"…Really?"  
"Yes, so much. Fang, please talk to her as soon as you can."  
"…I've been meaning to but.."  
"But..?"  
A moment of silence overcame the room.  
"I have no excuse. I should have returned her calls. I... I thought she'd be better… I'm going to go call her now."  
"She said to meet her, if you changed your mind, at 45 Mayfield Drive."  
"..I'll just call. Thanks, mom."

I pulled my cheek and ear away from the door. He cares. He does care. A wave of relief overcame my entire body. I'll go to the place i was going to initially. i'm out here, so i might as well enjoy it and celebrate.

I walked over to my truck and drove over to Mayfield Drive, parked my car, and walked over to the bar.

Now, we live in a small town, so there's not much security. I left my phone in the car, figuring that i wouldn't need it.

"Hey, can i have a beer?" i asked the bartender. I've had alcohol once or twice before at parties and such, but never just for the hell of it. The bartender placed a Budweiser beer in-front of me. "Thanks."

I took a sip of the drink from its bottle and felt the burn, not as intense as i had the first time, but it was still there. I suddenly heard a glass tap down beside me and a guy around my age sit down next to me.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.  
"Does it look like it's taken?"  
He chuckled. I looked to my right to see the person sitting next to me, and realized that it was the same sandy blonde who was standing with Fang in the bathroom the day I mistakenly broke-up with him.  
"Oh god." I said, with a laugh. "You."  
"Nice to see you too, Max."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"You were all Fang talked about ever since you two started dating, whether you had broken up, he'd be ranting about you, or if you were together, he'd be gushing over how beautiful you were." He said, nudging me and letting out a small snicker. I blushed a bit, since I had no idea that Fang did that.  
"Oh gosh.. well, you know my name, what's yours?"  
"Cameron."

Cameron and I continued talking about random things - school, Fang, music, movies, Fang, family, favorite colors and foods, Fang. See a pattern?

Over this conversation, i had a fair amount of alcohol, and i was far too drunk for this time of day (around 9).

"Do you want to go somewhere?"  
Too drunk to even think or speak clearly, I just nodded my head. Cameron took my hand, left a $50 dollar bill on the bar counter and took me to his car, putting me in his backseat, and going up to the drivers seat, and drove us to a hotel.

**CENSORED FOR THE PEOPLE REALLY SQUIRMISH ABOUT THINGS. (they basically have a major make out session, but it's really detailed.)**

He got me up, taking my hand, and led me in, nodding at the check-in guy, A.K.A. the _super_ cute brunette from the same bathroom corner. Cameron led me over to the elevator and tapped the 13th floor button. He then turned to me and pinned me up against the wall. Now, being full of fluids that could possibly kill me if i had double what was in me now, I didn't exactly have the sharpest brain on the block.

"Ready?" he asked. I said something, not even understanding what I was saying. I saw him smile and the lean in towards me.

Our lips crashed together, moving in synchronization. His hand moved around my waist, moving me closer to him. I moved my hand into his hair, and began to play with it. Cameron ripped off my coat, getting down to my blouse, a v-neck. He began to kiss down my neck, in-between my boobs. I hated to say it, but it's felt really good.. I arched my back, pushing his mouth to my skin. I was breathing so heavily, as was he. I threw my head back, gasping for breath as Cameron began to make his way back up to my mouth. I moved my head back to it's place, just as he got to my jawline. His lips were hungry. Like, _really_ hungry.

The elevator bell rang, making the *_ding_* sound, and I jumped onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and felt him walking through the halls and into the room, where he threw me onto the bed. Cameron then took off his shirt, and then began to crawl on-top of me, and once his face was in-front of mine, he leaned down and kissed me. He didn't bother trying to take my shirt off by pulling it over my head, he literally had the strength to rip the damn thing to shreds. Now personally, it would have taken much less energy to to just pull it over my head, but i guess that's was this kind of thing does to you. He placed his hands on my boobs and began massaging them, and somehow, a sound i'd never heard myself make escaped my lips, not able to control it. Cameron started kissing down my body until he got to my waistline. I kicked off my boots and he ripped off my pants (actually pulling it off instead of trying to literally rip it off), which left me in my bra and underwear. He stood up and pulled off his pants.

Now with the bit of alcohol that was making me lose my mind coming off, and leaving a really big headache, I realized what he wanted to happen.

Cameron wanted to fuck me…..

He leaned over and began to move his hands all over me, kissing all over my body, and coming a bit to my senses, i began to resist (**A.N. i know this isn't how alcohol works, but this is why this story is called fiction.**). Cameron realized this and slapped me, leaving a mark.

**CENSORED PART OVER.**

"Bitch, stop squirming." he said, then going back to molesting my body. I began to panic, i couldn't be all "Max" and beat the shit out of him with this much alcohol in my system. Hell, I could barely control my own body. When Cameron started kissing me again, I did the only thing I could think to do, and started thrashing my legs, screaming, trying to push him off of me.

He slapped me again, harder.  
"Shut up."  
I kept going at the only method of defense I could think of, hoping someone could hear me. He slapped me again, close to a punch.  
"I said, shut up. I'm going to-"

Suddenly, i really loud crash entered the room, dust filling it up.

I began to cough, and saw a figure tackle the other.

"BASTARD, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER," I heard the attacker yell. I couldn't tell who it was, but he seemed to be winning, straddling the attack_ie_ and punching him rapidly, until he was knocked out.

The person who knocked down the door began moving towards me. I was afraid. I began moving further onto the bed until my back hit the headboard.

"Max, it's okay." In an instant I threw myself into the person's arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, as if i was never letting go. "It's okay. I'm here, I'm here.." He said, trying to calm me down. I was crying so hard, shaking, terrified. He began stroking my hair, wrapping his free arm around my waist, as if _he_ was never letting go as well.  
"It was so scary.." I whispered.  
"I know… I know.." he said back. His arm tightened around my waist, making me feel safe. So safe in his arms.  
Fang's arms.  
"You didn't pick up your phone, you know." he said. I pulled back, looked at him, slapped him, and went back to hugging him. Fang kissed my head and I felt him smile against my head.  
"You're a fucking idiot." I told him, still crying against his shirt. I heard (and felt) him breathe out a small chuckle.  
"I love you, Max."

**Um, so I honestly don't have an excuse besides school to say for why it's been about 5 months since i updated. I really don't have anything else to try and convince you with.**

**WAIT. YES I DO. my mom came home for break and we've been going to parties non-stop. so i'm not going to try and make up some bullshit to provide you with. so, i really am sorry.**

**Also that the whole phone thing in the last chapter was based off of something that happened to me just before i wrote it. And i did get pissed with my one guy friend because he was downloading my pictures with my friend while we were being a bit.. weird (SOBER) and took a bunch of photos together and he was doing all of this crap and reading my e-mails and everything. and ALL OF MY PERSONAL STUFF IS ON MY E-MAIL, so it was a big deal. But then i felt as though i was over reacting, and hugged him one day after school, and so things were cool for a month, until he became a douche bag and started sending me texts without thinking about how i would take it and so now i'm like, not talking to him anymore :-/  
FRIENDSHIP BREAKUP SADNESS.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH.**_

_Also with this chapter, i would like to make a shout-out to this one junior at my old school, named Jessica Frankel, you can search her on google (type in "tubing accident" with it) - the first link should do (make sure it has "Laurel School student dies"). Jessica died on December 21, 2011 after crashing into a tree in a tubing accident in a ski resort, after hours. I didn't know Jessica closely, but i had met her a few times, and she was the sweetest person ever. Rest in Peace, Jessica. You will be missed so much.._

**Have a wonderful day/night.**

**~Nicha***

A.N. - 01/07/2013  
my friend and i are cool now, in case you cared. we're snapchat best friends. :D


	31. Author's Note: Thank You

**hey you guys, i just wanted to do a quick update/letter!**

**(I KNOW IT LOOKS LONG, BUT BEAR WITH ME, I SWEAR IT'S SHORTER THAN IT LOOKS.)**

**I wanted to formally thank you all for reading and being so, so, so, so, **_**so**_** patient with me and my chapter updating. i know i have been slacking like there is no tomorrow and that the last chapter came after four months (i'm still really sorry for that!). **

**I know you guys are going to hate me for what i'm saying next, but as i was writing the note at the end/beginning of the last chapter, it literally went right over my head that i have finals this week and next week, so i have to study for the next two weeks, and i am 110% certain that i am **_**NOT**_** going to update throughout that duration of time because i will be studying my fucking ass off.**

**I'm fucked for History and Math on Friday, and i will be studying for English, Science, and German over the following weekend and i truly do not have the time to finish the next chapter. **

**I know it might take a normal author, who updates constantly, or something, like, less than an hour to write a chapter, but i am so demanding in my writing, like, i will not post any chapter that i think is not worthy of your time, or fit in with the story. Like, i'm not going to post a chapter of Max and Nudge on their way to a circus, and i'm not going to post a 300 word chapter, that'd be pointless.**

**I again, really want to thank you, whether you started reading from the very start, to if you are just reading this now. I feel that your input has allowed me to grow as a writer, and throughout the story, when i read back, i found that my writing has gotten so much better from a few months over a year ago. It really has gotten more descriptive, i would like to think it's gotten much less.. teenage fantasy-like to more of a story, and not just random shit that i make up in my head on the spot.  
****It's actually progressing somewhere, and I just want to thank you all so much for that, truly.**

**ALSO! I am in a collaboration channel with my bestest friend ever, and i am planning on making my next video about you guys:)**

**FanFiction really has made a huge difference (shh.. don't tell anyone (it's on the internet..) but writing on FanFiction and getting all of the feedback really has boosted my confidence and i'm now getting better grades in English:) !) for me and i think that you guys, the readers, deserve some recognition. so look for that on monday, and search: LumosGirls on youtube and my channel should pop up.. it's not the first channel, it's the second with the asian and white girl (who i love).  
****so if you want to look at that, it'd be great:)**

**again, i really want to thank you so much for giving me this opportunity to share my work, getting feed back, and getting the nicest comments ever.  
****So, look for the next chapter somewhere around the 21st!:)**

**i love you all so much, even though i don't know you personally. just know that a teenage girl, who lives in Cleveland (no, we're not all farmers.) loves you for reading her story, and would love ideas for what she should write about when this story is done because it has been over a year, and it'll probably be ending quite soon :(  
****BUT NO WORRIES! new story after that and after that!:)**

**ta-ta for now, my loves! (SORRY THIS WAS SO LONG!)**

**P.S.  
i swear i'm not this sappy and lovey in real life, but there are exceptions:) **


	32. Final Author's Note

Hey guys! Still remember me? Didn't think so, not surprised - i wouldn't.

I'm not even going to make an excuse. Well, actually, you know me, of course I am going to even if I say I'm not. I've started half of my chapters with giant apology letters anyway.. now that I look back at them, I think I was a bit of a drama queen/spaz back a year ago (insert laughter).

To be frank, I just felt so incredibly pressured to upload a relatively good quality chapter and don't get me wrong, I've written plenty of "next chapters," but none of them, I don't think, were good enough, or really fit the tone of the story that I had set. I mean, I started fanfiction because I was so inspired by all the other authors and how much they loved writing and had fun doing it and I wanted to be a part of that. And I did for a while when I had the time and energy for it, but I mean, come one, high school – Double AP (kill me). I just, don't have the time and energy to put in a good chapter and plot for you, who have ever so faithfully followed me through those tragic, horrible, dramatic time.

Now, anyway, if I were a reader and I read this coming from an author, I'd probably be like "I don't care if it's shit or not, I just want the rest of the goddamn story." That's how I am with youtubers and their videos, anyway. But, the thing is, with writing, I mean, where was I to go from that last point? How do I create something to happen after that? More mistaking something for something? Having Fang or Max or Iggy with that serum or whatever doing something stupid? Having them break up again and again like I have for the past, what? 27, 28 chapters?

I just don't think that that is a very good quality story and so, not that it's going to be of a better quality, I don't think hahaha, I'm starting a new story. Now, if you haven't already forgotten/guessed, I am discontinuing this story for the following reasons:  
1. I don't think I've updated for over a year and I think you, as a reader, have hopefully gotten past this story/don't really need it to continue any further.  
2. As I said before, I don't really know where this story was going and I think I'd be kind of pointless for me to keep going with no good plot in mind (I had no idea with that whole thing with Iggy and Lissa was going, I just threw it in there with some hope I would think of something later. Spoiler alert: I didn't.)  
3. I have an entirely new plot already written out from being re-inspired and it has nothing to do with this story, so I want to start new.

Now, this new story: I have a plot ready and everything, so ideas wont be so sudden and stupid and ridiculous, but instead of apologizing a bunch, I'm just going to upload when I can. Knowing me, that's highly unlikely to happen (the apologizing bit), but I'm going to try.

Heads up: I have finals in 2/3 weeks (it starts next Friday and goes onto Wednesday) – really stupid of my school though, scheduling midterms 2 weeks after winter break. I mean, I don't remember a damn thing from September, like.. really, Shaker Heights? Really? But after that, I have a 4 day break (Thusday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday), so I can probably get the first chapter uploaded then? No promises, again, knowing me.

Also, it's nothing like Maximum Ride. I just need characters. I know, lazy of me. Uh, no wings, guns are later involved, chances are I'll just be using the names of the rest of the Flock and other characters, their personalities are different (more or less, some things are the same, some are different – Fang is still relatively dark and mysterious, Max is still tomboyish, but I had my character, who I would name Fang, have a guilty pleasure of cooking.. like.. yeah). Max and Fang would still be together – I have Fang as 19 years old, Max is (still.. kinda. At one point she was - ) 16, I'll name her mother Valencia, her dad Jeb, and so on and so forth. Her friends will be named Nudge, Angel, JJ – "Fang's" friends will be named Iggy, maybe Dylan, RACHET (I use the word "rachet" when I'm at school making fun of something or someone or whatever so I think it's funny his name is Rachet – hence, the capital letters), maybe Ari. You get the idea – the characters themselves are not who they are in the Maximum Ride books.

Thank you to you guys who stayed with my story through all of my horrible stages, and the new readers who still read my story even though it was probably close to the back of the list since I haven't updated in forever-ever, and just every person who took the time to read my horrendous story and to those who are going to be willing to read my next horrendous story. Also to whoever reviewed my writing and critiqued it and really tried to help me, just everyone. Jesus, all those celebrities accepting those awards, I know what they mean now – on a smaller scale, though.

I may or may not make a video of myself just saying all this stuff because even though I haven't done anything for a year, I still feel somewhat connect to y'all so I'll post a link later (maybe, if I do it) and you'll see me/what I look like! - and you have my permission to yell at/make fun of me and whatnot if I do.

If you have any questions of sorts about anything you can comment or send me a private message and i will gladly reply to all of them.

So if you're reading my next story, thank you, and I'll "talk" to you then.  
If you've had enough of my unimaginably bad habits of uploading or something else, I thank you and, well:

Goodbye –  
Nicha

P.S.  
If you read that whole thing I will send you a cookie through the mail, or email you a congratulatory letter and certificate because, goddammit, this letter was longer than some of the fucking horrible chapters I've uploaded for you to read. Bravo.  
Fly on, my pretties.


End file.
